Iris
by ALCzysz17
Summary: Beth just wants to learn to survive, she just wants to help. Somehow she ropes in Daryl to assist her and in the process learns what really makes him tick. There will be ups and there will be downs but that is what life is all about. Unfortunately there will also be tons of dead people and trouble, so much trouble...Daryl/Beth
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 1**

I blinked slowly staring up at the bunk covering mine. What woke me up? I laid there for a minute listening before I heard it. Muffled cries from an almost one year old baby echoed from one of the cells. Sighing deeply I got up from my bed moaning the warmth I lost as my feet touched the cold floor. My toes were instantly frozen. I walked out of my cell/room (I'd rather liked to think of it as my room, sounded homier than what it really was) and went to Carol's where the baby would most likely be. I peeked around the corner looking into the small cell only to see Carol passed out, snoring lightly and ignorant of the cries coming from the crib against the opposite wall of the older woman's bed.

Shaking my head at the sight I walked over towards the crib smiling softly when I laid my eyes on Judith Grimes. She wiggled and whined some more upon seeing me and I couldn't help but smile brighter at the sight of her. My heart swelled at the way she looked at me. Reaching down into the crib I quickly took up Judith securing her in my arms effortlessly. The baby smiled looking around herself now that she was out of her bed. 'At least someone's happy being out of bed.' I thought briefly before leaving Carol's cell to let her sleep in more.

Lately Judith had become more of a handful with teething and wanting to be up at all times of the night. She was wearing everyone out with her constant crying so I wasn't surprised that Carol succumbed to sleep even with the baby crying in her cell. Looking around it seemed no one else was up at the moment so I went about getting Judith settled with some food before working on a whole breakfast for the rest of them.

The quietness was relaxing to me as I moved along the small makeshift kitchen just outside the cells of Block D. I would head over to the actual kitchen when it came to making breakfast for everyone, but Judith's food we kept close by. I hummed softly as I worked; it was almost robotic as I went about my business. I was so use to doing this it was second nature at this point. Even so I kept an ever watchful eye on the baby who was sitting in the middle of the floor on a big rug that had kitties on it with a toy to entertain her. That brought a smile to my face as I remembered how Carl and Glenn came back from a supply run with the rug. They were so proud of themselves that they forgot to mention that the place they went to was overrun and they couldn't get anything the prison actually needed except for a rug that wasn't specifically needed.

I snorted as the memory replayed in my mind. That was how I lived nowadays. Just remembering the good times from before the end of the world and finding the light of most situations. I had to have been the only person who wasn't upset with the boys on their failure, well no one was actually upset but no one seemed to find the humor in it till much later unlike myself who laughed upon seeing the bright smiles on their faces as they held up the rug like it was a prized buck.

Judith seemed to like it just fine too, after we scrubbed and washed it three or four times. Could never be too careful anymore, carelessness could get you hurt or worse…killed.

I pulled the mushy food into a bowl setting it down on the table to cool off before feeding Judith, instead I walked over to sit and play with her for a bit. Just as I was about to sit down on the rug I heard one of the doors groan metal on metal as it opened and soon enough someone was entering the room. I continued on my descent especially after seeing it was Daryl coming in from watch. He nodded his head to me before patting Judith on the head in passing and heading up the stairs to his cell.

I watched him quietly before he was gone out of my sight. He really wasn't much of a talker after taking third shift on watch. I shook my head and continued to play with Judith for another five minutes before deeming the food eatable for the baby. Even so I still blew on every spoonful as I fed the little girl.

"You could have woken me up Beth." Carol commented hiding a yawn behind her hand as she entered the room. I shook my head as I continued to feed the baby.

"You looked so tired I thought you could use the extra minutes of beauty sleep." Carol gave me a funny look as she patted down her wild bed head.

"What beauty sleep? I look like a crazed animal." We both laughed lightly though I quickly patted down my own hair wondering if I too looked a bit insane. "I'll go start up breakfast for everyone else and you can stay here with Judith." Carol proceeded to exit as she spoke.

"Are you sure? I could come help after." I called out just before Carol disappeared from sight. The older woman popped her head around the corner with a smile. "It's okay dear, you just relax." I nodded turning back to the six month old trying to wrestle the spoon out of my hand.

"Judith!"

* * *

I walked around outside feeling the light breeze blow by me. Judith was with the other children and Carol giving me a much needed break. The teething issue was getting worse each day and the poor baby was becoming quite the handful. It was times like those that I wished to be an ordinary teenager again. Of course I would never give up Judith for anything but that didn't keep me from getting nostalgia when I thought about my friends and the farmhouse. I missed going to school, driving, and horseback riding. I missed the freedom.

As I looked around the area a sense of entrapment came over me. Everything was closed off, barred from the open plains and wooded areas. The fencing though it protected us also caged us in and I hated feeling that way. This wasn't the first time I had felt like this either. I always felt the feeling when coming outside and especially every time someone went on a run.

'It's not fair.' I thought walking pass the lone guard tower. 'I never get to go on any runs, heck I've never left the prison since we got here.' Well that wasn't entirely true I amended. I left once but that had been when the Governor came in with his small army to try and kill us all. A shiver ran down my back as I remembered that day only a few months back. Though we had everything planned out down to even small possible errors I still felt fear lick at my heart. Even if we covered all the bases there was always a chance for a mistake to be made. Luckily for us Rick thought that all through and everything went according to plan.

Well not everything.

Carl was never meant to be any part of the action. Killing that boy who was only a few years older than he was should never have happened, but it did. I sighed rubbing my hands up and down my arms even though I wasn't the least bit cold. Sometimes when I thought too hard about it I would blame myself. I should have said something, I could have done something! Instead I stood on the sidelines hiding, too afraid to say or do anything before Carl shot the boy. I turned my face towards the sun letting it heat my up while I tried pushing away the awful thoughts. There was no need to rehash this out again; there was nothing I could do to change what happened. It was all in the past.

A bit of commotion to my right drew my attention from the torture I was putting myself through. I turned to see Sasha and Tyreese killing walkers through the fence. Smiling at the new distraction I headed their way. Maybe stabbing a few dead people with a pointy pipe would help make me feel better. As I neared the two siblings I could make out the conversation they were having. Well more like bickering.

"So that's five for me and…two for you." Sasha started writing down in a small notepad. Tyreese frowned at her crossing his arms with the pipe in one of his hands.

"What are you talking about? That last hit was mine." Sasha rolled her eyes as though her older brother was speaking gibberish to her.

"Not according to the score board, says here I'm at five and you're at two." He reached over to snatch the notepad but Sasha was faster and back away from him quickly. I mused that the woman couldn't hold it out of reach since her brother happened to be taller than her so she would have to dodge him to keep her notepad in her hands.

"That last walker was mine! I should be at three and you at four." I stood close by keeping a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh out loud. Their sibling banter reminded me of way back with my brother. Since we were closer in age they were constantly bickering as Maggie stood on the sidelines watching. An ache throbbed in my heart as I thought about Shawn.

"Stop being such a sore loser Ty! Clearly that last one was mine." Sasha said confidently giving her brother a smirk as though that proved it all.

"Well if you would stop cheating we wouldn't be having this issue." Tyreese did not look amused. They both kept going back and forth before I decided enough was enough. Clearing my throat I gained the siblings attention from their cut-throat bickering. Sasha immediately brightens up upon seeing me. "Hey Beth!"

I returned the smile. "Hey guys got room for one more?"

Sasha turned to Tyreese who glanced between them. Everything went sort of silent for about a minute. I felt my smile slowly erase off my lips as they almost seemed hesitant. I wondered why, it wasn't like this was the first time I had ever done this.

"Well…we're just about done for the day and…" Sasha looked back to her brother waiting for him to fill up the rest of her sentence. "There's not many walkers left at the moment. Next time?" Tyreese finished giving me a shrug. I looked between the two before nodding. I got the feeling they didn't want me to be a part of it but didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Yeah, sure. Next time." I turned around and started walking away feeling rather useless. Even if there was a next time would they let me then? The word 'no' echoed around my head.

I had killed quite a few walkers through the fence, it wasn't anything new. So why did they reject me? Just as I got near the watch tower my eyes zeroed in on a lone figure leaning against the railing over the ledge, staring out into the woods. It was Carl.

Maybe Carl could help teach me to shoot better? I could only reason to myself that, that had to be why Sasha and Tyreese wouldn't let me join. They both had guns on them unlike me. It made sense thinking about it now, I didn't much like having a gun on me but I also didn't know how to handle one either. I only got that one training session way back at the farm. The only other time I shot one was when Merle was fighting with Maggie and Glenn. I quickly ascended the stairs up to the tower.

Carl was still leaning on the railing once I made it to the top. Though his back was towards me I was sure that he knew who had come up. I was bluntly staring up at him with my hand over my eyes to shield the sun from my sight.

I walked towards him looking out to the field to see Sasha and Ty still playing their game. 'Not many walkers? Yeah, right.' I came to a stop leaning against the railing like my friend. Carl glanced at me but didn't say a word. I felt sadden by his recent coldness towards everyone, well everyone aside from his baby sister. I didn't like how he was withdrawing from everyone including myself. At one point I felt like he was my best friend. He always stuck by me, protecting me, and confiding in me. Now it was like pulling teeth to get him to even say 'hi'.

"How's your watch so far?" I asked avoiding looking to my right. I really didn't want to think about those two at the moment. Carl shrugged his shoulders opting to stay silent. A frown tugged at my lips. Here we go.

"When does your shift end?" I was anything if not persistent. I was going to get him to talk to me so he mind as well resign himself to it.

"Noon." I sighed softly glancing up to see where the sun was positioned.

"When's that?" Daryl had taught everyone how to tell time by the position of the sun. He even made a sun dial but I must have missed that class. Or more specifically everyone who went on watch or runs was taught it. Bitterness erupted inside my chest but I held it back. For now…

"Hour." Carl barely looked at the sun before answering. Again it was one word though I should be use to this, the most he said would be a sentence and that's if he was actually interested in the conversation at hand or wanted to tell you to shut up.

"So after lunch…" I twiddled my fingers on the railing as I collected my thoughts, "Do you think you can teach me how to shoot better?" I turned to stare at him waiting for a response back. There was a frown on his face making him look far older than he was. Carl opened his mouth then closed it like he didn't know how to react to my question.

"I…I'm gunna be busy after lunch." He looked my way before turning back to the woods. I felt dishearten by his answer. He couldn't spare thirty minutes for me?

"How 'bout tomorrow?" Somehow I was able to keep my voice chipper but it was hard. Carl shook his head keeping his eyes trained on the fields and woods straight ahead.

"Busy." Again with the one word replies. Frustration reared its head.

"Carl-."

"No Beth. No." he cut me off glaring at me. His eyes looked tired but fierce. My throat felt tight as I willed my voice to speak. "Why?"

I felt so hurt by his rejection. That was the third one today if I included Carol's from this morning; not that it bothered me but I just felt like everyone was pushing me away. I clenched my teeth as my eyes watered trying my best to hold in my anguish. Carl shrugged his shoulders again. A minute went by before I came to realize he wasn't going to elaborate beyond the gesture. I pushed off the railing whipping around to leave the boy alone. I wanted to be the adult in the situation but his blunt rejection and unwillingness to tell me why was like a stab in the back. Never had Carl ever made me feel as much of a burden as I do right now.

A tear escaped one of my eyes and I wiped it away angrily. I was tired of crying but I knew it was more out of frustration than being upset. I walked down the steps trying to think of something I could do to keep my mind occupied. My eyes landed on Rick Grimes walking around seeming to enjoy the nice day. 'Maybe Rick will show me how to shoot better." I wasn't sure why I was suddenly fixated on learning but now that it was in my head I couldn't push it out. Anyway I would have to learn eventually. No one got by in this life without learning how to use a gun.

"Hey Rick." I called out waving my hand to catch his attention. Rick looked up from the ground to smile at me. It looked like he was in deep thought and I mused that maybe I shouldn't bother him right now but he was already heading my way.

"Hi Beth, how are you?" A smile replaced the anguish that had been there only a moment ago on my lips. Not once had I ever felt like Rick asked how anyone was doing just to say it. He actually wanted to know, that he cared about everyone's wellbeing.

"I'm well; actually I have a question for you." Rick nodded giving me his full attention. That was another trait I liked about him. "Go on." He encouraged leaning more on one leg as he listened.

"Well, I was wondering if you had time that is, if you could teach me how to shoot better?" I looked up to him with hopeful eyes. I hoped if I gave him my best puppy dog eyes reserved for my father when I want something would work on Rick. He seemed to be breaking under my stare before sighing.

"Sorry Beth. I have a lot going on right now. Problems to fix and such. Why dontcha ask Maggie, I'm shore she would be willin' to help her sister." I felt just a bit defeated as he declined to help me. It wasn't a rejection like the others, but that didn't make it hurt no less.

"Okay thanks Rick." I gave him credit that he did look apologetic and I knew that he had a lot going on right now so it was no hard feelings on my end.

'Maggie.' I was unsure how this would come about. Honestly I was doubtful my sister would agree to help at all. Maggie was so overly protective of me to the point that she didn't want me going on runs or even handling a gun hence my doubts. But then I wasn't giving her the benefit of the doubt. With the way life is nowadays Maggie could very well say 'yes', even be excited to teach me. I just wouldn't mention going on runs or anything that's all. Smiling and hoping I wouldn't get shot down once more I walked along looking for my sister.

It took forever to find her though and I should have known my sister would be wherever her fiancé was. That seemed to be a given and had I thought about it before I wouldn't have wasted almost an hour looking for her. Maggie was giggling about something Glenn said. I got the feeling it was perverted because once they noticed me they both went beet red in the face. There were many times over that I was happy my sister had found someone like Glenn, this moment just happened to not be one of them. Really I didn't want to be reminded my sister was having sex.

"Beth! Hey, what are you up to?" Maggie glanced back at Glenn then to me. I shrugged my shoulders acting nonchalant at first.

"I wanted to talk with you." I also went with being vague on the matter; mostly I didn't want Glenn there. Any time I wanted to talk with Maggie on something important Glenn stuck around and she ended up asking him for advice. If I wanted his advice I would have asked him myself. More than once I was talking about something embarrassing to my sister who evidently asked Glenn his opinion. To say I was mortified was an understatement.

"Okay shore, what is it?" Maggie asked crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the wall. I frowned lightly turning my eyes to Glenn hoping he would get the message to leave. I didn't want to be rude but I knew Maggie wasn't going to say anything. "It's private." I finally said eyeing him over again this time he got what I meant blushing like earlier. Of course that wasn't what I was going for but hey whatever made him leave faster.

"Uh yeah, sure I'll just go check on Carl." Glenn said in a slight rush before hightailing it out of there. We both had equally amused smiles at his exit.

"So it's private?" I turned back to Maggie and shrugged lightly. I walked around the small loading bay we were standing in as I thought how to start the conversation.

"Well…" My bright blue eyes stared up to the dark, dank ceiling in thought, "I wanna learn how to shoot better. Will you help me?" My eyes then moved to bore into my sisters. We had a sort of stare down before I couldn't keep eye contact with her and looked towards the ground. I figured with the silence that followed that my sister was leaning towards a 'no'. I withheld a sigh, I really couldn't think of anyone else who could help me. Carol maybe but who would look after Judith? Michonne was another I could ask but I was way too intimidated to approach the woman much less ask for training.

"Yeah, sure I'll teach ya." I whipped my head to Maggie in surprise.

"Really?" I didn't want to appear too hopeful but I couldn't believe my overprotective sister was willing to help me. If anything I thought Maggie would much rather lock me away in a cell than say yes to teaching me, but then maybe I wasn't giving her enough credit.

Maggie smiled lightly pulling some loose hair behind her ear. It was getting longer than I knew that she liked or was use to. "Can't baby ya forever. Plus I think I would feel better if ya knew too."

I felt a grin threatening to split my face at how big it got. I ran over to Maggie giving her a tight hug. This was gonna be great, we really needed more sisterly bonding going on. If only I knew what I was getting myself into…

"Do it again!" Maggie barked like a drill sergeant with her arms crossed standing just a bit beyond my right shoulder. Again she says. I had been shooting at an empty can for half an hour now and I had yet to hit it once. Rick hadn't wanted us to use any of the ammo in case of an emergency or real danger. I understood that my training wasn't top priority so we ended up using a BB gun found on a run not too long ago.

The BB gun matched the same weight of a real gun but I knew that the BB's weight was much different than the bullets of a normal gun. Maggie explained that a real gun would have more of a kickback in my hand which I nodded vaguely remembering when I last used a gun. That had been when Merle was still alive.

I raised the gun up again spreading my legs and lining up the shot. I exhaled lightly and pulled the trigger. A whine of annoyance escaped my lips when the BB overshot the target.

Maggie sighed rubbing her forehead. I turned to see a frown on her lips. "Come on Beth! This really isn't that hard."

"Well I am trying!" I flung my arms out exasperated from my sister's constant nagging me.

"Well obviously not hard enough!" Maggie huffed walking over to me to take the gun from my hands. "It's real simple. First you get into stance." Maggie spread her legs out, giving her balance. "It helps you brace for the kickback. Second you raise your arms in line with your chest, the center of your body." She quickly demonstrated. "Third you straight your arms out for impact and adjust your hold on the gun." Maggie locked her elbows and fixed her hold on the gun. "Lastly you align your shot with your sight. This is the most basic but that doesn't mean you shouldn't take your time."

I watched as Maggie stared down the gun towards the target. After a minute she pulled the trigger and we heard the clank of the BB hitting the can. "Simple as that." Maggie turned around with a smirk on her lips. I sighed taking the gun.

"Show off." I commented getting back into position. I did exactly what she did even took more time to better align my shot but still I overshot it.

"Shit Beth! Do it again!" I turned around shaking my head.

"No I'm done." I went to hand the gun to Maggie but she refused to take it. A stern frown was directed to me.

"So that's it? Ya just gonna quit without really trying?" I felt my jaw drop. Without really trying?

"I've been trying for forty-five minutes now!" Maggie gave me the look. It was the same look Shawn would also give me when I was supposively being a brat. At this point I didn't care I was tired, and annoyed by my sister's high expectations of me. Though Maggie did teach it simple enough I just couldn't get the hang of it from her and I wasn't quite sure why. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that was telling me it was simply my sister that was making it worse.

"I didn't peg my baby sister to be a quitter." Maggie commented dryly knowing full well how it would only irritate me. Since she wasn't gonna take the damn gun I set it on the ground though really I wanted to throw it in a fit.

"Whatever." I turned to walk away. Why the hell did I think it would be fun to have Maggie help me? What possessed me to even ask?

"Quitter! Go on and cry to Daddy 'bout how much of a quitter ya are!" I tried my best to ignore her and not let her words get underneath my skin but Maggie knew how to dig deep enough. What were siblings for anyway?

"Shut up!" I tried to not stomp away like a little child. I closed my hands tightly.

"Quitter! Quitter!" A rage that I hadn't felt in a long time consumed me. I turned around feeling red in the face.

"Go to hell!" The instant those words left my lips my hands clapped over my mouth with wide eyes. Maggie looked at me with equally wide eyes.

"Elizabeth!" Suddenly I went pale. Slowly looking over my shoulder I saw my father standing there on his crutches. A look of disappointment with his brow dropping down and a frown lines that became more pronounced around his eyes greeted me.

"Daddy…" I whispered as I turned towards him fully. My shoulders dropped and I felt like crying as my eyes connected with his. The last time I disappointed him had been back home at the farm. I closed my hands together; I then bowed my head as I walked towards him.

"I know I did not raise my girls to curse, especially towards each other." My father stared down at my bowed head. I could feel the heat of his eyes while tears welled up in mine. I had no idea what came over me to ever say that.

"I'm sorry Daddy." I lifted my eyes from the ground to see him shaking his head.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." I nodded turning to my left to see Maggie making her way to us. A lump had formed in my throat and I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry Maggie." She nodded giving me an apologetic smile.

"Now I can't punish you much like I use to but I would like you to spend the reminder of the day in your room." I nodded. Pretty much that translated to me being ground for the reminder of the day. I walked pass my father heading inside the prison. How did today go from wanting to learn something to benefit myself to making a total ass out of myself?...

* * *

**A/N: S**o that's it for the first chapter. It was actually much longer but I separated it into the next chapter, was getting too long. So this is my first story for 'The walking dead' and I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. I am dividing my attention between Naruto, X-men, and now TWD so please bare with me. This is also my second story where I am doing 1st POV so tell me whatcha guys think? I rather enjoy writing in it plus I feel like you're much closer to the character that way too. Also I haven't watched the new season but I know snippets of what's going on, this is pretty much like three months after the Woodbury people join the prison, as a general time line for ya'll.

Also this is Beth's POV period, no Daryl's or anyone else. I thought it would be interesting to see it through her eyes compared to all the stories that split their views in 3rd POV. I read a really good story for these two in Beth's POV so I wanted to give it a shot myself. This will be rather long winded and the actual romance part won't be here till laterish. More realistic that way. I'll update soon I promise!

ALCzysz17 ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 2**

A tear slipped out trailing down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I couldn't believe I told my sister to go to hell. With how life was how could I be so callous? I needed to better filter my words before they left my mouth. What if something happened and that was the last thing I said to Maggie? Another tear escaped but didn't get quite as far. I glanced around the common room but no one was around. Sighing in relief I walked to my room to collapse on the bed. I buried my face into my pillow only then would I allow my tears to come out.

I gripped the pillow tightly. I hated upsetting my father even more so disappointing him. It left a horrible ache in the center of my chest and I felt like I was a little girl again. Growing up I wasn't the hellion like my sister was. No I was the good child always getting good grades, always doing what's asked of me, and never willing to disappoint my parents.

My Mama had been the one to spank me while my Daddy would give me that look and lecture me. Sometimes I wasn't sure which one was the worse, one spanking that stung something awful or the five minute lecture of how disappointed my father was in me. Oh how I hated that word. I hated being put on a pedestal I wasn't perfect and I didn't want to act like I was either.

Actually…that was a lie.

Nowadays I didn't like being treated like I was perfect or fragile for that matter. But before when life had been normal I couldn't get enough of my parents praise. I had loved being their perfect little princess who could never do no wrong. I loved being the baby of the family and being taken cared of too. Now though I couldn't do that anymore. Not only was I a legal adult now but I didn't want to be treated that way anymore. That treatment was a luxury that no one could afford to give me though it seemed they unconsciously did anyway if Sasha and Ty's reactions to me earlier today weren't any indication.

Though I knew my sister meant well I felt like maybe she just wasn't the teaching type; at the very least not for me.

"Sorry for bein' so tough on ya." I jumped at my sister's voice appearing out of nowhere. I rolled to my side to see Maggie standing at the entrance to my room. I shrugged lightly rolling on my back.

"Sorry for telling you to go to hell." A moment of silence passed between us before both of us burst into giggles and laughter. I laughed lightly as Maggie leaned her arm against the wall to support her as her laughs shook her body.

"I cannot believe you said that." She managed to get out through giggles and laughs. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Me neither." I relaxed more now knowing my sister wasn't especially mad or upset with me. Maggie walked further in pushing my legs out of the way so she could sit on my bed as I still laid there.

"I was thinkin' maybe we should get ya a different teacher. Someone who won't push your buttons." I nodded. I hadn't realized how much my sister would irritate me so much. In hind sight we both probably should have known better.

Even something as simple as homework had been a living hell when Maggie helped, even Shawn it was the same thing. Maybe I just got frustrated too easily for my siblings? Or maybe I just couldn't learn from my siblings? "But who?" I couldn't help but ask. "Carl, Rick and Carol are busy."

"We could always ask Glenn, he's a pretty good shot." I shrugged my shoulders. My sister had a good point but it would probably be just like with Maggie, but much worse. I could already picture Glenn apologizing for being too harsh on me or trying to look good to Maggie. It wasn't like I didn't like him; I loved how much he adored my sister and cared for my family including me. It was just awkward between us I figured.

"Eh…I don't know Maggie…" I bit my lip as I tried to think of a way to not insult my sister's fiancé. There really wasn't any way not too though. Maggie raised an eyebrow at me before rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I guess I get your point." I nodded bumping my sister in the back with my knee. "Sorry." I mumbled folding my hands over my stomach as we thought. Maggie only shrugged bringing her hand to her chin in thought.

"How about Michonne?" Maggie offered. Trying not to make a face I sighed in defeat.

"I'm too afraid of her and I don't think she much likes me." Maggie frowned but made no comment as she thought some more. Just then we both watched as Daryl walked by. He inclined his head in greeting but kept going. I could see the light bulb above her head light up.

"How 'bout Daryl? He's a great shot, has to be with that crossbow." Maggie scratched her chin. "I'll admit he's a bit rough 'round the edges but he would be the best thing next ta Rick."

I raised an eyebrow. Daryl? Well he definitely was a good shot, on par with Rick to be exact. But I didn't think I could ask him. It wasn't that I was necessarily intimidated by him like I was with Michonne I just didn't know how to talk with him. He was more silent then talkative and I only ever seen him have full fledge conversations with Rick. I sometimes felt he went out of his way to avoid talking with me but I didn't have proof. Plus it could all be in my head, paranoia and such. Like Maggie said he was just a bit rough around the edges.

"I guess…" Maggie looked at me in the corner of her eye. "Want me to ask him?" Though it was a nice offer I had to decline. Bad enough he probably thought me to be a spoiled princess I didn't want him thinking I couldn't do anything by myself. How hard could asking him be?

"No, I think I can do it. Just got to work up the courage is all." Maggie smiled while nodding her head. She gave a squeeze to my hand.

"Good luck then. Worst case scenario we can try again." I agreed though I really hoped it didn't come down to it. Maggie seemed to be thinking along the same lines too her face looked like it was holding back a grimace at the mere thought, I seconded that. The last thing we both needed was to start fighting or name calling again. She got up and left after that and I thought on how I would approach Daryl.

Funny how we spent forever on the run going place to place for months and I knew very little to nothing about the older man. He wasn't talkative, kept to himself more times than not, and had an older brother named Merle, past tense since he wasn't with us anymore. He had somewhat a temper though I've noticed it had died down in the last few months. Daryl liked hunting a lot and preferably alone. Rick and Carol were the only ones who were close with him too. That's really all I knew about him to be honest. He wasn't much into sharing about himself. There were a few other things, but I couldn't think of them right now. I'm sure they would come to me when I see him again.

I mused that I could always ask Carol about him but that seemed rather invasive of me. If I wanted to know anything about him then I should ask him myself. It wasn't like he was going to bite me. I frowned, not exactly the right gathering of words to use nowadays cause if he died he would be trying to bite me. Morbid, dark humor was never my thing till recently. The world happened to be a much more morbid and dark place to live. I raised my right hand up to see the clear, light line across my wrist. 'Down the line not across the street.' I thought as my finger rubbed over it. I hadn't really wanted to die just make the pain go away for a while which is why I went across than straight down.

It made me wonder if I had made the right decision.

Staying alive was only getting harder and harder as the days wore on. We were hitting near the end of year two of this hellish world and things were only getting tougher. People were dying more and walkers were populating more areas. As the Jenner guy from the CDC had told Rick before dying we are all infected. I wondered if that meant there was a cure or if it was something in our DNA like a sleeper cell just waiting to be released from its slumber. I rubbed my forehead closing my eyes shut tightly. These were times that I hated being alone, alone with all these thoughts swirling around my skull. I quickly forced myself to sit up in my bed. I was stalling and I knew it.

'He's blunt so I shouldn't beat 'round the bush with him.' I started collecting my thoughts again. Now I just needed to get him alone. I didn't want an audience to my very possible rejection. That would be embarrassing. I pushed out of my bed and peeked around the cell block. My father was nowhere in sight but neither was Daryl.

Though I knew I was grounded to my cell and didn't want my father angry with me I needed to do this now before I lost my courage.

I looked up the stairs to the catwalk but I heard nothing to indicate anyone was up there. I then looked to my right to the common room. Slowly like I was sneaking out I came to the open gate. To my surprise Daryl was sitting at the small table with his crossbow. He looked to be cleaning it with his back hunched over as he worked. I couldn't help but watch him. I didn't want to disrupt his concentration so I opted to stay quiet. Five minutes went by before he spoke.

"Tch, ya gunna stand there all day burnin' a hole in my back?" I blinked rapidly bringing myself out of the zoned state I had been in. My cheeks colored bright red. "Well?" Daryl questioned further glancing at me over his shoulder. I swallowed hard before forcing my legs to walk over to him. There was a slight tremor in me that I knew he noticed. A smug look on his face greeted me as I sat down across from him.

"H-Hey Daryl." I wanted to groan when I stuttered. Really? Maybe I was more intimidated by him than I originally thought especially now that I was sitting across from him with some of his attention directed at me. He looked up to me then with his head still bowed to his work. His eyes were hauntingly hooded by his bangs and brow making the lump from before come back with a vengeance.

"Hey Beth." He answered back breaking eye contact to go about his work. His voice came out gruffly with a mocking tone to it. I hoped he was just teasing me but couldn't be sure. "Any risen you're starin' at me now?"

"Oh, uh…how often do you have to clean your crossbow Daryl?" Okay so I said I wouldn't beat around the bush but I needed to get my second wind of courage. Plus I was also curious too. Daryl eyed me briefly before shrugging his shoulders.

"'Pends on how much I use it." I nodded seeing the logic in it. "Is it hard to draw the cord back?" This time Daryl raised an eyebrow as though questioning why I would ask or have interest. I tried looking innocent in his eyes but I got the feeling it only made him more suspicious of me.

"Only if ya new at it. Ya develop calluses 'ventually though." I looked to my fingers seeing the tips were dirty but still soft. Baby soft my brother use to say. My eyes then looked to Daryl's to see his hands were much dirtier and callused almost all over. His hands were rough looking, the hands of someone who worked hard every day of their life. I wondered just how true his hands were to his life before the world ended. I hadn't seen that many calluses on a person since Otis.

"Have you always used the crossbow or is it recent with everything?" I waved my hand outward as though pointing out the prison as an explanation for everything. Daryl stopped what he was doing to give me a hard stare.

"Why the sudden interest?" I blinked. Well I couldn't hide away from my actual purpose for being here any longer. I sighed tucking a wild strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well…you're interesting," Daryl looked at me like I had gone insane, "and I was wondering if you could teach me to shoot better." He still looked at me like I had just spoken gibberish to him. "You know with a gun." I elaborated thinking he thought I meant his crossbow.

"Ask someone else." He then proceeded to fling his crossbow's strap over his shoulder. I couldn't believe my eyes. Daryl Dixon was running away. Away from me like I had wronged him in some way.

"I have! No one can or wants too!" Without thinking of what I was doing I quickly jumped from my seat and cut Daryl off from his only exit. He came to a halt and frowned deeply at me.

"What makes ya think I wanna?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I needed to stand strong, now was not the time to cower from how very scary and intimidating he looked. 'Be strong, don't take 'no' for an answer.' I thought giving him my own hard stare though it was nothing compared to his.

"Nothing but you're my last resort." He started shaking his head. I didn't know why but I got the feeling he was more afraid than I was.

"Not happenin'. I don't need to be babasittin' anyone." I was starting to feel awful desperate but I held strong if nothing else I could rely on my stubbornness. I just hoped it could out last his temper.

"Please Daryl! I want to know how to defend myself. I don't want to be the weak one here! I want to be able to go out and help everyone." He pulled back a few steps giving us an even larger amount of space than before. Daryl started chewing on his bottom lip this time glaring at me. The heat of his glare burned into me.

"No! You're safe stayin' inside the prison walls. Here you're alive." I felt rage boiling just underneath my skin. This time my body had tremors from the anger running through my veins. Never had I felt such rage that wanted to boil over like now. Very rarely was I ever angry or even allowed myself to be angry, but now with the way he was treating me like some little child that didn't know better my anger was starting to take a hold of me. Daryl had no idea what I go through, he got to leave, and he knew how to survive. I only wanted the same; instead I was stuck inside these constricting walls watching people I love and have come to love go out to die for all of us. I felt worthless. And he thought this was living?!

"This isn't living Daryl! This is existing; just filling up space! I wanna do something worthwhile!" I got the sense that I was whining at this point but I was just so tired of everyone protecting me. I wasn't a china doll made of glass, I wouldn't shatter upon impact. I wasn't afraid of falling.

"Ya are doin' something worthwhile!" Daryl yelled back getting slightly red in the face. I glanced at his hand gripping the strap to his crossbow. His knuckles were turning white from how tightly he held it like it was helping to hold him back. I was intimidated by him I wouldn't lie about that but I knew for a fact he would never resort to hitting me that I was absolutely certain about.

"Like what?" I said almost spitefully. "Cooking, cleaning, and helping raise Judy? I want to be out there making a difference!" Daryl looked taken back by my passion and when he replied back his voice was low with barely contained anger. If I thought he was angry before when he looked riled up him looking calm was far worse.

"So dyin' is makin' a difference?" I let out a sigh as I leaned my back against the wall by the exit. I placed my hands behind my back clapping them together as I tried composing myself. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so worked up. Slowly I met his eyes. I thought that maybe if I could just convey what I was feeling to Daryl then maybe he would understand me a bit more; get from where I was coming from. It sucked being the one left behind, it really did. I now realized why Carl hated it so much; it left me feeling utterly useless.

Oh stay here and watch the baby Beth that's all you're really good for. No Beth you need to help do the laundry and spruce this place up. Help me cook dinner Beth it's not like you're doing anything worthwhile to begin with. I hated it all! For once I wanted to be recognized for something more than a caretaker. I just wanted to make my life worth living beyond what I was doing now.

"I'd rather die knowing I tried than live doing nothing at all." I quickly averted my eyes to the ground. Daryl kept silent for a few minutes afterwards and I took it as a 'definite no' and pushed myself off the wall. If I couldn't convince him to train me then I was shit out of luck. Rick had too much on his plate, Carl had no interest and had a lot going on in his head, and I'd rather be stuck where I'm at then approach Maggie again.

I walked pass Daryl not bothering to look at him as I started to leave the room. I really didn't want my Daddy on my case again if he found me out of it. He was bound to come in soon enough especially since I knew for a fact he would be giving me quite the lecture.

"It be on my time, my terms. I don't wanna hear no whinin' or complainin' neither. Ya listen ta everything I tell ya. Got it." I turned around to see Daryl looking out the barbed window. One hand was still on the strap of his crossbow and his other scratching at the stubble on his chin. He looked uncomfortable about the whole thing but I knew he wasn't one to go back on his word. A soft smile brightens my face.

"Thank you Daryl." He shook his head finally turning his blue eyes to mine.

"Now don't be thankin' me yet, I won't go easy on ya kid." I nodded holding back a frown. I didn't especially like being called 'kid' but I didn't exactly have a say in it either. He said no lip so I kept my mouth shut. Instead I only smiled more.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."…

* * *

**A/N: T**he only reason I'm updating so damn fast is because I had this done already and the summary wouldn't make much sense without this chapter anyway. I hope I did well enough on Daryl, I'm a little concerned I didn't write him well enough so let me know what y'all think please! Next update will be soonish! Check ya later…

ALCzysz17


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 3**

I folded the shirt in my hands sighing wistfully. It had been two days since I last talked with Daryl about my training. I hadn't seen much of him since though. It was like he was going out of his way to avoid me but I wasn't sure if that was truly it. My father came in thirty minutes after that day to lecture me on my attitude and how ungrateful I was being with my sister. Of course I ended up crying and apologizing to him like a baby. We hugged before he left telling me to remain in my cell for the rest of the night. Maggie came by later with dinner for me and we ate while I told her of my success with Daryl.

I had only seen glimpses of the man after that. I guessed it was fine for now considering I had other duties at the moment with the baby, and helping out with the children of Woodbury and the elderly. Still it stayed in the back of my mind as I worked. The fear that he was going to back out stayed in the corner of my mind and every time I caught a glimpse of him the thought grew bigger. I trusted that Daryl wouldn't back out, but I still didn't know him well enough to know that. Right now I was doing laundry with Carol who was humming merrily to herself as she worked. I wished I could feel like the older woman was feeling, so stress free and in a good mood.

I sighed again setting the shirt I just finished folding to the side to start on another one.

"Sighing awfully hard over there aren't you?" Carol commented lightly. I looked over to her to see a smile on her lips while she eyed me over. "Something on your mind dear?" I shrugged my shoulders going about folding again.

"Sort of…well," I looked back over to the older woman biting my lip in thought, "I asked Daryl if he could train me on shooting and stuff, but I haven't seen hide or tail of the man since. It's been two days already…" Carol nodded seeming to think to herself for a moment. I quickly folded the shirt and added it to the pile. If anyone could help me with Daryl it would be Carol. The woman practically has him wrapped around her finger. I withheld a laugh at the thought.

"I'm sure Daryl is just figuring things out, like a lesson plan. I'm surprised he said yes to be honest." I nodded. That would make sense, from what I noticed of him Daryl did think critically about everything he did at least when it came to killing walkers, hunting and runs. He didn't leave things up to chance.

"Yeah me too. We kind of had a yelling match before I convinced him to help me…though I don't think it did much. I think I guilt tripped him into it to be honest." Carol laughed. I giggled a little but I did feel like I guilt tripped the man. He was so set on not helping me, what changed his mind? 'Maybe I truly looked that pathetic that he took pity on me.' I thought though I quickly discarded that idea. Daryl hated to be pitied himself so it wasn't realistic that he would pity me.

"Wish I had been there for the yelling match, sounds impressive considering I've never seen you raise your voice." I shrugged my shoulders again feeling my cheeks heat up. Carol was right though. I never raised my voice to anyone at least not till recently. The memory of telling Maggie 'to go to hell' came to mind. Actual that day I yelled twice, that must be some sort of record. I rubbed a hand on my right cheek as I connected eyes with Carol.

"I don't like yelling, it reminds me of chaos and our life is filled to the brim of that." I dropped my hand and leaned back against the wall behind me. "How do I talk to Daryl?" I watched as Carol almost dropped a pair of pants to the dirty ground. She looked back at me like she wasn't sure how to answer that. I agreed to that. I didn't know how to answer it myself. I just didn't want to screw up again and cause Daryl to go on a yelling tangent with me or worse give up on me. I blinked before turning my eyes up to the ceiling.

"I understand how hard it is to talk with Daryl. He isn't exactly easy with conversations, but I think just sticking to topic works best then the rest will follow." I raised an eyebrow. The rest will follow? I looked back to Carol in question. I got the whole sticking to topic deal but I didn't really get what more could come from it.

"What do you mean? Is that how you two got so close?" Carol smiled almost secretively and I bit my lip to keep from frowning. I had always wondered if something more went on between those two, though I know it's none of my business I was still curious about it. I shook my head. It really isn't my business plus I had the feeling Daryl wasn't much for relationships beyond what he had. He didn't seem the type to go on dates and be a boyfriend.

"Well, there's that and there's an almost intimacy when it comes to protecting people and having each other's back. Kind of like you and Carl." I frowned openly this time. Like Carl and I? I got the connection she was making though but I didn't quite get what Carl meant in all this? Carl protected me and I knew he use to have a boyish crush on me too but I never really had his back. I guess Carol noticed I was struggling to make whatever connection she was talking about because she gave me a sympathetic smile before coming to a stand. She walked over to sit beside me on the crate.

"Daryl and I have a sort of bond that came to be when…Sophia got lost…" Carol's voice darkens for a moment along with her eyes. I reached over to grasp her hand in comfort and the woman almost squeezed the life out of my hand. Her grip was so tight I think my hand was going to go numb before she let go and regained herself. Another smile directed towards me though this time it was apologetic. "After we found her…he tried to push everyone away but we wouldn't let him. Then on the run for all those months helped strengthen that bond. Sometimes you just have to push through and force him to listen before you actually have a conversation with him. Beth, you are a sweet girl and easy to talk with so I don't see you having that hard of a time, you just have to give it time is all."

I nodded feeling her hand push back my low ponytail that went over my shoulder then her arm came around in a half hug. I smiled lightly at her and leaned into her. Carol reminded me so much of my Mama and it gave me great comfort and sense of security talking with her and being held by her. If not for Carol I would be worse off especially after running away from the farm and having Patricia torn from my hand. During those times she stuck by me and Lori giving us both strength and I even grew to like Lori more too. It still broke my heart every time I looked too deeply into Judith's eyes. It was like having Lori's eyes staring back at me.

"Thanks Carol, I think I get what you mean now." She pulled back smiling brighter now and less like she was going to a dark place in her heart. I worried about her from time to time. There were moments where she would just stare off into space or look at one of the younger girls from Woodbury longingly. I have no idea what it was like to lose a child, but I knew what it was like to lose family members close to your heart. It's not easy to just get over or forget. You just make room for it like Andrea had said so long ago. Sometimes I feel like Carol has more demons she's hiding from all of us than we realize and that worries me for her. As Carol walked back over to her basket of clothes to fold I rubbed my fingers over my scar again. I don't even know if I've really faced my own.

I liked to think of the scar as a reminder of how low I had gotten but I don't really know if I ever faced myself for what I had tried to do. Everything happened so fast back then that I guess I just never had the time, or was given alone time to figure it out. My eyes lingered on my wrist seeing a dark blue vein go right through the scar and continuing on down my arm. As confusing as it was it still gave me strength to know I beat that depression and got better, mostly anyway. There are times I feel very low and times I just wonder why I even bother but I know I have people here even if one day my sister and father are gone that can help me. I just wished I could do the same for her…

* * *

I laughed at a joke Carol told me as we walked back to our cell block to drop off the clean, folded clothes. Sasha came around the corner with Judith in her arms. The instant the baby saw me she started struggling in her arms trying to get to me. Sasha laughed as I walked towards them. I grinned at Judith before dropping the basket to the ground to take her from Sasha.

"Thanks Beth, she's been so fussy lately. I think this is the happiest she's been all day." I snuggled her in my arms ignoring the tug on my hair from her tiny hand getting caught up in it. I pulled away then to give her a big kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah I know, we're runnin' low on teething gel and I'm trying to use it sparingly you know." Sasha nodded running her hand down the side of Judith's face.

"How about I finish putting this away, if you don't mind being on babysitting duty?" I knew I could always say 'no' to Sasha. She never had a problem looking after Judith even with her being extra fussy than normal, the woman loved being around her because it gave her hope. It did much the same for me too. Instead of rejecting I nodded my head. Judith seemed to settle down more now that she was in my care anyway.

"Yeah sure," Carol came down from the catwalk with an empty basket to see Sasha picking up my full basket. She turned to see Judith in my arms and smiled.

"Sasha once you're done can you help me with lunch?" Sasha nodded as she walked pass Carol to finish up. Carol kissed Judith on the cheek as I bounced her in my arms.

"I swear sometimes I think Judith believes you're her mother, she never acts that way with me." I laughed trying to lighten the mood but that dark cloud from earlier was hanging over Carol's head again. My heart started thumping louder against my chest as I watched her get that far away look in her eyes as she stared at Judith like she felt betrayed.

"Um well it's probably because I've been around more than you in the beginning ya know? You were busy helping with defending the prison while I had nothing better to do than tend to the baby…" I bit my lip and held my breath as I waited for her response back. After a minute or so she nodded seeming to shake herself out of that state.

"You're right Beth. I'd rather be thought of as the cool aunt who spoils anyway." I felt extremely thankful that she broke out of her gloom. Sasha came to join us soon after and I watched as they both walked towards the kitchen. I went to my room to pick up a stuffed bunny that has become Judith's favorite toy lately. She made to grab for it once she noticed I was picking it up from my bed. I let her have it before turning to walk out of my room.

I had my eyes on her so I didn't notice anyone standing at my entrance before I ran head first into them. My head bumped right into a firm chest and a blushed immediately spread from my face to my neck. A grunt greeted me as I pulled back quickly. "I am so sorry!" I looked up to see Daryl standing there rubbing his chest where my head bumped him. He looked disgruntled but otherwise fine.

"'s alright. Ya watchin' Ass kicker?" I nodded looking down to Judith who was making baby goo-goo eyes at Daryl. She adored him practically as much as she adored me. Suddenly she was making grabs for Daryl almost dropping her bunny in the process. He opened his arms for her as I handed the baby girl over.

"Yeah, well I was supposed to help with lunch but Judy was becoming a handful for Sasha so…" He nodded poking his finger into Judith's tummy to make her giggle. I couldn't help the smile on my lips as I watched him handle her. He looked to be a natural which was saying a lot considering who Daryl was, but I guess even the toughest of men would fall for a sweet baby girl. I vaguely remember his brother, Merle, staring at Judith with the same look Daryl was giving her now. "Was there something you wanted?" I asked after a minute of watching him with her. I was hoping he was coming by to talk about my training. I felt giddy and excited as I waited for Daryl to answer.

"Yah, I was comin' by ta see when's a good time for yer trainin'." I nodded scrunching my face together like I was thinking but really I was trying to hold back a smile. I knew I should never have doubted him, Daryl always followed through on his word; be it a promise or a threat.

"I guess after lunch would be fine, that way I can drop Judith off with someone." Daryl nodded bouncing her much like I was earlier. He looked over at me like he felt my stare similar to the other day. I wonder if he has a sixth sense or something. I rarely ever feel anyone staring at me; I guess I'm oblivious like that while he was more aware of his surroundings. He had this look on his face like he wasn't sure what to make of me but it was here and gone in a flash.

"Sounds good ta me. After lunch then." I nodded in agreement taking Judith out of his arms. My hand brushed against his as I pulled her into my arms and felt goosebumps erupt on my skin. I blinked at the strange reaction only to find Daryl taking off from me. I peeked around the entrance to my room to see him high tailing it out of there. Strange. I rubbed my arm to get rid of the goosebumps as a chill ran down my spine.

"What was that Judith?" I asked her though I knew she wouldn't be able to answer me. She only looked disappointed and squeezed her bunny in a death grip. Strangely I too felt disappointed but I had no idea why…

* * *

Lunch was nothing special; just veggie soup with canned vegetables. It was somewhat bland without salt and I started to really miss it too. I also missed sugar. To be honest I missed a lot of food, I feel like I took everything I use to have all the time for granted like apples and oranges. My mouth watered as I forced myself to swallow a spoonful of the bland soup. I was sitting near Carl but he was off in his own head while eating. Carol had taken Judith off my hands after I mentioned about my training with Daryl. She was almost as excited about it as I was but I was far more nervous than excited now.

What if I screwed up like with Maggie? She was teaching me real simple basic stuff and I couldn't even comprehend it, what if I just piss Daryl off too? Oh crap what if I tell him to go to hell? I stared down at my soup, there wasn't much left in the bowl but I lost my appetite already. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. I looked back over to Carl before pushing my bowl towards him. He snapped out of his mind to look at me in question.

"I'm done, you can have the rest if you want." He stared at my bowl then looked up to me. It was like he didn't trust me. I tried my hardest to not frown at the look but it hurt to see his eyes look at me like that. Carl's eyes then dropped to the bowl before lifting it up and pouring the rest into his. He managed to mumble out a "thanks" before zoning out again. I sighed deeply knowing I was looking at him with concern in my eyes. I was worried about him too.

I decided to let my eyes roam around the cafeteria to help think of something else for the time being. Maggie and Glenn weren't here since they were on watch at the moment. Glenn had come down to get them food before leaving soon after. I watched the kids from Woodbury for a moment as they sat eating and talking. There was a girl about Carl's age sitting there chatting animatedly. I glanced back at him then to her again. Maybe if Carl hung out with kids his age he would get out of his funk? I brought my hand up to hold my chin as I thought about it. Nothing brings the best out of you better than friends, I remember goofing off and acting like a kid around my friends.

Carl needed friends.

I felt like I had a mission now for him. That helped to ease my nerves for the time being. I looked over to Rick sitting by Carol holding Judith as he fed her. I smiled at the sight. It was nice seeing Rick make an effort with Judith I can only imagine how hard it must be for him to look at her, at her eyes that resembled Lori's. He was also trying to reach out to Carl again but the boy just wasn't bothering anymore. Luckily Rick is stubborn as a mule so he wasn't going to give up, but then Carl got his stubbornness from his father.

That was a very vicious cycle.

My eyes then roamed to Michonne sitting near Rick and Carol but still more on her own. Her shoulders looked tense as though she was ready for something to jump out at her. I felt like Daryl did the same exact thing at times. He always had a hand on his crossbow, ready for action at any point. It made me wonder if I would become that way once I got trained properly. Would that be a good thing or bad thing? My shoulders gave sympathy aches as I stared at her. She looks like she needs a massage.

Then there was Daryl himself. He was near Rick but not sitting next to him, my father was actually seated there with Daryl beside him. From the looks of it Daryl must of wolfed down his soup because he was listening to my father talking to him and Rick but he had his bowl set aside. I swear one of these days he was gonna choke on something with the way he ate so fast. Again like he could feel my eyes on him he looked from my father to make eye contact with me. He raised an eyebrow at me inquiring why I was staring. I knew my cheeks were heating up and that bugged me. I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just…staring…which is rude.

I sighed looking away while biting the inside of my cheek to keep from biting my lip. For the last few days I've been doing that so much that my lip was sore and bruised from the abuse. When I looked back Daryl was coming my way.

"Come on, if yer done let's go." He commented going right pass me. I got to my feet quickly to go after him feeling my nerves jump to attention as I realized my long awaited training was finally here. My heart raced as we made our way out of the prison. Daryl led me further away from the front of the prison towards the far right so we could have privacy. I was glad for it too; I didn't want people to watch me screw up like I feared.

Daryl looked completely composed as we came to a stop. He looked around himself like he was figuring out if this was a good spot or not. I glanced around us to see nothing but grass and a few walkers at the outer fences. I looked back to Daryl only to see he was watching me. I felt like a deer in headlights suddenly underneath his powerful stare, he looked me up and down that sent another chill down my back. I wanted to say something but my throat felt dry and I didn't think I would be able to speak at the moment. His eyes then connected with mine with this calculating stare that somewhat eased me since he wasn't checking me out, but…disappointed me again? I pushed back the thought.

"Shootin' is all about aim, got it. Ya have ta feel the shot so ta speak." Daryl started off coming over to me to hand me the BB gun from before. I frowned at the offending weapon as it weighted down my hand. "Heard ya already tried shootin' before with this so I thought we should stick wit' it." He then pointed over to my left. There was a wooden post in the ground, I wasn't sure what it had been used for before but I guessed that would be where I would practice my aim. "That's yer target." I nodded. It was only ten meters away from the looks of it, a decent ways but not too far plus the wooden post was an easier target to see than an empty can.

"Whatcha waitin' fer? Go on, show me whatcha got." I breathed out softly trying to will my heart to slow its quick pitter patter as I got into the stance Maggie showed me before. I aimed at the plank and pulled the trigger. My gut dropped to the ground when the shot veered off to the right missing the plank completely. I felt my face heat up and more disappointment enter my chest. I was almost afraid to look over at Daryl in case he was pissed or annoyed with me.

"Sorry…" I mumble out lowering the BB gun. I hear a cough at my side.

"Try again." I nodded bringing my hand back up. I repositioned my grip trying to make as direct aim as I could. Honestly there was no way I could miss this time, the target was in my sight and I think I might cry if I miss again. A breath escapes me and I shoot.

"Shit." I curse before smacking a hand to my lips. What was wrong with me? Cursing was just not something Beth Greene did, ever. Slowly I peered over to Daryl to see him staring off at the plank. I don't know what he's contemplating but I hope it's something akin to a miracle because that would be the only way I would hit something. Frustration gnawed at my insides as I waited for him to criticize me.

"Who taught ya that stance?" I blinked in surprise at his question. I wasn't expecting him to ask that, more like tell me I suck and I was wasting his time.

"Maggie did." He nodded bringing his hand up to scratch in chin thoughtfully.

"Where the hell did she learn ta shoot? Stance may work fer her but not for you." Okay, that makes sense considering I wasn't hitting the target no matter how good my aiming and centering was.

"So what do I do then?" Daryl mumbled something under his breath but I didn't catch it. I assumed he was talking to himself which before all this I would have thought to be creepy, now though I even find myself talking out loud to no one but me at one time or another. Really it's lucky none of us have lost our minds already, or yet.

"Copy me." Daryl said simply. I eyed him over as he pulled a gun from his waist. He then glanced at me before raising his arms up like I've seen everyone do many times before. I noticed his arms weren't as strained as Maggie had showed me and his stance looked far more relaxed. I raised the BB gun up glancing continuously at him as I tried copying him completely. I felt more relaxed holding my arms at a bended position. I looked to his legs to see them slightly spread apart like Maggie had done but he had his right foot just a bit ahead of the other. I quickly copied that too.

Daryl watched me the whole time as he held his stance for me to copy. Once I got to where I thought he was at I aimed at the plank and without being told I pulled the trigger. My eyes went wide as the little BB struck the wood a bit further down than I would have liked, but I hit it! I jumped up in happiness, smiling from ear to ear. "I did it!" I squealed turning to Daryl quickly and flinging my arms around him. It only last a second before we both jumped back from each other.

He looked at me with this strange twitch in his eye, for a second there I thought he was going to yell at me for touching him but he didn't. Instead he coughed uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly while taking another practically cautious step back from me. Embarrassment didn't even begin to describe how I felt at that moment. What the heck compelled me to hug him? I assumed in my excitement of actually hitting something made me forget who was teaching me.

"Good job kid. Do it again." Daryl managed to say though it looked like he was having a tough time speaking as it was. I knew my face was nothing but beet red so I just nodded to him instead of speaking and got back into the stance. I pulled the trigger again and again I hit the plank but this time lower than before. I frowned at that wondering what I was doing wrong now. "Again." Narrowing my eyes I pulled the trigger again. I hit the same place as last time only maybe an inch further up than before. I dropped my shoulders and looked to Daryl for guidance.

"What am I doing wrong now?" I hope that wasn't me whining? I tried not to sound like it. Daryl was frowning while staring hard at the plank. I bit my lip out of habit and flinched as it throbbed in pain. Crap.

"Ya should stop doin' that, just gunna split yer lip." I brought my hand to my lip looking up to see Daryl's blue eyes looking at me before turning to the BB gun in my hand. He sighed deeply. "Get back into the stance." I rubbed my lip gingerly as I turned to face the plank again. I sighed too and raised my arms back up into the stance. Suddenly I felt a hand on either side of me lightly touching my shoulders. I sucked in some breath focusing my eyes on the plank. "Loosen up yer shoulders." Daryl said tapping his fingers on my shoulders for emphasis.

Slowly I relaxed my shoulders though it was harder than I thought with him touching me. This wasn't exactly abnormal for me though, I was equally tense with Jimmy when we first started dating…wait? What does that have to do with Daryl? As if my face couldn't get any hotter. I forced myself to breathe through my nose to keep from stuttering or choking on air. Daryl then moved his hands off my shoulders which would have helped me relax more if he hadn't moved them down to my forearms locking me in his arms. I could feel the heat of his chest right at my back but there was still space between us. I snorted through my nose.

"Bring in yer arms more, prolly the risen yer aim is off." I nodded letting him bring in my forearms a bit closer to me. I felt like I could finally breathe once he stepped back from me just as a nice breeze came by helping to cool off my overheated skin. I must resemble a tomato by now. "Shoot again." Relaxing my body I aimed and took the shot. I felt extremely uncomfortable throughout the whole thing though so I couldn't even enjoy the fact that I did make the shot at head range. Goosebumps littered my arms up to my neck and all I wanted to do was rub myself all over to get rid of them.

I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to turn and look at Daryl after that, I just kept aiming and shooting when he told me too. He didn't touch me again either which helped. Yet it confused me. Why would I react to him like that? That didn't make sense to me, I barely knew him so I shouldn't be reacting like this. It was similar to how I reacted when my school crush would come by me or accidently touch me during school. I guess I can admit if only to myself that Daryl is rather good looking, in a rough, scruffy kind of way.

And only in the dark recesses of my mind would I admit that his voice sometimes sent shivers down my back, his southern accent wasn't as thick as some but just the right balance. I almost choked on air when I let myself think about it. Guh what is wrong with me? Teenage hormones. That's what Maggie would joke about, though I had a feeling she wouldn't find me crushing on Daryl very funny. Not in the least. Thinking about it though there wasn't exactly a whole abundance of men for me to look at romantically, it made sense that I would see Daryl as an attractive male but he is so way out of my league. I shouldn't even be thinking about it.

So I won't.

The rest of my training was just me shooting and Daryl giving me advice and little comments here and there. I practiced for probably an hour or so, I don't know exactly because someone never taught me how to tell time by the sun. I can't believe I'm still sore about that but I am and I end up telling Daryl too.

"Why didn't you ever teach me how to tell the time of day by the suns positions?" I questioned as we started heading in. Daryl was walking further ahead of me as we rounded the corner of the prison back to our cell block. He didn't say anything at first and I thought maybe he didn't hear or just wasn't going to answer me.

"Don't know, why didn't ya ask?" I felt baffled by his answer. He didn't know? What do you mean I should have asked? How the heck was I suppose to know to ask him?

"Okay, will you teach me how to tell time by the sun?" Daryl came to a halt turning only half way around towards me. He had an eyebrow raised with a smirk on his lips. Sadly the first thing that popped into my mind was that he looked incredibly cute. Ugh.

"Some other time kid." I pouted like a child which wasn't very endearing of me. It only made his smirk all the wider though like he wanted to laugh at my face but didn't. Actually I don't think I've ever heard Daryl laugh before? I pondered that for a moment. Did he even have a funny bone in his body?

"So when's my next training session?" I walked up to his side looking at him with the sun facing me, almost blinding me. His smirk was gone now and he looked confused.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout girl? This was it." My jaw dropped. Please tell me he's joking!?

"Wait! It was only one day!" Daryl snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yah and ya only asked ta learn ta shoot better and now ya do. Trainin's over wit'." He then turned to walk away from me but I wouldn't have that. Déjà vu. I have to convince Daryl again to train me further. I hadn't really thought this was it, I swore he was gonna teach me far more than just that. I quickly ran ahead of him to block the door into the cell block. Daryl sighed running his hand through his hair while glaring at me.

"Please Daryl let's not go through this again." I heard him mumble 'damnit' under his breath. I waited patiently though, I had a feeling I was breaking him down faster today than I did two days ago.

"Fuck, fine! I'll have ta get back ta ya on yer next trainin' session tho." I frowned but nodded letting him walk pass me. His arm brushed against mine and a little shockwave went through that arm. I pulled back but he was already gone leaving me with this strange tingly feeling all through my arm. This time I was able to rub it. That was really weird. I've never had that feeling before, not even with school crushes.

Crap. Don't think about it…don't think about it…

Just don't…

* * *

**A/N: T**here you have it! Chapter three is done with! Yay! I hope ya guys enjoyed it and I hope Daryl acted like himself too. There will be tons more interactions between them too! As for Beth sort of coming to learn that she's crushing on Daryl I feel like girls figure this shit out faster than guys do, I mean seriously guys can be damn near oblivious sometimes. Also for Carol I think she would be more affected by Sophia's death still than they ever dived into in season three (mind you I haven't seen season four yet) so I wanted to add that in there as well. Hope ya guys enjoyed it, let me know whatcha think! I'm out…

ALCzysz17


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 4**

Sighing seemed to be the thing for me lately. I felt like every time I breathed deeply I was then sighing afterwards. Even now as I play with Judith all I wanted to do was sigh. I smiled as the little tyke tossed around blocks and giggling at her destruction. It was entertaining to watch but my mind just didn't want to focus on her, it wanted to focus on Daryl. Ugh. I rubbed my forehead in frustration. Okay so I've sort of came to terms with myself that I was developing a crush on him, or I might have had a crush on him for a while now and it only just now made itself known. It was possible. Spending time out on the run for months brought all of us closer, if only for survival.

Still though it just seemed…wrong.

Not in the sense that he was so obviously older than me, but that I would develop something like this during such a time. Life was about surviving each and every day, not making goo-goo eyes at Daryl Dixon. Surprisingly I caught myself just the other day eyeing him over when he bent over. The man did have a nice butt. Ugh. Stop that! I sometimes wish I could just shut off my brain for the day, zone out completely and do my chores robotically.

Daryl told me to practice my shooting daily when I saw him at lunch earlier and when he bent over to pick up a can that fell off a table. He said he was working things out plus he has watch and would be going on a run tomorrow. I was eager to learn more but at the same time I was apprehensive of being near him at all. I don't want to have a crush on him! I just want us to be friends and learn something from him, that's it! Why did this have to happen?

Why me?

There really weren't any guys my age around here closest would be Carl sad as that is and he's only thirteen. Then there was Glenn as a close second but he's my sister's fiancé so that went without saying. Plus he's an adorable dork of a brother-in-law. I wouldn't trade him for the world, except when I want to talk personal stuff with Maggie. Fact was I didn't have many candidates to choose from around here so getting a crush on Daryl seemed so farfetched even for me. That is the last thing I thought would happen to me. Is it sad that the first thing I thought would happen to me is death? I'm only eighteen years old but I really didn't want to die a virgin.

Maybe that was it. I just wanted to have sex and then I could die without any regrets. Now that sounded pathetic even to me and I'm the one thinking about it.

Judith somehow chucked a block at my knee bringing me back to focus on her. I sighed then groaned. I need to stop thinking about him and I needed to stop sighing!

"Judy I need a distraction." She just ignored me and continued flinging her blocks wherever she felt like which meant I would have to be the one to go and retrieve them. I reached over to grab two just pass me and the one that hit my knee when I saw Carl walking through the common room. He stopped right next to Judith with a soft happy yet almost sad smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her on her head. The way he acted with her was so precious but heartbreaking all at the same time. "Hey Carl." He looked up at me and nodded still not talking much. He must have seen my sorrowful eyes on him because he clammed up and his eyes went hard with a frown on his lips.

I watched him walk away towards his cell leaving us behind. I hated this, hated how much he had changed. Before I couldn't get him to stop talking, he was a nervous talker I came to find. When he was worried or nervous about a situation he would chat my ear off like it helped deflate him from feeling that way. I, myself, found singing to be my escape from being nervous or worried. It also helped others feel better if only for a minute or two.

Carl needed help and fast. I rubbed my knee absentmindedly it did kind of hurt from the sharp corner of the wooden block as I thought of how to get Carl involved with the other kids of Woodbury. I couldn't force the kid to do something he didn't want to do. Maybe I could get someone to befriend him first? Carl certainly wasn't going to come out and talk to any of them; he was still suspicious of them. The best course of action would be for me to branch out and talk with some of them. Perhaps that girl that looked to be Carl's age? What was her name? Wow I feel sort of bad that I couldn't remember her name, then again I don't even think I've ever spoke to her either though.

I'll have to fix that then, can't have Carol take care of all the kids all of the time. My thoughts suddenly came to a halt when I realized something extremely dire.

"Oh ew Judith, you need a diaper change."…

* * *

I felt like a child to be honest every time I touched the stupid BB gun. I mean they can't let me use a real one now? I know Rick had said he didn't want to use up ammo but…I guess there's no real debating it, plus I still wasn't the greatest at shooting but I still felt like a child. Daryl calling me 'kid' didn't help; especially when I have a crush on him.

I quickly got into the stance Daryl showed me. I loosen my shoulders so I wasn't so tense and brought my arms a bit closer to me just like he showed me. I stared down the barrel to the same plank of wood. I still wonder what it was for; I know for a fact no one put it up. Slowly I released a breath and pulled the trigger. I did hit it and much closer to head range. I just need to keep practicing cause ya know practice makes perfect. Hopefully soon I'll learn how to shoot moving things.

My eyes looked out over to the outer fence. It would be nice to have that area again. Carol wanted to make a garden for produce so badly and I can't blame her. Fresh veggies would be amazing after having only canned for so long. I wanted salt too. I chuckled at my whiny thoughts and took another shot at the plank. I kept going only missing once. I felt mighty proud of myself and I went to continue when I heard a sneeze.

I jumped at the noise and turned to look behind me. Standing there watching me was that same girl I had thought about introducing myself to. Well this was rather convenient. I smiled encouragingly hoping she wouldn't run off since she did interrupt my practice. She stood there with her hands behind her back looking everywhere but at me. Was I intimidating to look at? I'm pretty sure I'm not; I mean I'm a skinny, slightly tall blonde girl. That doesn't exactly induce nightmares unless I had telekinesis like Carrie White from the book.

"Hi." I call out. She finally looks up from the ground to see my smile and slowly smiles back at me. I feel relief that she isn't going to run off before I got to talk with her first. I felt like I was on a personal mission for Carl now. And I wasn't going to fail either. Failing was not an option. "Ya know I don't even know your name. I'm Beth." I walk up to her leaving a good chuck of space between us as I brought my hand up for a handshake. She looks at me hard for a moment, trying to read me I suppose before lifting her hand to shake mine. Jeez little girl has a big grip.

"I'm Lizzie." Lizzie huh? Cute, I wonder if it's short for Elisabeth like me?

"So what you doing out here by yourself?" I ask glancing around us to see that no one was in sight except Michonne. She was constantly checking the fences to be sure they were sturdy. I found that to be boring but if someone had to do it I was glad it wasn't me. I turned back to Lizzie who was now watching Michonne.

"Well I was getting bored and wanted some fresh air. You practicing with a BB gun?" I nodded looking the gun over in my hand. It was screaming child in my face. I bit the inside of my cheek. Daryl had been right; I was splitting my lip biting it constantly.

"Yeah, we don't have enough ammo to spare so I'm using this." Lizzie nodded eyeing it over.

"Could I try?" She asked me her eyes reaching up to connect with mine. I wasn't so sure I should, but there really wasn't much harm that could be done with the BB gun. It wasn't powerful enough to kill someone like say me but it would as my brother use to say 'hurt like a bitch'. Looking at her though I don't think I have much to worry about, she just seems curious and it wouldn't be such a bad thing to learn early.

"Yeah sure." She smiled brightly at me walking up beside me as I handed her the BB gun carefully. She weighed it in her hand for a moment, getting the feel for the weight I would know since I had done it myself. She then lifted it up taking aim at the plank like I had done. I watched her take a stance that was almost an exact copy of mine. That's pretty amazing that she could copy me so fast but then she could have been watching me for much longer than I originally thought.

Lizzie took aim and fired. It hit the plank but more on the left side and lower down. I could see the frown on her lips as she squinted at the plank like it faulted her. I had felt the same way the other day when Daryl was teaching me. A chill ran down my back at the memory of him coming up behind me and touching me. Ugh no! Focus girl!

"That was good! Better than my first try." She looked disappointed and annoyed but did brighten a little at my praise. I felt like a big shot here, an adult for once. I came up to her side and brought her arms a bit closer to her body like it was done for me. "Maybe if we brought in your arms more you can level the aim better." Lizzie let me direct her as I talked then I stepped back to let her shoot again. She aimed and shot. This time she hit more directly and further up.

"Yes!" She cheered turning to me with the biggest grin that I couldn't help but laugh and smile just as big back at her. There was nothing like accomplishing something that frustrated you earlier to make you feel better. It was a great feeling indeed.

"Great! You'll be doing better in no time!" Lizzie nodded enthusiastically. She then handed me back the gun.

"Thanks Beth, that was fun but I gotta go." Disappointment entered my chest. I barely spoke to the girl and I hadn't gotten to tell her about Carl. Just before she ran off I called out to her.

"Hey Lizzie!" She stopped just short of turning the corner to look over her shoulder at me. "You should talk with Carl, ya know Rick's kid. I think you guys could become good friends." She frowned, probably thinking about what I said. I think she said okay but she was too far away for me to catch it, she then turned back around and was off. I sighed dropping my shoulders. I hope she actually does seek out Carl but I wasn't so sure that would happen though.

I turned back to my plank/target to continue my practicing cause ya know practice makes perfect…

* * *

I'm not sure if Lizzie talked to Carl but I know I was gonna. I just came across him earlier being all mopey and he ignored me when I tried talking to him. Now this means war. Carl won't listen to me though which is a problem in that of its self. The only way I knew how to bypass that is with someone of authority.

Rick Grimes.

Smiling almost evilly at my plans I asked around for Rick. So far no one had seen him and I was beginning to wonder if he went down into the tombs. I heard from Glenn that when he was feeling upset over something or needs to clear his head he would wander the tombs or visit the place where Lori died. Seems morbid to me but if it gave him some type of reassurance or closure than who was I to judge right? I caught sight of Daryl walking away from the watch tower as I leave the gated stairway. I smile at him and he nods to me but no words are exchanged.

I feel dishearten by that. I know were not the best of friends, probably never will be but I had hoped for more than a nod. Beggars can't be choosers though, but I was still going to bother him anyway. I needed to find Rick.

"Hey Daryl have you seen Rick?" I ask just before he disappeared on me like usual. There were a few guaranties with Daryl one being he'll almost always has his crossbow on him or within reach. Another was that he liked to disappear in the blink of an eye; at least that's how it seemed to me. Maybe I'm just lucky that way. He raised an eyebrow before pointing at the tower.

"Just left him up thair now. Whatcha want?" I nodded glancing back at the tower. Good I wanted this to be private.

"Oh nothing just needed to speak with him is all." Daryl frowned but nodded and continued on his way. I forced the frown that wanted to make its way on my face into a little smile. No need to let Daryl's strangeness ruin my day, I am on a mission! I quickly ascended the stairs to find Rick standing outside with a rifle in his hands. He turned to me and smiled.

"Beth, what are ya doin' up here?" I smiled in return as I came up beside him to look over the railing.

"Well…I've been worried about Carl lately. He's so standoffish now and I was thinking maybe we should get him more involved with the Woodbury kids." Rick nodded looking out beyond the fences to the woods in thought. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head, I'm pretty sure I just succeeded. He turned back to me after a moment with his eyes much brighter than before almost at ease looking.

"Now Beth that sounds like a great idea. Carl could use more interactions with kids his age." I nodded smiling from ear to ear. I felt excitement running through my veins at the thought of helping one of my closest friends, even if he didn't want it.

"Exactly what I had in mind, I know Carl won't listen to me if I suggest him hanging around the kids but if you…convinced him too…" I didn't want to say force him but really that's what it came down to. Rick seemed to know what I was saying without saying it though because he frowned like he wasn't sure he could force his son to be social. I understand but Carl needs this, I don't want him to become like Shane. The thought of sweet Carl becoming so harden and cold scared me. I know this life now didn't bring much happiness but there's always hope, and I think Carl just needs to remember that.

"Carol has mentioned wantin' to teach the kids, keep them well educated and all. I could make it mandatory." Rick looked to me for encouragement which shocked me. It's hard to see someone who had been such a leader not too long ago suddenly look so unsure of himself. I really hoped the old Rick would surface back soon. We all need him back.

"That sounds like a great idea! It'll get Carl interacting with the other kids and hopefully it'll bring him out of his funk." The more I thought about it the happier I got. I felt especially devilish when I then told Rick, "I'll tell Carl about it then! You can set it up with Carol." Like I said earlier, 'this means war'. Rick nodded and I bid him good bye as I left him to his watch.

I knew Carl wasn't going to like what I'm going to tell him one bit. I decided to wait till later though to tell him that way I could collect my thoughts and he would hopefully be in a better mood. I spend the rest of the afternoon helping around the prison till I could get Carl alone. It wasn't official yet so I didn't want anyone else hearing about it. Carl was actually pretty easy to find too. At this point in the day when the sun was slowly setting I knew I could find him near the fences staring off into the woods like he was expecting something to come out. I stood further behind him just watching. Everyone saw how broken hearted and downtrodden Rick had been about Lori's death.

But I feel everyone sort of forgot about Carl.

I mean he was the one to shoot her in the head to keep her from reanimating. I did talk to him a bit about it but he just didn't want to hear anything or talk about it. I couldn't blame him but I wonder if anyone else bothered talking with him. I could never imagine doing what he did and not be scarred by it. He held up a good front but eventually it had to go down, eventually he had to face himself.

"Hey Carl!" I called out walking slowly towards him. He glanced over his shoulder but said nothing to me much like earlier. I sighed at the look on his face. He may not want company but he was going to get it anyway. "I need to talk with you." I continued coming to a stop just short of being next to him. I decided to give him some space so he wouldn't feel cornered or crowded.

"What?" He asked turning away from the fence to finally face me. He crossed his arms over his chest defensively and it confused me. Why would he feel he would need to do that with me? I tried playing nonchalant but he was so suspicious now it only made it worse in my case.

"So I was talking with your Dad and Carol's going to start a teaching lesson for all the kids." I gauged his facial features waiting to see if he figured out the relevance to him. He narrowed his eyes but shrugged his shoulders.

"So." Ugh. The one word answers once more. I shrugged my shoulders too giving him an impish smile, this time I wanted to make him suspicious. I know Carl's a smart kid, I wonder if he's playing dumb with me or worse thought I was dumb.

"Oh no reason, just that you're also a part of it is all." Carl had been looking down to the left before his head whipped up so fast I thought he might have broken his neck. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"What!? I don't need to be a part of anything!" I shrugged again inspecting my nails as he vented out his annoyance. Sometimes he forgot that he's essentially still a kid even if he didn't always act like it, then again that tantrum he's throwing really reminded me that he is indeed a kid.

"Look Carl it won't be so bad, it'll be good for you." I tried to ease his anger but it seems I only fueled it.

"I shouldn't be wasting my time learning math and English when it doesn't matter anymore! None of that works in this world! Why would you tell my Dad anything!?" I stepped back from Carl as he shook with this unexplained rage. I bit my lip ignoring the ache and raised my hands up in a calming gesture.

"Carl calm down, it's not that bad. You really need to start hanging around others your own age." The look I received from Carl could make milk curdle, it made me wince. I pulled back some more in case he lost himself in his rage.

"Who gave you the right to decide that Beth! I don't need you telling me what to do and I don't need to hang out with anyone!" I tried in vain to calm him down again but he cursed loudly making me blush at the intensity of his anger before he took off giving me the dirtiest look ever. How did me helping him out turned into me being the bad guy?

I watched him storm off leaving me in his wake. The thoughts of helping him and being so happy to do so left me feeling horrible and stupid. Maybe I should have left Rick to tell him about it? Did I really have any right to decide anything for him even if I knew it was for the best? I wiped away a single tear feeling remorseful for my actions. I could taste blood in my mouth from my lip and the irony taste made me a bit queasy. Today just wasn't gonna be my day.

I ended up eating dinner quickly and leaving Judith in Carol's care for the night so I could be alone. Carl wouldn't even look at me and it cut me deeply. I felt horrible. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep but that would be too good to be true.

"Beth." I jumped at the sudden call of my name making my head slam into the top bunk. I groaned and whined rubbing my aching skull as I took in Daryl standing just outside my cell. He raised an eyebrow at me but did nothing more. I kind of wanted to tell him to leave me alone but I knew this had to do with my training so I bit my tongue and sucked it up.

"Yeah Daryl?" I dropped my legs over the side of the bed as I waited for him to answer.

"Tomorrow we can git ta movin' on yer trainin'. Ya have been practicin' right." He didn't ask me I noticed; more like stated it to me. I nodded trying to bring a smile to my lips but I couldn't keep the sad grimace from taking over. I didn't feel up to entertaining people right now least of all Daryl regardless of my crush. He watched me closely and it made me want to just bury my head into my pillows. "Somethin' wrong girl?" I shrugged looking over to the wall. Why would it matter to him? As much as it hurts me to think it I knew Daryl didn't really care about my wellbeing. At least that's how it feels.

"Nothing." I mumble in a soft, low tone. My fingers picked at the sheets on my bed as I waited for him to say 'okay' and leave me be. Daryl decided to do the opposite. I watched him lean against the threshold of my cell, arms crossed over his chest and looking at me dead on.

"I can wait 'ere all night." He commented trying to get comfortable. If I wasn't so upset or annoyed I would have laughed.

"There's nothing to talk about." I stated and I knew he knew I was lying. Jeez when did Daryl become a lie detector? Or has he always been able to spot out a lie before?

"Ya smell that? Smells like bullshit ta me." I snorted rolling my eyes at him as I too crossed my arms over my chest mirroring him.

"Fine." I hissed back. Maybe getting this off my chest will make me feel better. "I talked with Rick about Carl needing to socialize more and be friends with the kids from Woodbury. He said that Carol wants to teach the kids and it might be mandatory so Carl would have to join in. I went to tell Carl because all I want to do is help him but it…backfired. He's angry at me and I just feel…bad about it…" Daryl nodded absorbing my words as I spoke. I broke my arms away from my chest to fiddle my fingers to together. A nervous gesture I could never get rid of.

"I thank yer heart was in the right place, so ya shouldn't feel bad. Just give the little shit time. He'll come 'round." I looked to my fingers feeling a weight on my chest feel even heavier. What if he didn't come 'round? What if this was the straw that broke the camel's back? Carl and I were already on the rocks friendship wise, this could be it and I only made it worse.

"But what if he doesn't?" I voiced my question feeling my throat choke up. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked directly at Daryl. He looked startled by my emotions and uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Trust me kid, it's hard ta stay mad at ya." I frowned at his statement. What did that mean? Is that why he broke down so easily with training me? He couldn't stay mad at me for long. "Don't stress 'bout it. I wouldn't."

"Okay. Thanks Daryl." I felt a bit better, not much but a little was a lot better than where I was at. Daryl shrugged his shoulders before stretching his arms over his head showing off his muscular arms. A blush stained my cheeks at the sight.

"No problem, so tomorrow I'll come get ya." He turned before I could say anymore and left it there.

I laid back down after that and thought about what he said. It wasn't much but he had a point. I shouldn't stress over it, Carl would come around eventually. My heart is in the right place even Daryl knows it. I felt even better thinking about everything now. Carl was being a brat and I was being an emotional teenage mess. I stared up at the bunk above me as I thought about that last comment. 'Trust me kid, it's hard ta stay mad at ya' just rubbed me in a weird way. Not wrongly but…I don't know. I've never had someone say that about me, then again I've never went out of my way to make people mad at me aside from my siblings.

Maybe I didn't guilt trip Daryl into training me, maybe he had more heart than I realized. Either way him giving me advice and reassuring me was definitely an eye opener. I smiled and giggled a little as I thought, 'His muscles were also an eye opener.' I knew my face was red again and I laughed a little louder.

"Thanks Daryl…"…

* * *

**A/N: A**nother chapter knocked out of the ball park! Yay! I hope some of you know that when Daryl speaks it may look like I'm not spelling the words right when really I'm just writing them in how I say them out loud. Down here in the good ole south i's end up sounding like a's and e's sound more like i's. Plus g's are none existent, lol! I kind of go back on my words and think about how they would be spoken that or a consult a friend of mine (if ya haven't figured it out I live in the south). I hope ya guys enjoyed this installment of my story. I really liked the interaction between Beth and the other characters especially Daryl.

As for Lizzie, I'm not sure I wrote her right or not. Again I reiterate that I haven't watched one bit of season four but I heard about her character and looked her up on the walking dead wiki. So please let me know if I write her OOC at any point. I know you can't get much out of here with how little I showed of her but she'll pop up more. Anywho thanks for reading, faving, reviewing, and following!

ALCzysz17


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 5**

I was chilling out on my bed reading a book when Maggie came to my cell. She poked her head in smiling at me as she noticed I was reading. It was just some book I found lying around the prison; it was pretty interesting though there were many parts I skipped over. It was a book from an all male prison after all so it was full of porn that was extremely in-depth. I remember reading a chapter a few days earlier in the common area with my Daddy sitting opposite me. My face went all shades of red that he thought I was coming down with something. It took me forever to convince him I was fine. After that I avoided reading the book there instead taking it to my room because aside from the constant sexual interactions the plot was interesting.

"Hey Beth the guys just got back from the run, we need ya ta help out." I sighed bending the corner of the page I was on as I shut it and tossed the book on my bed. Carol appeared next to Maggie smiling brightly at me. I noticed the lack of Judith in her arms and asked her about it.

"Oh she's with the kids and one of the elderly women, Kate I think her name is. I needed a break anyway." We walked out to see the men in the thick of unpacking various items out of the car and truck.

I helped gather boxes that had some food, medication, and things of entertainment like books. I smiled as I noticed a few interesting titles in one box, there was also a bunch of coloring books too for the kids. The more I grabbed stuff the more I noticed that some things were more personalized. Maggie was commenting on using the sheets the guys found to cover the cells so we could all have a little more privacy. I rather enjoyed that idea.

Nothing was worse than wanting to be alone and having someone walk by your cell staring at you.

Needless to say I was especially happy about that. I handed off a box to Carl at one point. I tried to catch his eyes but he wouldn't look at me, he kept his head bowed and ignored my existence. Though I was trying to go with what Daryl told me the other day I couldn't help but feel the sting in my heart. Why couldn't things go back to the way they use to be? I miss giggling at the childish jokes Carl use to tell me or the little pranks we would pull here and there to keep everyone lively.

I miss him being himself.

Sighing I forced the feeling of hurt down repeating Daryl's words in my head like a mantra to keep myself focused on finishing up. Rick, Daryl, and Glenn had gotten quite the haul this time around. They ended up taking two vehicles out to gather a bunch of things to make the prison much homier for everyone and so there was quite a bit we were pulling out. The sun was baking down on my back making me sweat as I worked. I winced at the smell of myself.

That was another thing I missed. Deodorant. Maybe I should make a list of things we needed for the next run? We had a few essential things like pads/tampons, razors, body wash, and all that other stuff but I really wanted some nice long lasting deodorant. Good thing Maggie smelled just as bad as I do.

I turned back to the trunk of the car to notice a brown, chipped and stained nightstand. Though it had definitely seen better days it still looked great. I knew then that I wanted it. I quickly turned to Maggie to call dibs.

"I want that nightstand." I declared to her. She raised an eyebrow and looked into the trunk of the car to see what I was talking about. Upon seeing it she smiled and shrugged.

"Sure I don't care, but ya gotta ask Rick first. He and Daryl grabbed it." I nodded quickly scanning my eyes around to find either one of them. Rick happened to be the first I saw so I hurried over to him. I needed something that was normal around here and having that in my cell would be perfect.

"Hey Rick!" I came to a stop beside him and allowed him to finish his conversation with my Daddy. Once done he turned to me. "Yeah Beth?"

"Do you think I could have the nightstand you found?" I waited for his answer feeling all anxious. Honestly I feel just a little silly freaking out over a piece of furniture. If someone had told me I would be excited about a dirty, used up nightstand back before all this happened I would say they were stupid or delusional.

"Shore, why not. I haven't a use for it." I smiled broadly as Rick shrugged his okay. It was nice to feel this excitement when only a few minutes before I was feeling down about Carl. I ran back over to Maggie but not before seeing my Daddy's loving smile at my enthusiasm. Maggie looked up from dragging the nightstand to the edge of the trunk.

"So what did he say?" She asked wiping sweat from her brow. I repeated her action feeling the nasty sweat wipe off my own forehead. I flung my hand towards the ground to get rid of the wetness there. I felt very gross but I pushed the feeling aside.

"He said I could!" I exclaimed happily, wanting to jump up and down in my happiness. Maggie smiled brighter giggling at me.

"Nice, well help me get this then." We both grabbed each end of the nightstand finding it heavier than I first thought. It wasn't that big to begin with but looks were deceiving especially in this case. We only got a few feet away before I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Maggie! I need to set it down for a moment." She huffed commenting on me being a wimp before setting it down. I flexed my fingers trying to work circulation through them before sticking my tongue out at my sister. "Sorry the heaviest thing I've been holding the last few months is Judith." We both laughed at my joke before starting again.

As we slowly worked our way back to my cell my thoughts were dragged back into the past. I remember doing this a lot growing up. My Mama happened to be quite the busybody and was constantly moving furniture around every three to four months. Since I was home most of the time I ended up having to help her more times than not. Maggie and Shawn both had their own vehicles so they were out all the time and that was before my sister went to college. I jokingly considered myself my Mama's pack mule since I always helped her with the heavy lifting. I wonder where all my strength from then went to?

"Want me ta go down backwards on the stairs?" Maggie asked just as we were approaching them. I was with my back to the stairs at the moment and thinking about how little strength I had holding my end up I decided maybe it would be a good idea for her to go down backwards. I can only imagine the disaster that would be fall me if I tripped.

"Uh yeah that sounds good." We slowly turned around and Maggie started walking down one step at a time. Even though it was only three steps we still managed to goof. I accidently pushed too fast and Maggie almost skipped a step which almost made us drop the nightstand on her. She cursed loudly and glared at me. I sighed softly as my shoulders tensed up. "Sorry." I mumbled as we began again.

My fingers were aching but I didn't want to set it down again, I might not have the strength to pick it back up. Maggie apparently wanted this done with too because we were in my cell quickly enough and setting down the nightstand. I wiggled my fingers again noticing the indents from holding the heavy item. I looked at my sister to see she was doing the same thing.

"Thanks Maggie for helping me." She breathed out a sigh smiling all the same.

"You're very welcome. Next piece of furniture is mine and you'll have ta help." I laughed and nodded. It was the least I could do.

We headed back to help bring the boxes inside and sort through them. Carol grabbed all the things that would be for the children or Judith while the rest of us sorted through the rest. I managed to snag a few books including a nice notebook that I could write in. I also chose a light pink sheet to cover my cell with. I got Glenn to help me put it up after he did his and Maggie's cell. Sometimes being short just plain sucked.

There were a few other various items I got including a new hairbrush, some hair ties, a mirror that I could set on the nightstand, and a few others. I was happily decorating my cell when Daryl came around. He coughed loudly to get my attention as I had my back turned from him. When I saw him though I smiled waving my hands out in case he missed how nice my cell looked now.

"Tada! Whatcha think?" I asked looking around my cell to make sure it looked as nice as I thought it did. It could still use more color and even carpeting too but overall it was looking much better than before. Daryl leaned his arm on the threshold of my cell to eye the small room.

"It looks…nice. Lots of pink tho." I laughed at his gruff opinion rolling my eyes at him.

"I happen to like pink." He nodded giving my room another once over before settling his eyes on me. He looked awfully awkward standing there I noticed.

"Yah, well hows 'bout we git started back on yer trainin'?" Hearing this brought even more excitement in me. It mind as well be my birthday and Christmas all together. Really it was just the simple things in life that I cherished nowadays. I nodded quickly following Daryl out of the block and back towards my target with the BB gun in toll.

"When can I get a real gun?" I asked as he handed it to me. I looked it over in distain; Daryl shrugged his shoulders looking around the field.

"When I say yer ready." I pouted at his answer but couldn't hold the face long enough and smiled once again. I watched as Daryl surveyed the area as we walked back towards my practice target.

We came to a stop further away from my target so I assumed we were going to do something else today. I was both nervous and excited. Daryl turned to look at me before smirking.

"You've been practicin' right?" I nodded huffing some air out of my lungs just a little annoyed that he didn't think I was taking this seriously. Of course I've been practicing! I wouldn't dream of lying to Daryl or not follow through with what he wants me to do. I knew he didn't want to train me in anything so I need to stay on his good side wherever that side happens to be. Sometimes I wonder if it even exists.

"Yep, everyday in the afternoon since my first lesson." I stated crossing my arms over my chest. He should never doubt me. Daryl seemed amused by me then that smirk only got wider.

"Really now? Well alrighty then, let's move on ta movin' targets." I gulped but stood my ground. I wasn't going to let him know how nervous that made me. I only just started working on a target not moving, I can only imagine how horrible I'll be on something moving around. Daryl probably saw the apprehension in my eyes because he continued on. "It'll be fine, nothing ta it really. Not all yer enemies are gunna stand still for ya ta shoot them."

I understood that well enough but that didn't make me anymore confident in myself. Daryl started walking off closer to the fence keeping us from the outer fence full of walkers. We still hadn't gotten to clearing them out or fixing the gate that was destroyed by the Governor. It made me feel even more confined and constricted to the prison as I watched the walkers roam around practically lifeless but free. I wonder what really keeps them going. I've seen some that were missing important body parts like say their lower half but they still kept going. Was it instinct? Or did they have something like a constant mantra going through their minds telling them to keep eating human flesh?

I shivered at the thought. Really I shouldn't be thinking about them having any type of subconscious. They clearly didn't. My Daddy had stated his opinion being that they didn't have a human soul inside them anymore. I sort of hoped that was true. I'd like to think that my Mama and brother are up in heaven and not in pain or stuck inside their bodies with no control over their actions. Gosh how horrible would that be? To be stuck inside your own body while it went on a rampage eating humans alive like a vicious animal.

Great, now I'm feeling nauseous.

"I wantcha ta shoot one of them walkers in the head." Daryl finally said once we came to about a foot from the fence. I placed my hand on my stomach hoping it would settle as I stared out at the walkers roaming around aimlessly. I turned my gaze to Daryl hoping I looked more much confident than I felt. He had his arms crossed over his chest expectantly as though I would just whip the BB gun out and start shooting them down one by one.

If only.

"I can't possibly shoot them from this far." I pointed out seeing as the closest walker was quite a few feet away. There was no way I could make that type of shot not at my rooky level. Daryl only shrugged his shoulders not letting my negative behavior deter him.

"Practice makes perfect. Good thing yer not usin' a real gun ta waste ammo." I frowned turning back to the fence. I stared hard at the closest walker that was a male with dirty, greasy blonde hair and decaying skin around his mouth and chin. I could make out his gums from here and it made my stomach twist at the sight. So much for hoping my stomach would settle. His clothes were torn up and he was wearing one shoe. And if my eye sight was correct he was also missing three fingers on one hand leaving only the thumb and index finger connected to him. To put it simple he must have went through hell and quite a bit of pain to get to where he was at now.

I walked a little closer to the fence and aimed the BB gun at head level. I tried my best to gauge his movements so I could hit him; he wasn't running around just shuffling slowly by. I started building up my confidence as I settled into the stance Daryl taught me. It really shouldn't be too hard. I pulled the trigger.

And I missed him completely. I wasn't going to give up though I kept my eyes on him and prepared for another shot. I took it but that one also missed him. I don't even know how though! I had him locked in my sights, he's barely moving at this point yet I can't manage to get a hit on him. I tried again, fail. I tried a fourth time, fail. I was growing more and more frustrated as I took a fifth shot, fail.

What the hell!?

"Damnit." I hissed out as I heard a chuckle come from my right. I instantly glared at Daryl as he chuckled at my failed attempts. Feeling my eyes burning into him he met my eyes that were so full of amusement I couldn't help but retort back. "Oh yeah yak it up over there, I'm so glad you're finding my failure amusing." I spat out wanting to actually shoot him with the BB gun. I know for a fact it wouldn't kill him just leave a nice small bruise. Daryl shook his head at me.

"I wasn't laughin' at yer attempts; I was laughin' at ya cursin'." A blush bloomed on my cheeks and I felt the urge to curse at him. I didn't much like to curse but it did help me vent out my emotions. Usually I would silently do it in my mind but somehow I've been screwing up and speaking out loud. I decide to blame Daryl for this one.

"Well instead of laughing at me why don't you do something to help." Daryl scrunched his face up in thought.

"Damn Beth he's movin' girl ya gotta move yer body too. Follow his movement with yer eyes and gun." I took his advice and got back to the stance though this time I slowly followed with my gun trained on him. I pulled the trigger feeling like this time I would nail him.

And nail him, I did not.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I was about to chuck my gun at the ground when I felt hands on my shoulders. I tense up immediately as I felt the heat of Daryl's body directly behind mine. He moved my body a bit closer to the fence than I had been.

"Raise yer gun." He told me and I did so. He then placed his fingers lightly on the temples of my head. A tingle of pleasure raced down through my body at his touch causing me to grow nervous. Very lightly he directed my eye sight to follow the walker. "Watch 'im carefully, keep all emotions in check they only get in the way." I went to nod but he kept my head in place. He let go of my head only to reach around me to grasp my wrists that were holding the BB gun tightly. My hands felt slick with sweat from my nerves and the afternoon heat of the sun.

I could feel he was as tense as I felt. His arms caged me in and I knew I was slightly shaking from his close proximity. Butterflies flapped around in my tummy doing nothing to help keep the emotions I was having in check. My throat was once more dried to the bone and my heart was racing inside my chest. Every time I felt his chest lightly brush my back a little shock went through me. He was making this damn near impossible for me now.

"Follow his movement wit' yer gun, stay focused." As if I could even begin to grasp that concept with him touching me. I gave a shaky breath as he slowly tugged my wrists along with my body to follow the walker. His hands felt rough on the skin of my wrists, his grip there so very light I could easily break away if I wanted to, and in all honesty I didn't want too. "Ya can do this." Daryl said, at last pulling away from me so I could truly focus like he wanted. I really wanted to analyze the feelings going through me and what they met towards Daryl but I wanted to shoot this walker more. I kept my body moving like he directed me pushing all real thoughts out of my head and keeping my gaze leveled.

I pulled the trigger.

And I hit the walker right above his ear! I wanted to scream in happiness of finally hitting him but I forced myself to not react instead I kept my eyes trained on him and shot again. This time I struck his temple causing the walker to turn towards us. I found it easier to shot him again when he was heading our way and I got him once in the eye and another in his forehead. Daryl had me walk down the fence to find another walker to shot at once I had enough of this one.

This time it was a woman who unfortunately looked recent. She wasn't as dirty looking as the rest of them or as decaying either. She had short shoulder length amber hair, wearing jeans and a tank top. She was missing her right arm up to her elbow and I could see the stub of the bone and tendons. That looked extremely painful, I hoped she got it after she died and not before. I followed Daryl's directions again almost imagining him behind me again and directing me that way. Of course he wasn't.

Actually he walked a bit further from me. I couldn't blame him for giving us space. I have been fighting a dizzy spell from his earlier closeness and though he was calm in directing me I could tell he was uncomfortable and very tense while doing so. That was something I noticed about Daryl more and more. He didn't seem to like to be touched or be close to anyone. Even the little touches that Carol gave him made the man nervous though it was hard to notice. Their exchanges were never tense unless something bad had happened before hand. I could see more of the bond Carol had been talking about before. I wonder if he has claustrophobia.

It would help explain his wariness of being close to others or in tight spaces, but that didn't really tell me why he didn't like being touched. The thought that he may have been molested when he was younger caused me to miss my shot. I shook my head trying to force these distracting thoughts from my head. It wasn't any of my damn business anyhow. Though, I glanced at Daryl over my shoulder, it did make me wonder.

I ended up shooting the female walker quite a few times in the head, I think I really pissed her off too cause she came at me trying to come through the fence. I squawked unladylike and fell to my butt in the process. I heard Daryl snort behind me probably trying to hold in laughter at my fail. I glared at the walker as she rattled the fence staring down at me like her life depended on getting me and really it did. I gulped before turning the BB gun at her and shooting her in the head once more as retaliation for knocking me on my butt in front of Daryl. I ended up taking out her eye and it bled down her cheek in a murky, brownish red mess.

I gagged at the sight as I pulled myself up to my feet.

"Nice work kid. Make sure ya practice every day." I nodded looking back briefly at the walker as I started towards Daryl. He looked well entertained by my actions, it made me want to shoot him even more.

"Yep, yep." I mock saluted him to which he rolled his eyes but I noticed a little lift at the corner of his mouth at my antics. I smiled at the thought that he found me funny, though mostly at my expense at times but it was better than not liking me at all. We started back to the prison as the sun was slowly going down. A strong wind blew in tossing my hair wildly around me. I tried my best to contain it but I still got slapped in the face. A rather annoying piece got in my eye causing me to trip on an uprooted slab of concrete.

I felt my head ram into something hard but also soft and heard a grunt. Then there was a hand on my left arm gripping tightly and another hand on my right shoulder blade. I felt heat explode on my face as I felt the scratchy, dry texture of Daryl's vest. I pulled my head back to see his eyes wide with surprise and his lips twisted in an 'o'. But there in his eyes I saw this fear, an almost uncertainty. Then suddenly I was pushed to my feet just barely able to keep myself from tumbling backwards at the force of the push.

Daryl watched me intensely for a moment as I corrected my balance. I felt a need to apologize but I don't know why. "Sorry, hair got caught in my eye." I explained but as I looked up to catch Daryl's eyes he had already turned around and was walking inside the prison leaving me there by myself.

I stared after him long after he had left me in deep thought. That fear shocked me. My thoughts of him being possibly molested were starting to look more and more along the lines of truth than I originally thought. I remembered back in school for health class we had talked about the signs and symptoms of rape and molestation along with other forms of physical abuse. Heck I even knew a girl who had gotten raped in my class. She had been at a party that I didn't get to go to cause Shawn had ratted my out.

She had gotten seriously drunk that night and ended up getting raped by one of the varsity basketball players. The only reason I even knew about it was because five months later she hung herself because she was pregnant. I remember though the way she acted after that party. She had been a bright, happy, and bubbly person always with a smile and kind word. It was after the party that all that had changed. She withdrawn from all her friends, there was never a smile on her lips or kind words out of her mouth. She closed in on herself like a startled clam. I noticed the changes but at the time I didn't think anything about it.

Sometimes I wish I had, maybe then she would still be alive today.

I frowned crossing my arms over my chest as another strong wind blew by. Daryl seemed like such a strong man, like nothing could get to him. My heart felt like it was being gripped in a tight fist as I thought about something terrible that happened to him before I had met him. All the signs were there. He didn't like being touched, he didn't talk about his feelings with anyone except maybe Carol but I was littered with doubts on that, and he was constantly suspicious of others. Well that had become less pronounced as he has grown use to all of us, but sometimes I see it there on his face in the hard lines of his frowns and glares.

Suddenly the feeling of wanting to help him came to me.

But this could blow up in my face if I didn't tread lightly look at how well I did with Carl. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms as the wind became cooler. I looked up to the sky to see dark clouds rolling in; a nice thunderstorm was coming our way and fast. As I stared at the dark, angry looking clouds I wondered if I should just leave things alone with Daryl. I didn't want another person hating me for just wanting to help but I couldn't get the look of fear in his eyes out of my mind. He was so scared of my physical contact and I just wanted to understand why.

I just want to help him.

I only hoped that I didn't screw up as bad as I did with Carl…

* * *

**A/N: T**here ya have it chapter five! A little more training for Beth and interactions between the two. So Beth notices Daryl's strange behavior with being close to people and instead of knowing he was abused as a child she thinks he's been molested as one, which I figured she could get confused with either. I notice that a lot of authors put up that Beth had seen his scars before, but I decided to go with her not knowing about them at all. Give her a bit of mystery to figure out about Daryl lol!

Hope ya guys enjoyed this installment! I'll have the next chapter up and ready soonish! Promise! Check ya later…

ALCzysz17


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 6**

It had been storming for the last few days keeping most of us inside. I could hear the pounding of the rain on the ceiling as though it was trying to beat its way into the prison. Because of all the constant noise especially at night Judith was becoming even more of a handful. She fussed and cried throughout the night making Carol and I tired to the bone. We switched off on who got her and last night had been my night. I yawned loudly not even bothering to hide it as I ate my lunch. I had Judith sitting on my lap as I bounced her. I had a bottle to her mouth instead of feeding her mushy food; the nipple of the bottle was helping with her teething.

Since it was raining so much I hadn't gotten to train on my shooting and I felt terrible about that. Also Daryl was avoiding me again, this time I knew he was too. When I did see him I would try to make eye contact with him and he would just look the other way or quickly leave the room. As much as it annoyed me I understood why he was being that way. I couldn't force this anyway.

So I decided not to bother him for the time being, plus Judith was taking up a good amount of my time with the storm going on. Rick thinks it might be a tropical storm since we were moving from summer into fall. I hoped it was just that and not a hurricane instead. That would be just our luck too. I felt bad for everyone on watch though because even with the limited visibility outside Rick insisted on keeping the watch up so everyone went out dry and came back drenched in rain water.

Carol and I worked hard on drying everyone's clothes but it was hard when we couldn't let anything hang outside to dry. It was times like these that I wish the dryers didn't take so much energy and gas to use otherwise everything would go much faster. I winced when Judith wailed loudly in my ear as a booming sound of thunder rocked the prison. I pulled the bottle from her mouth making 'shhing' noises to calm her down. My head throbbed as another loud boom of thunder came.

I started whispering in her ear trying to be as soothing as I could for the baby girl. She only continued to cry and whine struggling a little in my arms. I felt like crying myself from lack of sleep and the ever present headache. All of a sudden Judith was taken out of my hands before I could even process what was happening. I looked up sharply to see Daryl standing there rocking Judith as she continued carrying on.

He kept at it and before I knew it she was settled down again. I couldn't believe my eyes, there was just something about Daryl that Judith loved. No matter the situation she would always calm down for the man like he had the magic fingers or something. I was mildly impressed as I reached for the bottle to hand to him. He nodded his thanks and started feeding her. I was even more surprised when he sat down beside me on the bench.

There was still a good chuck of space between us but it surprised me all the same.

"She ain't likin' the thunder huh." Daryl commented almost jokingly because it was obvious that she didn't. I just nodded feeling even more tired now that I didn't have her in my arms. I turned back to my food to try and eat what I could before I end up passing out in my food. "Ya look like shit."

"Thanks Daryl cause that's what every girl wants to hear." I replied back dryly, glaring at him in the corner of my eye. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed; he rubbed a hand over his cheek.

"Sorry I ain't mean ta be an ass. Statin' facts." I sighed feeling very short with him right now. It was just me being tired though so I kept my mouth shut and force fed myself. Still I ended up opening my big mouth either way.

"Okay captain obvious, but you're not winning any beauty contests either." The minute those words came out of my mouth I just wanted to reach other and yank them back in. Daryl frowned deeply turning to look around the cafeteria. Guilt barred down on me and I just couldn't force myself to eat anymore. I pushed away my food to give him my full attention. He didn't deserve my attitude regardless that I was working on three hours of sleep maybe even less I shouldn't have let myself act that way towards him. "Sorry Daryl I'm just so tired right now, it's not you."

He still kept his frown but he did eye me over briefly then turned his sight to Judith who was pushing the bottle away from her mouth. He set it aside then turned her around in his arms so her head was leaning over his shoulder. I watched as he patted her back with just enough force to get a burp out of the baby. I could never get her to burp that quickly, I was sometimes too afraid I was using too much force when patting her on the back. Daryl though he did it like a pro.

"Ya should get some sleep then, I'll keep an eye on 'er for ya." I wanted to protest since I knew he had just come off of watch only a few minutes ago. His hair was wet and plastered to his skin but he had changed his clothes for they were still dry. A yawn erupted from me before I could tell him 'no' and that sealed my fate. "Go on girl, git out of 'ere." I could only nod before I stumbled to my feet and left.

It felt like a long dangerous journey back to my cell since I was so tired everything lost sense of time for me. Once I laid my head on my pillow though I was out like a light…

* * *

I sucked in air sharply sitting up quickly. My heart was pounding, no hammering inside my chest about ready to break through my rib cage and take off without me. All I could hear was my harsh breathing in my small cell. Everything else was quiet around me and dark. I couldn't be too sure on the time of day since it was still clearly storming out but I knew at least two hours or so had gone by. I felt recharged from my nap but still very tired and weary.

I don't know what woke me up or why I was having a heart attack upon waking but at least I was up now. I didn't want to sleep the day away, there was still much I could do. It took me a good minute to get out of my bed since my sheets were warped and wrapped around me, trapping me inside a cocoon of sorts. I wiped sweat from my forehead and lifted my hair up into a high ponytail as I felt sweat on the back of my neck. Getting up I still managed to trip over something and bang my knee against my nightstand. "Shit!" I cursed lightly rubbing my aching knee as I made my way out of the cell.

The lighting over head was dim like normal so I could just barely make out anything around me. I walked into the common room to see it empty. I walked up the stairs there to the catwalk to look out the windows. It was still raining cats and dogs out making the clarity of the glass blurry but I could just make out the wind blowing hard against the trees further out. It was dark and gloomy looking outside as the wind whipped around. I'm really starting to think we are getting the tail end of a hurricane.

I walked back down the stairs heading out back towards the café to see who was there. I wondered how well Daryl faired with Judith. I knew he could handle the baby but he looked just as tired as I did, probably more so because he had to fight not only see through the rain but the wind too. Maggie had recounted only yesterday how she was almost pulled off the tower by how powerful the winds were. That scared me because that met that the winds blowing through were hitting beyond ten miles per hour. Walking through the dark hallways wasn't helping me feel any better either. I hated going through here by myself, the fear that a walker would pop out always made me paranoid.

Finally I made it to the café to see Maggie and Glenn eating along with everyone else. I noticed Sasha wasn't among them or Michonne. They were probably the ones on watch right now. It appeared to be dinner time so I obviously slept much longer than I originally thought. Oh well I guess that means I'll just take Judith tonight instead of Carol so she can get more sleep. I sat down beside my sister practically throwing my weight into the seat with how lazy I was feeling. Maggie merely glanced at me with a raised eyebrow before going back to her dinner. Glenn though decided to talk.

"Hey Beth, how was your nap?" I shrugged leaning forward to prop my chin into my hand with my elbow balanced on the table.

"Fine, I needed the sleep." I commented lightly looking over everyone before meeting his eyes. "Where's Judith and Daryl?" Glenn shrugged his shoulders in response as his mouth was full.

"Last time I saw them they were headin' to the library." Maggie piped up shoving her empty plate away from her. I sighed rubbing my forehead as I tried willing my headache away. It didn't work. "Headache?" My eyes searched Maggie's before I nodded.

"Yeah, woke up with it." The throbbing only got worse when another blast of thunder sounded around us filling up the room with its monstrous noise. Everyone fell silent when the lights flicker for a moment. I watched Rick quickly stand up staring at the lights above as did everyone else. A minute went by before they stabilized. Though the lights were bothering my eyes I was grateful that we weren't plunged into darkness.

"Ya know ya always use ta get headaches durin' thunderstorms when you was little. Remember? We could always tell when it was gonna storm cause you would get headaches." Maggie said thoughtfully staring me down as she spoke. I closed my eyes as I tried remembering exactly what she was talking about. It didn't take me long to remember though and she was right. Many times as a child I would feel this pain probably migraines whenever a thunderstorm came about. Daddy use to give me Motrin back in the day, but now though…I guess I'll just have to bare it.

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to find Daryl and Judith." I stood quickly turning away from them to leave to the library. Maggie commented on me staying safe but I waved her off.

I've never thought Daryl would ever go to the library to be honest, not that I thought he was dumb or anything but I figured he wasn't much into reading. The lights flickered again in the halls as I made my way sending chills down my spine. If I thought walking to the cafeteria was scary it was ten times worse going to the library with the lights going on and off. I kept a hand on the wall during my trek just in case I was plunged into darkness. That would just be my luck too. Stopping at a crossroads I looked down the left wing and then the right.

I forgot which way it was to the library. Ugh. I racked my brain trying to remember and when I opened them everything was dark. I gasped sharply feeling my eyes widen but it was dark everywhere. I looked towards the ceiling but I knew the lights were out. No this is not happening right now! Luckily for me my hand stayed against the wall so I slowly slid against it looking around and trying to get my bearings together. I was leaning on the wall towards the right and I still wasn't sure which way I should go. I closed my eyes again trying to make out any sounds but the crash of thunder outside kept me from hearing anything.

Should I yell out?

The possibility that Daryl might hear me was there, but I knew the library to be quite a ways down the hall and the storm could easily block out my voice. I gulped as I made my decision to head down the right wing only because I was near the wall anyway. As if the lights being out weren't bad enough the fact that I couldn't make out any noises at all brought up the fear factor a notch. My heart was pounding rapidly against my rib cage.

I slowly etched my way along the wall keeping my back to it. Though the prison was searched rather thoroughly for walkers the library was closer to the big gap in the side of the building where once upon a time Tyreese, Sasha, and their small group had gotten in. I remember helping to block that area as well as we could but there wasn't much we could do. Mostly we blocked off the entrance to that area just in case. Hopefully I wasn't actually heading that way otherwise I would be screwed.

Another chill raced down my back as I took notice in the drop in the air making it cooler. I stopped suddenly.

Was that a groan?

My knees bumped together in fear as my hands shook against the wall. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness but not much. I felt like things were moving all around me which was disorienting. I counted to ten in my head to try and calm myself down though that really did nothing for me. I needed to keep going. Even if I decide to head back I would still get lost because of the twists and turns before coming to the crossroad. Either I kept going and hope to come upon the library with Daryl and Judith or I stay put and hope that the lights turn back on and I don't get eaten by walkers.

Standing still was not an often for me. Anxiety welled inside my gut so I went with continuing on.

I only got a few feet further before I jumped at a loud bang echoing down the hall further ahead. Please don't be a walker, please don't be a walker. I repeated the mantra in my mind as I stayed put. Would they be able to see in the dark? I wouldn't think so but I'm sure a walker would be able to smell me regardless. I was at a great disadvantage here and I'm figuring out too late that I really may have taken the wrong side of the wing too.

Another bang this time much closer than the last jump started me into action. The fact that there wasn't a human groan or baby noises indicated to me that it wasn't Daryl with Judith. I whipped around fast and took off the opposite way I was heading. In my panic I didn't think to keep my hand on the wall I just kept running to get as far away from the walker as possible.

"AHHHH!" A scream was ripped out of my throat when something warm slammed into my body as I ran into them. I heard a grunt as we collided to the floor painfully. Thinking it's a walker I tried getting back to my feet fast but it grabbed me around my waist anchoring me to it. I screamed even louder waiting for the pain of teeth to come bearing down on my neck or shoulder.

"Shit girl! It just me!" I never thought I would be so happy to hear his voice. I instantly stopped struggling in his arms turning around to see Daryl but of course being stuck in pitch blackness I couldn't make out anything.

"D-Daryl?" I questioned though I knew it was him. He grunted again as confirmation for me before I realized I was sitting on his stomach. I knew I wasn't heavy but I wasn't light as a feather either. "Sorry." I went to stand but hissed when I tried to straighten my right leg. The adrenaline that had been racing through my veins before was slowly evaporating away leaving me almost boneless in the process but also letting me know that I messed up my kneecap too.

"Ya a'right?" Daryl asked as I figured he was sitting up to stand. His hand touching the back of my thigh startled me as a light tingle ran through me. I quickly reached for his hand though it flinched away when I touched him.

"I think I hurt my knee when we fell." I finally said back jumping when his hand touched my ribs this time. His fingers accidently brushed the underside of my left breast making me gasp in response. Daryl cursed under his breath.

"Shit where's yer damn shoulder." He commented harshly though I had a feeling it wasn't towards me. I reached out and caught his hand again this time gripping tightly so he wouldn't pull away. As nice as his groping me in the dark was there was still a walker loose further down the hall. We both stopped breathing for a second when we heard the tell tale groan. "The fuck?" Daryl said as my hand tightens in my grip on his.

"There's a walker down the hall." I whispered urgently feeling him stiffen at my words. Then there was a tug on my hand as he directed me back to where he came from. I knew I should have taken the left wing. I quickly noticed we were lacking another person. "Where's Judith?"

"Left 'er in the library sleepin'. I came ta investigate why the lights went out." I nodded trying to keep up with Daryl. His hand let go of mine suddenly before grabbing my hand more firmly. I felt the warmth of his hand encase mine more and the slight scratchiness of his calluses against my fingers and palm. A warm sensation ran down from my hand to my arm to the pit of my gut. The feeling of being safe calmed me down even though we were in darkness with a walker not too far behind us.

Daryl stopped abruptly before I heard a door open to my right. Once we were securely in the library I could see a bit better because of the high windows letting in moonlight though it was shrouded with the dark clouds of the storm. It was better than the pitch black in the hall. I could barely make out Daryl as he grabbed a wooden table pushing it along the floor then against the double doors leading in.

"Where's Judith?" I asked once more not being able to make out much, just hazy shadows.

"She should be sleepin' over thair on the couch." I located the couch he was talking about and slowly walked over to see Judith sleeping soundly. Cautiously I pushed her away from the edge as I looked upon her sleeping self. She looked grainy with the limited lighting but she looked fine to me. I brushed a hand over her forehead. "We gunna be stuck 'ere fer awhile till they git the lights back on." I frowned at the thought turning to look over my shoulder at Daryl.

He was leaning against the table blocking the door looking straight at me. I could vaguely make out that his arms were crossed over his chest. How long was awhile going to be? I really hope Rick and the others get to the generator soon. Hopefully without any disasters happening along the way. I knew we stocked up on candles a few runs back and placed at least two in every cell and a few in a lot of the rooms so that meant the library was no different. I stood up from my crouch to take a scan of the room.

There should be some candles somewhere in here I just know it. I walked around trying to be light on my feet in case the walker had gotten further down the hall towards the library. During my search I realized Daryl had his crossbow on him like usual so we weren't completely defenseless if worst case scenario the walker or more come busting into here. I opened a draw on a check out type desk that was probably used for confiscating items from the convicts that use to inhabit this prison.

"Whatcha doin'?" Daryl asked eyeing me over when I looked towards him. I opened another draw as I answered back. "Candles. I know there has to be at least one in here." I went to another set of draws but found nothing. There was only one more and I hoped upon hope that it contained just one.

It did but it was actually three medium sized candles that were maroon colored. I smiled in victory grabbing all three and walking towards Daryl. I set them down on the table he leaned against before placing my hand to him with my palm up. Immediately he frowned at the gesture.

"What?" I snorted rolling my eyes.

"Your lighter." I inquired raising my hand a bit higher between us. Daryl shook his head before reaching into his pocket and producing the lighter I knew he always had on him. "Thank you." I replied back upon getting it. I quickly lit all three giving the room a soft yellow glow. My eyes hurt just a tad from the lighting but I forced myself to get use to it. Glancing at Daryl as I left one candle with him I could tell the light was hurting his eyes too.

I placed one candle on a table between us and the last by Judith who was still sleeping in total bliss. I envied her ability to do that, but then she was a baby so she didn't know the type of danger we lived day by day. Sometimes I wished I could feel that way too like I did back on the farm, but then that wasn't very realistic with the world we live in now. Honestly when I really thought about it had Rick's group not encountered Otis during his hunt we may still be there on the farm? Then again being realistic we might also be dead too.

I took a sit in one of the wooden chairs crossing my legs at the ankles like a lady. My hands were fidgeting in my lap as we waited in the candle light. It wasn't completely silent with the winds outside and the rain still pelting the windows and roof. I stared down at the floor in thought of what to do or say. I didn't really know Daryl all that much so I could ask about himself but I knew that would get me nowhere. Playing twenty questions would lead to no answers in regards to Daryl, at least that I knew well enough. Then like a light bulb turning on over my head I remembered there was a reason I came to find him aside from making sure Judith was okay.

"Sorry I haven't gotten time to practice my shooting." I stated quietly between us. I knew I had no reason to be sorry but I was. If only this dang storm would blow over then I could continue my practicing and in turn Daryl would teach me more, or so I hoped. I watched him shrug his shoulders staring up to the windows overhead.

"Not yer fault, damn storm makes it impossible ta do anythin' outside." I leaned back in my seat looking over to where he was staring at.

"Yeah…well is there anything you can teach me inside?" I saw in the corner of my eye that Daryl was looking at me but I kept my sights on the windows. I waited for what felt like forever for him to respond back to me.

"Was gunna teach ya how ta use a knife…" My eyes instantly went to him in surprise. I never thought about using a knife before, I mean I know it would be best when going one on one especially when you don't wanna draw any attention to yourself like the loud bang of a gun would.

"Really?! Could you teach me now?" I couldn't contain the excitement in my voice. We were probably going to be here for awhile like he said so we might as well use this time wisely. Even with the walker outside they don't know how to open doors aside from barging into them so I'm pretty sure were as safe as were ever gonna be. Daryl looked down to the floor as I stood up in my excitement.

"I don't know…" He commented looking over to Judith sleeping. I frowned trying to think of a way to convince him.

"It's not like we have anything better to do…" I pointed out coming to stand by the candle between us. He chewed on his lip much like I usually do. I have a feeling he's going to cave in so I went on. "I mean what if there are more walkers out there then we thought? I could help more if I knew what I was doing." Daryl's forehead wrinkled in thought drawing his eyebrows downward in a 'v'. Hopefully that pushed him in the right direction.

"I suppose we could, no harm in teachin' ya now." I smiled lightly as he pushed off from the table. I walked around to the open space towards our left looking at him expectantly.

Daryl looked a bit unsure of himself so I waited till he got his thoughts gathered then he proceeded to pull out his big hunters knife from his waist band. I watched it gleam in the candle light feeling a bit anxious about learning how to use something so deadly looking. He looked it over briefly before flipping it in his hand a few times while speaking. "So the first thin' ya should know 'bout usin' a knife is that ya should try ta always have it in a defensive hold." He gripped the handle tightly twisting it so the blade pointed outward from his body. "Makes it easier ta stab a walker in the head." Daryl then swung the blade forward as though there was a walker in front of him. I nodded to show my understanding.

"Usin' a knife in the offensive hold," he quickly twisted the handle around so the blade pointed inward at him, "is only good fer fightin' 'nother person. Hopefully it won't come down ta that." Daryl showed me a few slashes with his knife as he went on.

He was very informative as he showed me different swings and stabs. The first few minutes of his lesson was just Daryl talking about the knife, how to handle it, where to strike, and so on and so forth. This was probably the most he had ever said in front of me honestly and the thought about what Carol had said about staying on topic to talk with him came to mind. So I ended up asking him important questions and commenting on other things like my height difference. Daryl knew a lot about knife fights it seems which shouldn't surprise me but it did. I knew he looked rough and everything but I didn't think he would actually know this stuff like he got into many fights that would call for it. I thought about asking him because it would be a good way to branch off topic but I decided not to.

No need to get him to clam up on me.

So far it seemed pretty easy when watching someone who knows what they're doing demonstrate. It's when it came down to me holding the knife and going through the motions that it became much harder. No one said Daryl was an easy to please teacher. He made me practice quite a bit, criticizing me left and right when I didn't do it exactly right. I was growing frustrated with him but I kept my mouth shut and sucked it up. There were moments I did do things right and he would give me an encouraging smile and nod, sometimes even words but the look of satisfaction in his eyes at me getting better was the best of all.

A flutter feeling in my chest would settle down into my gut making me warm all over at the sight of his eyes. I never knew I would be a sucker for blue eyes. Jimmy had brownish green eyes, sort of hazel actually. They always held a warmness to them that I liked in brown eyes, but Daryl's blue eyes reflected so much of him and I don't believe he even knows it too. As they say eyes are the windows to the soul and Daryl was my proof that that saying is true.

A loud crash of thunder stopped our training session. I jumped accidently nicking myself with the blade on my left forearm. I winced feeling a slight ache and seeing blood slowly well up from the wound and leak over the edge of my arm. Daryl cursed taking the knife out of my hand though not roughly when another boom came about. Then Judith woke up screaming.

Quickly I ran to her picking her up to calm her down. I could feel her little heart beating quickly against her chest as she wailed in my ear. Then as if nothing more could happen a banging on the door brought our attention from each other and the baby. I frowned stepping back when we heard the groaning on the other side of the door. There was more than one voice out there. My heart raced as I realized we were trapped with a baby that I couldn't get calmed down and I was bleeding. The smell of my blood alone could be the reason they were riled up out there.

"Fuck." Daryl pushed against the table as the door was actually starting to cave in from the pressure of the walkers outside it. If that was happening then it meant that there were quite a few walkers out there. I bounced Judith trying to sooth her as she cried loudly. "Please honey, please calm down." I whispered into her ears trying and failing to do so. Daryl dug his heels into the ground as the table was slowly being pushed out of the way.

I could make out a hand sticking out between the two doors as the walkers put their weight against it. "Calm 'er the fuck down!" Daryl growled out quickly flipping the table over knocking one of the candles to the ground then pushing against the underside of the table against the doors. I was running quickly out of ideas on how to get the baby girl to calm down. Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird." I started singing lowly pacing around with a little bounce. "And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass." I kept going getting a bit louder as Judith's cries went down. "And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat, and if that billy goat don't pull." I ended up going through the verses in my mind as I sang knowing them word by word till I got to the very end, "You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

By now Judith was all but quiet looking at me with wide eyes. I smiled softly but it was short lived.

"Beth!" I quickly averted my eyes to Daryl who was struggling to keep the walkers out. I put Judith down on the floor with her back against the couch before running over to help Daryl put pressure on the table and door. He was straining when I placed my back against the bottom of the table though I don't feel like my weight made much a difference.

"It's not gonna hold much longer!" I voiced out feeling my feet slide against the dusty floor. I tried digging my heels into the floor but it didn't do much for me. Daryl had fallen towards the ground in a crouch with his legs bowlegged as we tried to keep ourselves in place.

"Shit! We may have ta fight!" I was afraid of that. Daryl turned to me with these serious eyes. He was counting on me to help get him through this, to get us all through this. Now was not the time to wimp out. I maintained eye contact and nodded. Then the lights came back on. I blinked at the sudden brightness in the room, my eyes hurt even more now going from dim lighting to bright. If they got to the generator then that meant they were close by.

"Help!" I shouted out, screaming at the top of my lungs. Daryl looked at me like I had completely lost it.

"The fuck ya doin'!? Yer just rilin' them up more!" I shook my head quickly yelling out another 'help'.

"The lights are on Daryl! That means their close by!" I yelled out once more as it got harder and harder to hold back the horde. I hoped someone was coming otherwise I may have just compromised us and essentially just killed us.

"Help!"

That's when I heard the bang of a gun. Before long the horde lessened becoming easier to settle our weight against the table. Daryl quickly stood up grabbing my arm and pulling me away as the table got shoved aside. I watched in awe as he whipped out his crossbow from his back shooting a walker in the head then moving on to another one after pulling the cord back with amazing agility. I picked up Judith and stepped back as Daryl worked. I felt relief the instant I saw Rick and Glenn appear in the door way with their weapons drawn and blood on their attire.

"Ya guys okay?" Rick asked looking between us. Glenn looked just as relieved as I felt even Daryl's shoulders dropped from their tense posture as he noticed it was all over. I nodded to answer Rick's question.

"Man, that storm must have brought in all those walkers! There were tons just outside in the halls." Glenn exclaimed rubbing a hand through his hair. I cradled Judith to me as Daryl started pulling out arrows from the dead walkers in here.

"What happened ta the lights?" He asked. Rick picked up the forgotten candle that fell to the floor, placing it on a table.

"Not sure, we thank the lightin' struck the buildin'. The generator had gas in it, but we had to manually turn off and back on the switches." Glenn nodded continuing where Rick left off, "Yeah, and by then there were tons of walkers so sorry it took so long to get here."

"At least you got here in time." My smile brought one out of Glenn and a strained one out of Rick. He walked over to take his baby from my arms pulling her to his chest. He looked far more relieved now that she was in his grasp. I turned to Daryl to see him scowling, I had a feeling it had something to do with me. I walked over to the last candles blowing them out when Glenn spoke up.

"Let's get out of here, Maggie's freaking out about you and Judith." They lead the way out of the library and through the halls where we had to step over many walkers littering the floors. Glenn wasn't kidding when he said there were tons.

I could hear Daryl and Rick talking further ahead as I walked behind with Glenn. At this point all I wanted to do was get back into bed and go to sleep. Plus my arm hurt awfully bad, it was aching from where I cut myself on Daryl's knife. I would have to get that taken care of as soon as I got to my Daddy.

After the hugging and crying I endured between my sister and my Daddy I got my arm fixed up right. Came to find out that the open wall allowed walkers into the prison during the violent storming outside so first thing tomorrow if it wasn't raining too hard or if the wind wasn't too strong Rick and others want to try and fix up the hole better. I wholeheartedly agreed to that. I don't even want to think about what would have happened to me if I hadn't found Daryl when I did, I would have been swarmed by walkers and without a weapon too.

As I laid to sleep, since Carol insisted that she take Judith for the night, I figured I would ask Rick or Daryl depending on who I saw first if I could get a knife to have on me at all times. I'd rather be safe than sorry and that would have been the case tonight too if not for Daryl. This only reiterated how much I wanted to learn how to defend myself. I am so tired of having to hang back and let others take the front lines, risking their asses for me.

It was about damn time I risk my ass for someone else! But then didn't I have the chance too and failed?

With that last thought in mind I found myself falling into dreamless sleep…

* * *

**A/N: Y**ay another chapter bites the dust! This one came out much longer than I thought it would and it wasn't even what I intended to write to be honest. I have all my chapters plotted out and this chapter from beginning to end got totally out of control and became something else entirely! I am happy with it though and I felt Beth's reaction to the horde was very realistic, I mean she's only just learning I would be just as freaked out too. Poor Daryl he is none too happy with her. Also the song I only put in a few lyrics because I didn't want to waste words with it, it was only a short thing anyway. Hope y'all liked it! I am very happy with this chapter and do hope everyone who reads it is too!

P.S- Hope everyone's holidays were fantastic! I worked a ten hour shift on Xmas day but all in all it was a great holiday for me! I'm out…

_**ALCzysz17**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 7**

Unfortunately once the storm let up a day later Rick and the rest had to clear out the halls again. There were also more walkers at the fences so I got to help out there with Sasha, Carol, and Carl. He still wouldn't look at me, or acknowledge I was there. I kept repeating what Daryl had told me only days earlier about not letting it bother me or stress me out, but talk was cheap even to myself. My heart ached every time he overlooked me to talk to Sasha or Carol. It took a lot for me to keep the tears at bay.

For the next few days we worked hard taking out walkers, burning bodies, and repairing the gaping hole in the prison wall. It sucked that my training was taking the backseat during all this but I wouldn't complain, I'd rather we be safe than get my training and be unsafe.

Plus I kind of was avoiding Daryl this time.

Funny how it was almost the other way around more times than not, but this time it was all me. The scowl he gave me that night clued me in to the fact that he was upset with me. I figured it might have to do with my yelling for help but I couldn't see any other way of getting out of that situation otherwise. Sure he's taught me how to shoot better and during that night to use a knife but I'm nowhere near ready to handle that many walkers. We would never have made it if we pulled back and fought like Daryl had wanted too.

Honestly I was surprised he hadn't yelled at me then and there for my stupidity. Any other time I would never have yelled out like a banshee but I just knew the others were out there. I spent a lot of hours losing sleep because of this issue running wild inside my mind. I knew both ends of the argument, both mine and his but still I couldn't escape it. On one hand I felt bad about doing what I did but it saved our lives and on the other hand we probably could have handled everything had I just forced myself to deal with it instead of wimping out.

I guess all in all I know I did a good thing but it wasn't the right thing and being my own worst critic only made things worse for me.

Still during the time I wasn't torturing myself I was practicing my shooting with the stupid BB gun or practicing my swipes and slashes with a good sized knife I had gotten from Tyreese. Rick had been too busy at the time so Ty helped me get a knife commenting that it was a good idea for me to carry some sort of weapon just in case.

I had more fun shooting the walkers with the BB gun than slashing at the open air but I needed to keep going, I was serious about this. That night showed me that I wasn't taking everything as seriously as I should be so even though my arms hurt from the constant movement of upward and downward swipes I continued on because I needed to ingrain this into my brain. The next time something like that night happens and I was sure something like that would happen I will be ready for action!

It had been about a week since the storm had all but disappeared leaving behind nothing but debris and destruction in its wake. There were a few trees torn down in the woods, uprooted and falling over other trees. There was even a tree that somehow got flung into the fenced area crushing a walker, though that didn't stop it from trying to eat us. The grass was muddy with rain water and there were a few sink holes when we were burning the dead. Somehow I ended up getting my foot stuck in one while helping, it came up to my knee cap and it took forever for Glenn and Maggie to get me out of it. Aside from those hazards everything went about fine.

The sun was shining warmly upon us and the winds were cool. I always liked this time of year. When it wasn't cold but cool and very windy where if your hair wasn't pulled back it would whack you in the face that was my kind of weather. Today happened to be extra windy to the point where I had to pull my hair back into a bun on the nape of my neck. Little wisps of baby hairs around my face managed to escape the bun though but they didn't interfere with my eye sight.

My arms were sore, my muscles were tense and strained and my forearm that was wrapped in white bandages ached a little, but nothing like before though. I breathed deeply before starting my swings making sure to have my knife in a defensive position as I swiped upward three times then downward three times. Swiping to the left three times and then to the right three times. I work up quite the sweat doing this out in the afternoon sun but the wind helped to keep me cool as I worked. I tried not to think about how strange I looked or possibly stupid.

I found myself at my usual training spot with the plank nearby. That way I was more out of sight from others and I wouldn't feel so embarrassed about doing my training exercises. I also didn't want to be disrupted either. I concentrated on just working my muscles so I could get use to it. I was so absorbed in what I was doing I didn't notice anyone there watching me till I heard them cough. I jumped at the noise whipping around to see who it was.

"Daryl…" I breathed out his name seeing him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest watching me. As per normal he was wearing a sleeveless shirt with holey jeans, his eyes looked very tired probably from lack of sleep and exhaustion. I know I was pretty tired too, but I didn't have to do nearly as much as he did. The wind became more powerful tossing his hair around and rippling our clothes in the strong current. His blue eyes narrowed upon the knife in my right hand.

"Yer practicin'…" He stated nodding his head. I smiled lightly feeling almost embarrassed about it though I knew I shouldn't be. Daryl wanted me practicing everyday if I could help it. I shrugged my shoulders lightly letting my eyes roam over the knife in my hand. I had the unsettling feeling in the pit of my gut telling me he wasn't here for just anything.

"Well yeah, practice makes perfect." My mantra that I've been using lately came out of my mouth. Daryl nodded to himself bringing a hand to rub his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm." He hummed turning his gaze from me to the fences. I spared a glance over my shoulder to see there were more walkers lingering about than normal, more of the storms doing I suppose.

"Look," I turned back to Daryl, "I need ta know yer serious 'bout this." I blinked slowly not really comprehending what he was telling me. What was he talking about? I am serious; I mean why else would I practice? My grip on the knifes handle tightened as I squared my shoulders.

"I am serious. I know what I did was stupid but I made a decision that saved us." I knew what I just said would be opening a big can of worms but it needed to be said. Daryl instantly frowned burning his stare into me intensely. I sucked in some air feeling my heart jackhammer in my chest. Though it had to be said maybe I shouldn't have said it quite that way…

"Ya done made a stupid ass decision! Wha if Rick and Glenn wasn't thair? Ya have killed me, Judith, and yerself!" The anger laced in his voice was like him spitting acid at me. I flinched at how loud his voice got and something in me fired up.

"The power room is right there! I knew they were there!" I fling my arms outward. What the heck did he want from me!? I know my decision wasn't the best idea but it saved us!

"Yah! That's a fifty-fifty chance that ya placed our lives on!" Daryl took a step forward in his rage. His eyes were narrowed like he was squinting at me and his jaw was set in a stern line, it looked like he was grinding his teeth.

"I didn't say it was a great decision but it saved us!" I reiterated not wanting to back down from this. All I wanted was for Daryl to at the very least acknowledge that I helped, at least a little bit.

"We coulda taken them on!" Daryl growled out shaking. A blast of wind came through again tossing hair and clothes about. "No we couldn't!" I all but screamed back at him.

"Why the hell not!? I've gone 'gainst worse and lived!" I realized too late that I was also shaking.

"CAUSE I COULDN'T HANDLE IT!" My words lingered between us as I pulled back feeling my eyes water. I wrapped my arms around me as I started to shake even more. Tears leaked out of my eyes sliding down my cheeks and chin. Great all the tears and emotions I've been holding back all week is now starting to overflow. The dam was broken. "I'm sorry Daryl!" My legs buckled and I went down to my knees. They throbbed from hitting the unforgiving ground but I ignored the pain. "I just wasn't ready…I…I wasn't ready…" My voice choked up on me. I bent over myself glaring at the ground as I cried more. What a big baby I turned out to be.

"Beth…" I barely made out my name being called out because it was spoken so softly, almost a whisper that just about got carried away in the wind. I turned my head up seeing through the tears blurring my vision to see Daryl looking extremely uncomfortable. He was looking everywhere else but at me and when I did catch his eyes he looked unsure. Suddenly the fear of his stopping my training again made me speak up.

"Please don't give up on me, I want to be ready. I need this." I blinked back the tears trying to refocus my mind. I choked on some air as I tried catching my breath to keep my tears at bay. I needed this so much. I didn't want to be stuck as poor defenseless Beth always needing help, always in distress, always a wimp, and always the baby. Hell I was considered a baby over Carl and I was older than him! I slowly wiped the trails down my cheeks. I felt pathetic kneeling down in front of Daryl like this; he had yet to respond to my pleas. There was a tightening in my stomach causing me to draw another shaky breath.

"A'right, but ya gotta be serious here. I ain't wastin' my time if ya ain't gunna give me yer game face. Got me?" I swallowed hard raising my eyes to connect with his. He stared down at me with such intensity in his eyes. He was serious more so than before, it brought me a sense of confidence I lacked before all this. Daryl wouldn't waste his time on something he thought wasn't worthwhile so for him to keep this going I knew he found me worthwhile. My heart fluttered in my chest as any distress and sadness before dissipated. I forced myself to stand.

"Yeah, I gotcha." I felt a smile slowly lift the corners of my lips upward. I suddenly felt lighter and happy. Daryl smirked secretly. "Good, now give me some damn laps." He pointed beside him to my target plank. "From here ta thair."

I followed his pointing finger. "How many?" I turned back to Daryl who shrugged his shoulders smirk still in place. Why did I get the feeling that my training was taking the turn for utter hell in my case?

"Till I tell ya's ta stop."

I sighed closing my eyes for a second before coming to stand beside him. He crossed his arms over his chest staring at me expectantly. I nodded and began my laps. The running back and forth reminded me of gym class in school. I had the meanest teacher ever too. She didn't care if you were on your period or had a stomach ache she would still make you run those four laps around the track that equaled to one mile. She always thought us girls were faking our cramps just to get out of working out. I can't remember her name anymore but I always avoided being noticed by her, heaven forbid she decides to pick on me in front of class.

The running in the beginning was fine, I got the feeling that I was free, that I could run for miles and never stop. In this world that wouldn't be such a bad thing either. Running was never my forte though so rather quickly I was getting winded and tired. I was gasping for breath after turning away from Daryl on my third time around. He only watched me with his eyes still in that same stance that I left him in.

"Try breathin' through yer nose." He commented loudly. I could barely hear him over the sound of my harsh breathing and my heart beating loudly in my ears but I nodded nonetheless. It was actually harder that way though. Breathing through my nose made me even more out of breath to be honest and I was having major cramps in my left side. I pressed a hand down on my side trying to push down the aching and tightening there.

Suddenly I felt a weird nagging at the back of my mind. As I looped around from the plank I looked over to Daryl to see his eyes on me. The gasp that escaped me wasn't entirely from me being out of breath. His eyes were dark looking from this distance, I knew my face was already red from running but I'm sure there's a blush somewhere in there. I forced my legs to keep moving even though I wanted nothing more than to drop to my knees to catch my breath. My mouth was salivating and I could feel my heart beat within my throat but I wasn't going to stop. Stopping would be just the same as telling Daryl I wasn't serious about this.

I am serious though!

My arms felt tired from moving up and down as I ran especially after my workout with the knife earlier. I tried to ignore it including the cramp in my side that was becoming more and more of a distraction. I looped Daryl trying to avoid eye contact least I lose concentration and trip. 'Just keep going, just keep going, just keep going…' I repeated over and over in my mind as I was midway to the plank. 'Don't stop running, just keep going. You can do this!' I screamed at myself but a little voice in my mind was shouting back, 'No you can't!' I looped the plank turning back to Daryl once more.

His eyes were still dark and his lips were in a stern straight line like he wasn't happy with what he was seeing. I gulped. Hopefully that wasn't a sign that he didn't like my progress. I thought I was doing pretty well with all things considered but maybe it wasn't enough to impress him?

Just as I was about to lap Daryl once more he coughed loudly gaining my attention. "Stop."

I didn't only stop I dropped as well. I was bending over my knees allowing myself to finally breathe through my mouth as I tried to get as much oxygen in me as possible. I felt like I had been holding my breath underwater and just now finally surfaced for air. I probably looked horrible, weak, and pathetic. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stayed bent over digging my fingers into my palms over the concrete.

"Do ya have a cramp?" Daryl's voice asked over me as I noticed his shadow pitched over my form. I nodded not able to properly speak without gasping for air still. "Next time hold yer breathe for a few seconds, it helps keep them at bay." My brow furrowed at the thought. Really? Did that actually work? I assumed Daryl was talking out of his ass so I guess I'll try that out next time. "Now git up, no time fer breaks."

I forced myself to my feet wobbling only a little bit much to my astonishment. I looked to Daryl trying to look as though I was ready for anything. I don't think I quite got that look though. He smirked alluding to the fact that he was about to get very evil very fast. He pointed to the ground beside him.

"Now git me some pushups!" He barked out at me like a drill sergeant. I blinked at the command before setting into action. I hated pushups too, they were always so difficult and I wasn't exactly known for my upper body strength.

I got into position without fault or lip and started out. Of course the first one is always the easiest to do after that though I could barely hold myself up. My arms shook as I lifted my body up on my third around before easing myself down to the ground. I tried to lift up again but my arms gave out. I moaned from lying on the hot concrete as sweat dripped down from my forehead trailing down my nose and over my lips. I licked my lips grimacing at the taste of salty sweat on my tongue.

"Now sit-ups!" I huffed but held back the groan.

I flipped onto my back before starting my sit-ups. They were much easier to do overall than the pushups but soon enough my stomach and abdomen was crying 'uncle'. The cramp from running came back with a vengeance too. I think I was able to do about twenty of them before collapsing to the ground with the sun glaring down into my face.

"Back ta pushups!" This time I did groan.

I did only two pushups before falling down to the ground like before. I knew Daryl wasn't going to be happy with me.

"Come on girl! Put ya back inta it!" Daryl said with only a slight tone of teasing there but I knew he was all serious. I whipped my head around glaring heatedly at him. "I am!" I yelled back. He only frowned, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Eh no lip ya hear!" I only nodded before trying to do another pushup. 'He's trying to kill me…' I thought as I managed one pushup before collapsing once more. "A'right, take a break."

"Thank God!" I breathed out flopping on my back and placing my forearm over my eyes to block out the sun. I was sweating awfully badly and I probably smelled even worse. I wrinkled my nose as my chest moved up and down rapidly.

"I wantcha ta exercise everyday fer now on got me." I hummed my acknowledgement sparing a glance at him from under my arm. He was looking out at the fences thoughtfully with his arms crossed over his chest still but much looser, not as tense. I sighed as my breathing got more and more under control. Now I didn't feel like I was about to drop dead any second. Daryl had a point though even if he didn't state it. I need to exercise more especially if I wanted to survive this world.

As much as it pains me to think about it we weren't always going to have the prison to protect us. I can see us leaving and traveling around for months like before so I really needed to get use to all this. That didn't make it any easier though, never where near.

"So, I thank I gunna teach ya some defensive moves 'gainst a knife." I frowned pushing up to sit with my knees bent. I leaned on my right arm behind me while my left was draped over my knees. Staring up at Daryl I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Why? Walkers don't fight back." He rolled his eyes at me which only made my frown deepen. I thought I was going to be trained against walkers?

"Yah well people do, I wanna be shore ya can handle yerself in a fight wit' the livin' too." Oh, well that answered my question. My stomach squirmed at the thought of having to defend myself against another living, breathing person. I know we've had our problems with people before; I'm no stranger to the shoot outs but to learn how to use a knife against another person. I'm not so sure I could do it, but then if my life was in danger I guess I could manage too.

I wasn't exactly confident.

"Okay, cool." I breathed out; Daryl snickered at me like he knew it was all bravo on my part.

"Trust me kid ya ain't gunna thank its cool when ya have dirt in yer mouth." That squirming feeling from before intensified at his words. Great now I was going to get my ass handed to me. "Oh boy…" I mumbled out chewing on my bottom lip. Daryl waved his hand up letting me know that I needed to stand. Once I was standing he moved to be in front of me. I could tell he was in teacher mode now and it made me smile. In another world maybe Daryl could have been a type of teacher but what would he do?

The thought of him being an English or history teacher made me snort as I tried containing my laughter; Daryl for his part looked at me quizzically but ignored my silliness. Probably for the best.

"First off, always keep yer knife in the defensive stance, no punkass offensive shit ya seen on tv." He pulled his knife out of one of the loops of his jeans. The big hunters knife gleamed in the sunlight as he showed me how to hold it. Really it was almost an overview of what he had taught me only a few days ago. I nodded.

"Second, ya keep yer knife close ta ya. Easier ta deflect attacks." Daryl brought in his knife so it was directly over his chest with about less than a meter from it. I remember seeing him use this stance when going at walkers too. "A'right come at me wit' yer knife." Wait what?

"You mean you want me to demonstrate?" Daryl rolled his eyes skyward much to my annoyance. "Nah I wantcha ta stand thair starin' at me." His sarcasm left much to be desired as I rolled my eyes at him.

I pulled out my knife placing it pointing outwards from my body and directly over my chest. I mirrored him exactly how I saw it but I knew there was something more to this than what he wanted me to do. Daryl had a way of making me look stupid because he liked to hold back information till the end. I controlled my breathing before launching myself at him. I swung downward clashing with his knife only for him to shove me back with his free hand. I caught myself before falling on my butt.

"See what I did thair. Always keep yer empty hand at the ready, got me?" I glared at him rubbing my shoulder from where he shoved me. My point was proving that he withheld information, but then I should have noticed that his free hand was only lightly balled into a fist, ready to close up completely or open up like when he shoved me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled going back into the stance.

"Come at me again." Keeping an eye on both hands I ran to him once more. I swiped outward this time where we clashed knifes together, the noise was ringing in my ears as I pushed my hand forward to block his hand from shoving me again. Instead Daryl closed his hand around my wrist yanking me forward as he stepped back evading me. I skidded to a halt spinning around to see him smirking at me.

"Again." I scoffed at him but prepared myself again. I was learning as I went on swiping upward to the left but instead of blocking his free hand I pushed forward with my hand closed into a fist. Daryl caught my hand in his much bigger one quickly spinning me around as he knocked the knife from my other hand. I slammed to his chest where he placed his knife to my throat as he locked my free arm around my body holding me in place. I shook a little in his grasp as I felt the shocks of his touch against me. I felt his chest move against my back as I pressed to him.

Quickly though he released me stepping back. I reached down with butterfingers as I retrieved my knife dropping it two times before getting it on the third try. Once up I looked to Daryl who seemed normal to me. I really needed to get my damn crush under control here otherwise this could get awkward real fast, at least on my part.

"Now yer turn." Daryl stated going into stance. Nervousness bubbled in my stomach at the thought of him attacking me. I had a feeling this was not going to end well for me too; imagines of me landing on my back and butt were running circles around my mind as I got into stance as well. My stomach muscles clenched tightly and my arms shook only this time from knowing what was going to happen and not from being near Daryl.

He watched me for a moment and in a blink of an eye he was coming towards me. I barely had time to block his downward swipe before his empty hand knocked into me this time with a closed hand. I fell back landing painfully on my butt just as I pictured it. "Gah!" That was all I could get out as I landed. I glared at Daryl who still smirked acting like he hadn't done nothing wrong.

"Come on kid, show me yer fierce side." The fire that Daryl seemed to stir inside me gave me the strength to get back to my feet and stance. I nodded to him to let him know I was ready. Daryl's eyes were dark like before watching me like I was prey to him. A shiver ran down my back at the sight of his dark eyes taking me in. Squirming was felt in my stomach but it wasn't from apprehension like before.

Daryl ran at me again and this time I was better prepared for it. He did another downward swipe where I raised my knife to block his effectively and this time I stepped into his space aiming to shove him back but of course it backfired on me. Apparently he figured out what I was going to do and as I stepped forward he did too, taking my hand and momentum to use it against me, sending me on my back. "Uck!"

"That ain't fierce darlin'." Daryl teased standing over me as I rubbed my elbow. I had caught myself before my head slammed against the concrete but in the process scraped my elbow. Skin was ripped up from it and bleeding a little bit but I would survive. His teasing wasn't helping though. The fire was renewed but bigger this time and I jumped to my feet taking him by surprise.

I got into stance eyeing him over much like he had done to me before. Daryl's smirk was back but there was also a sense of approval coming from him. I bit back a smile at the thought that he was glad I was getting into it. Then without further ado he came at me. Instead of waiting for him though I ran forward, I was aiming to prove myself to him. I caught his knife slashing forward blocking it with mine and punching my fist to Daryl's stomach. Anticipating my actions he went to sidestep me like I knew he would so I flung my weight into my side hip checking him in the process. Daryl grunted his surprise causing him to step back from me. I turned to him keeping my knife up in defense in case he was going to come back for more.

I would be ready for him.

Daryl rubbed his hip and with a shake of his head commented, "Okay, much better. But," he walked over to me giving me another look over, "considerin' yer size I'm gunna show ya a few evasive moves too."

We went through quite a few evasive moves. Since I was smaller and so thin Daryl thought it would be easy for me to avoid getting grabbed. He demonstrated a few easy hand releases if I was ever grabbed by the wrist. He also told me I could use my feet and legs to help knock my opponent to the ground to make my escape. Kneeing in the groin was a good way to escape especially from a male opponent. Daryl pointed out that I could use objects as a way of distraction too like using dirt to fling into the eyes of my attacker. I felt like I should be taking notes but practicing the movements was good enough, it helped embed into my brain.

"A'righty now we gunna do a few hand ta hand in case yer wit'out a weapon." Daryl said placing his knife back into his pants loop. I followed his action placing mine back to the holder on my hip. He watched as I did it before clapping his hands together.

As he was explaining the mechanics of hand to hand fighting I mused over what Daryl's life was like before this. I know I thought about it time and time again about what his life was like before hand but with what he knew about fighting in general really made me even more curious. I couldn't really picture him being a police officer or anything of authority. He also knew a bit about cars so probably a mechanic was a better guess. I vaguely remember Daryl mentioning that he had never been to prison like his brother had been. That made me feel better about it all though I couldn't understand why. What his life was like before all this, before I met shouldn't matter to me so why?

"Ya listenin' kid." I nodded though I only got the jest of what he was telling me. Before I could stop myself I ended up asking him a question that pertained to my thoughts.

"How do you know this stuff?" Daryl frowned at my question, obviously uncomfortable. I decided to retract it so he wouldn't have to answer but he spoke first.

"I have damn near twenty years on ya kid, ya learn some thang's durin' that time." I laughed trying to ease the tension between us. "Twenty years huh, how old are you Daryl?" The look he gave me told me he was wondering why I would want to know. I sort of thought maybe if he was too old I would lose my interest but I wasn't so sure at the same time. Looking at him Daryl didn't look awfully old but probably old enough to be my father. I shuddered at the thought.

He shrugged after a while all nonchalant like. "I reckon thirty-seven, was thirty-five when shit hit the fan." My heart jumped as I nodded. Thirty-seven wasn't that old, he was a good twenty years younger than my father anyway, still that made him just about twenty years older than me. Sadly knowing his age didn't deter me from crushing on him.

"Wow, you're much younger than I thought." I commented offhand smiling when Daryl scowled.

"Damn girl, how old didja thank I was?" I was inspecting my bruised and scrapped elbow when I heard him snort at me. I shrugged hissing at the sting as I probed the area.

"Oh uh…" I wasn't sure I should say anything. I looked up from under my lashes to see him watching and waiting. He was sometimes so impatient yet other times he could wait for ages to get something done.

"Come on now, spit it out." I laughed lightly dropping my elbow to rub my hand against my jeans.

"I don't know…forty maybe." Daryl snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Tch I ain't that old." The way he was acting reminded me of a child. I smiled lightly feeling like teasing him back from all the teases from earlier.

"Mmhmm, alright old man." I hummed seeing Daryl squint his eyes at me.

"Ya'll be regrettin' that." He mumbled darkly though I could see the humor in his eyes.

And regret that I did.

During my hand to hand combat training I got my ass handed to me left and right. Daryl wasn't necessarily hard on me or hurting me but I definitely wasn't going without any bumps and bruises either. We took the whole afternoon as I learned the basics of punches and kicks. I also learned blocks, Daryl was very attentive as I worked and though I was getting sweaty I still smiled mostly throughout the whole thing. I was having the time of my life learning all this. At the very end he wanted me to demonstrate what I've learned with him.

Again I wasn't very confident.

He caught every punch I shot at him and blocked every kick too. I wasn't getting anywhere real fast. We kept going back and forth with each other for a time before I finally got somewhat an upper hand on him. I got him by surprise using his knee to land my foot there for support and to slam my knee into his gut. Then the next thing I know Daryl is flipping me over his shoulder. My breath is knocked out of me as I land on my back. I cough loudly trying to gasp for air but having the wind knocked out of me made that harder. Daryl was instantly on his knees beside me helping me up.

The feeling of his hand touching between my shoulders burned into my skin. Slowly I was able to get my breath.

"Shit kid! I ain't meant ta go so hard." I leaned forward still relishing in the feeling of his hand pressing into my shoulder blades. I made eye contact with him to see the concern written in his eyes and the worry lines of his face. I slowly nodded, "It's…alright…"

Daryl shook his head, rubbing the stubble on his chin. "How's 'bout ya take a free shot at me then, it'd make me feel better." I went to protest but he just put his hand up to stop me. "Please Beth." I sighed rolling my eyes though I knew having a free shot would be pretty awesome. "Sure."

I stood up with Daryl's help as I got my bearings together. I lightly patted my stomach as I breathed in and out smoothly, my back ached just a little from my landing but I had the feeling that it would start hurting much later; probably tomorrow. After I straighten myself out I turned to Daryl who stood before me with his arms down by his sides; waiting. I looked him over wondering what I should do as pay back. I didn't really want to hurt him but I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to let me off the hook either. That's when a wicked thought came to mind. Smirking I got into the defensive stance getting ready for my strike back.

Daryl stood strong his eye sight never wavering as he watched me. Closing my fists I swung forward as he waited for the hit only it never came. I faked him out instead swinging my right leg forward.

I effectively kicked Daryl…right between the legs where the sun don't shine; in the balls.

Upon contact he dropped to his knees cupping himself with a groan. He leaned forward mumbling curses under his breath. I held back a giggle wondering if he regretted offering me such a thing. "Don't know about you but that made me feel tons better."

"D-Damn…" Daryl breathed out sucking in air tightly through his barely opened mouth. I started to feel bad but he forced his body to stand retracting his hands from cupping himself and relaxing, trying to be strong in front of me I assume. I didn't kick him hard, but it wasn't soft either.

"Come on! I didn't kick you that hard." I joked though Daryl didn't seem all that amused. He scoffed at me looking like he was trying to resist cupping himself once more.

"Yah well ya didn't get kicked in tha family jewels." I bit my lip feeling awfully guilty now.

"Sorry." Daryl shrugged his shoulders running a hand through his hair as he regains himself.

"Nah, don't be. Next time though if I give ya a free shot no kickin' below the belt." I nodded giving him a "yep, yep" before we agreed to meet tomorrow for more training. Daryl asked if I was feeling alright and I told him I was but as he left me behind to check the fences he said, "Tch ya gunna be sore as shit ta'morrow."

Rubbing my shoulder I was pretty sure he was right too.

As I was heading into the prison block I happened upon Carl as he was coming out of the watch tower. He was looking down at the ground so he didn't notice me standing there waiting on me. When he looked up though he merely glanced my way before walking on so I waved my hand trying to catch his attention. "Hey Carl." I smiled lightly but he ignored my attempts.

"Come on Carl, please talk to me." He only ignored me further trying to escape my presence. I swallowed. "Carl!" Still he didn't turn to look at me or acknowledge I said anything to him. I watched as he entered the block and disappeared from sight. Having such an emotional day today I wasn't surprised I still had the tears in me to well up in my eyes.

"Ouch." I jumped turning to see Glenn standing by the tower door leaning against the brick wall staring at me with sympathetic eyes. "How long has he been giving you the cold shoulder?" Glenn inquired. I sighed.

"Almost two weeks now. I don't know what to do though." He nodded seeming to think it over. I walked over near him as the wind picked up. It had to be probably six in the afternoon so the sun was slowly leaning towards the west in the sky.

"Why is he mad at you?" Another sigh escaped me.

"I told Rick to sort of force Carl to interact with the other kids and he didn't like me making decisions for him." I crossed my arms over my chest before looking at Glenn to see this look on his face. I could tell he didn't agree with my actions. "Don't look at me like that Glenn. I was only thinking about his wellbeing…I don't want him separating himself from us. I didn't want him to be like…Shane…" Glenn nodded sighing too.

"I get why and I feel the same I just think you went about it the wrong way though." He rubbed at his cheek looking over to the skyline as the sun got lower in the sky.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I said back feeling a bit dejected. I was now feeling like the bad guy and it sucked. I tugged at my tank top fidgeting a little as I thought of how I could resolve the tension between Carl and I. Nothing short of a miracle could really fix it though and time, time fixes all wounds. I sure hope that saying is true.

"How about I talk to Carl for you?" I instantly looked back over to Glenn. He smiled softly gazing over at me.

"What?" I couldn't help but question, any help would be great but I didn't think anyone would.

"I'm pretty buddy-buddy with him, I could get him to talk with me and maybe set him straight on what you were trying to do." He shrugged all nonchalant like as though this was something he did every day. I laughed at his cool guy act, he was such a goofball.

"Really Glenn! That would be great!"

"Ah, it's nothing." Glenn blushed lightly under my praise. I quickly ran up to him engulfing my brother-in-law in a big bear hug. He froze for a moment before returning the hug back. A memory of my brother, Shawn hugging me much like this came to me, it only made me squeeze him tighter.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: H**ope this chapter was all you guys wanted it to be! I liked how it turned out too. I also wanted to declare Daryl's age and I thought the whole payback thing for Beth was pretty funny. Fun times, fun times. Please review and let me know whatcha thought! I would really appreciate it!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 8**

I continued my training with Daryl for the next few days including the 'warm ups' as he called them. More like torture if you ask me but I could feel myself getting stronger as I did them. I could run for longer periods of time, I did more sit-ups and slowly but surely I was adding one pushup a day. Even though we weren't able to eat very healthy I did feel as though I was becoming healthier with all this physical activity. I even found it easier to haul Judith around too.

Needless to say I was feeling very good about myself.

Plus I enjoyed my time with Daryl too. That was an added bonus. He's loosen up if only a little bit during my training, sometimes cracking jokes through sarcasm and such. I always found myself looking forward to our training sessions but I was going to find out that today is the exception.

I was relieved of caring for Judith for the morning between Carol and Sasha jokingly fighting over watching her. I seemed to have the most time with Judith as it is so I didn't mind giving her up especially since I didn't get much time to myself as of late. I decided to use my free time to practice the blocks and stances Daryl was trying his darnest to imbed into my head.

They were very basic stances Daryl told me but at this point being in year two of this apocalypse not many people will know any of these fighting moves. That made me sad in general. To think that in five years nothing of the old world will exist, that even in ten years people will have forgotten things like technology while the ones like Judith will never have known any different.

Will life always be about fighting and surviving? Will there ever be real safety and peace?

I thought about asking Daryl his thoughts on this but I wasn't sure I would like his answers. Daryl's very realistic about our situation and I knew that what he thought would be along the lines of no hope and right now what we needed most is hope.

I started off with a little warm up, some running and pushups to get my muscles to loosen up.

Before I hated running, hated feeling out of breath, gasping for air. I hated feeling my heart beat thumping in my throat and the exhaustion in my limbs. I hated running. Now though I couldn't get enough of it. The freedom I had craved every time I saw the fences disappeared when I was running. It's a great motivator for me even more so when it is a difference between life and death.

I smiled as I ran down towards the plank then back to where I left my pack. I kept my notebook in there along with a water bottle. I've been keeping logs of my training to show to myself how far I've been going, to help me improve.

I didn't bother picking up speed; Daryl told me that it was better to expand my endurance rather than speed right now. As he put it, "Ain't gunna do ya much good if yer exhausted when thair's still walkers after ya." I managed a smile as I breathed through my nose; that too got easier for me.

As the days pass the weather's gotten cooler and windier as we slowly left summer behind us and fall came full force. The sun was warm on my back as a slow wind kept me cool as I completed my laps. I wonder what day it is? Or what month? I missed that too, not knowing what day of the year it was annoyed me. I know it really wouldn't make much difference for us now but I would like to know just to keep tallies on holidays and birthdays. Even for nostalgia sake.

I sighed as I finished up my running to start on my pushups. Now those I definitely will never grow to like, ever. I dropped to the ground and started the first three that were easy as pie, the fourth was only a little difficult but nothing I couldn't handle. The fifth I felt a little tremor in my arms, the sixth that tremor got shakier, and then on the seventh pushup I was quaking and falling towards the ground.

So it would be seven today, maybe tomorrow or the next day I could get up to eight pushups without falling forward. I could only hope. I reached over to my bag lying on my stomach I started scribbling into my notebook about the pushups when I heard pounding feet. I looked up to the right of me to see down towards the gate where I noticed Maggie, Glenn and Michonne had returned from their run and look out for the governor.

Michonne wouldn't give up on finding that horrible man and I agreed with her too. It would be best if we found him before he came back for us, but then finding him is turning out to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Near impossible at this point, not even Daryl could track the man now.

I saw Maggie running inside the cell block but I couldn't tell if it was urgent or not from this distance. Looking to Glenn I noticed he looked upset as he watched my sister run from him and Michonne looked awkward. I frowned looking between the two before deciding to find out what had my sister running away from the love of her life. Nervousness settled like a rock in the pit of my gut as I packed my notebook and headed to the cell block.

I thought about asking Glenn but when I got close to them he barely glanced my way before diving head first into unpacking the vehicle. Goosebumps rose on my skin before I quickly diverted my gaze to the door leading inside. I needed to find Maggie, this wasn't right and I was now almost fearful of what I would find. I couldn't even begin to wonder what it was and that probably scared me more than anything I could think up.

I found my sister in her shared cell sitting on the bed with her knees brought up to her chest and her cheeks wet with tears. She looked up at me when I blocked the light from entering the cell door. I swallowed as my heart started racing.

"Maggie…is everything alright?" I asked softly stepping inside the cell to get a better look of her. She didn't speak just shake her head and bury her face into her knees. I nibbled lightly on my lip as I fiddled my fingers together. "What's wrong?"

I shuffled in further then settled down beside her on the bed. Maggie lifted her head from her knees but kept her eyes trained on the wall. She wouldn't look at me and that did nothing to ease my fears. My eyes watered as my hands trembled. I clasped them together to stop the shaking.

"Please say something, you're scaring me…" Maggie sighed deeply more tears running trails down her cheeks. Then slowly as if her head would fall off if she moved any faster she stared into my eyes. Hers were filled with so much sadness and pain. I reacted with tears rolling down my own cheeks. I reached over placing a hand on her arm wrapped around her legs, gripping it tightly I nodded my head telling her I was here.

"It's his birthday…" I frowned not understanding what she was talking about. "Who?"

"Shawn's! It's his birthday! He would have been twenty-one!" Maggie screeched loudly making me jump at the volume of her voice. Suddenly it clicked in my head and I started to understand. It was my brother's birthday, his twenty-first and he…wasn't here to celebrate it… "I found a calendar at a house we scavenged, whoever was there left recently but they marked down the dates. I figured from where they left off that today…is his birthday…"

Tears quickly escaped my watery eyes as I listened to her choked up words. It felt like someone was clenching a fist around my heart making it hard to breathe as I cried. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold back the anguish that wanted to wash over me but I couldn't keep it at bay. I snorted loudly as a sob came out of my mouth. Maggie too was sobbing in her knees shaking all over and she looked so broken. I probably looked much the same though. Without warning I shot up from the bed, the sudden need to be alone bloomed inside me and before I knew it I was running out of her cell and out of the cell block. I ran through the halls bypassing the cafeteria and going further into the tombs.

I think I heard my name being shouted but I wasn't sure. All that consumed my thoughts were of Shawn missing out on his birthday, of the memories I held so dear to my heart of my caring, goofy brother. Before I knew it I was inside the library. It looked dusty now that I could see better with my eyes cleared of tears, but I knew that wouldn't last long…and it didn't. I collapsed on the couch curling up into a ball and letting the sobs take over my body.

We use to fight a lot growing up, typical sibling fights over nothing special and would drive our parents insane and resulted in both of us being grounded and sent to our bedrooms. Shawn was always the one to sneak out of his room and go to mine. We would apologize then play around before getting in trouble again. That was something that never changed though, whenever we got into fights even as teens he would always be the first to say he was sorry, always the first to admit blame, and always the first to visit me no matter how angry he was at me.

Shawn wasn't one to hold grudges. He also hated letting bad things sit between him and others, he was well liked in school cause he was one of the easiest people to get along with. Everyone loved him. I may have been the goodie two shoes but Shawn was the caring one of us. Maggie had always been the tough one while Shawn would be the one I could go for hugs when I was upset over something. Maggie would defend me and Shawn would comfort me, that's how it was for me and I would be the reasonable one when Maggie was blinded by anger. I don't really know what role I played for Shawn though, I don't remember ever doing anything for him aside from being his baby sister.

That made me sad.

Even when the whole world started to fall apart he would comfort me. I remember Shawn holding my hand tightly as we got picked up from school that was closed for the rest of the day cause of all the rumors and mayhem. He held my hand so tight and kept telling me everything would be alright. I believed him. Jimmy was with us because his parents were out of town at the time and with everything going on my Daddy wouldn't let him go home alone. In hindsight that saved his life.

The first month in everything was doing fine; it was almost like nothing bad ever happened except there was no TV. But then my Mama had a collection of VHS tapes for us to watch and I felt a bit of normalcy during that time.

Then a walker came…

I squeezed myself tighter into a ball.

I remember that day so very well. I had been reading a book lying on my bed just enjoying the afternoon as the light came through my window warming me up. I can't remember where Maggie or my Daddy was or even where Patricia, Otis or Jimmy were I just remember hearing Shawn say he was going to tend the horses and my Mama was out putting the clothes on the line to dry. I was enjoying some stupid teen novel that I can't even remember the title of anymore. It wasn't important to me now and thinking back on it I don't think I ever touched the book again after that day.

All I heard was the scream.

It was my Mama's scream and even now it still sends a chill down my back. It was full of agony and fear. The instant I heard that scream I had flung that book to the ground and jumped to my feet running down the stairs at light speed. I was out the door so quick I tripped on the steps from the porch and wind up on my back against the wooden stairs. My back hurt and ached but I pushed pass it and ran towards the area where my Mama was. Shawn was already there fending off the walker with a big stick.

Fear halted me from running any closer. I heard my Daddy's voice behind me along with Otis's too. I averted my eyes to the ground to see my Mama holding her shoulder that was bleeding profusely as she watched Shawn take on the walker.

He didn't win.

The walker, some man I have never met, pushed Shawn against the tree knocking the stick out of his hands. In a last attempt to protect himself he brought his forearm up to block the walker's teeth from biting into his neck. Instead it took a good chunk out of his arm. Otis had struck it in the head with a shovel just as I collapsed. Jimmy was there by me holding me to him as we watched the walker drop to the ground. Daddy had ran to my Mama talking to her softly and helping her try to stop the bleeding. Maggie was with Patricia and they were both with Shawn ripping up his shirt to wrap around his arm. I felt sick to my stomach.

We brought them into the house and my Daddy did everything he could to save them. I was going between both of their bedrooms upstairs trying to comfort and keep them company. I curled up by my Mama who was talking about something funny that Daddy had said to her on their first date. She loved reminiscing and telling stories. I laughed with tears in my eyes and I stayed with her most of the night. I fell asleep beside her and when I woke up it was because my Daddy had turned on the lights in the room and he was closing her eyes.

She passed while I was asleep.

Daddy and Otis took her away, I thought it was to bury her but later when Rick's group came and I watched as she stumbled out of the barn as one of them that I knew the grave they had dug had not had her in it. I was never told about the walkers in the barn, and though that hurt and upset me it was probably for the best. Stupidly I probably would have tried to hug my Mama or talk to her, end up dead all in all.

Maggie and I stayed with Shawn the rest of the night as all three of us cried. Though technically Maggie was my Mama's adopted daughter they were still mother and daughter. Maggie's birthmother had died when she was young anyway so my Mama was the only mother she knew. Daddy tried to keep busy during that time; he tried his best to help Shawn too.

He lived for two more days before passing.

He looked grey before he died. I was sitting by the window staring out into the fields and woods behind our house. Shawn was talking about how as soon as he was up and able we would go riding on the horses like before, we would race each other just like old times. I remember believing him too. Even near death he comforted me to the end. I didn't really talk much since Mama's passing and now I really wish I had, it would have been a better last conversation then me nodding with a sad smile while he tried his best to be uplifting.

I don't know if it was good or bad luck that I had been helping Otis with the cows, milking them when we found out Shawn was gone. Maggie had been with him when he passed on. I sort of think of it as a good thing mostly cause I didn't have to witness him die and I could hold onto that last moment we had together. I think I would have been worse off had I been there for both of their deaths.

I remember thinking back then that Shawn was such a liar. I was so angry with him because he was gone and I still needed him. That was the last time I had gotten angry before the prison. I wanted to scream, and yell, I wanted to shake and slap Shawn for lying to me, for giving me hope that he would come back from it all. Jimmy helped to replace the comfort Shawn use to give me with his own but it just wasn't the same. Nothing could replace Shawn, nothing.

It was only a month and a half later that Rick and his group came upon us.

It was the best thing that could have happened for us too…

I wish Shawn was here now giving me the comfort I needed so badly. The ache in my chest felt so heavy and painful, suffocating me even more. My eyes hurt from crying so hard but I couldn't stop them from coming. Just the thought that my brother wouldn't get to enjoy his twenty-first birthday something he had been planning even before he turned eighteen made me cry more.

I about jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand touch my back. I looked up to see Daryl of all people kneeling down with his hand softly stroking my back comfortingly while he was burning his stare into the wall behind the couch. I was surprised to see him here, but even more so that he was trying to comfort me. Getting to know Daryl as well as I have been I know how much he hates when anyone (women) cry, I don't think he really knows what to do to be honest. But rubbing my back like he is is a great step forward.

"D-Dar-yl…" My voice sounded like I was imitating a frog and my throat felt so closed up I wasn't even sure he heard me correctly. I watched him as he locked eyes with me, the concern there overridden how uncomfortable he really was with all this. I'm truly shocked to see that in his eyes though, the concern for me. I mean I know he cares about me but…I guess I just wasn't prepared for it.

"What's wrong?" I sniffled closing my eyes shut tightly as tears leaked out of my eyes. When I opened them again he was still staring down at me and I could still feel his hand lightly running up and down my back. His hand was warmer than my body and that felt incredibly nice, it really was helping me.

I hiccupped when I opened my mouth; my face was already hot and red from crying so I didn't notice a difference though I knew I was embarrassed. Daryl only smiled lightly letting me take my time to speak. After about a minute I was able to. "Maggie…found out today is m-my brother's birthday…" He nodded blinking a few times then his eyes drifted back to the wall. Now that I was calming down I noticed my body ached from the position I was in so I started to get up interrupting his hand. I missed the warmth and comfort when he pulled back and quickly the thought that he was going to leave scared me.

I flung myself at him almost knocking us both to the ground as I wrapped my arms tightly around his mid-section. Daryl mumbled out a, "Wha," then coughed. Embarrassment was the furthest thing from my mind I just squeezed harder as tears sprung from my eyes. Jeez it was like I had a never-ending fountain in my head. I needed him to stay with me, as pathetic as that may be I just couldn't handle him leaving me.

Daryl twisted us around then the next thing I know were seated on the couch with me almost practically in his lap. Slowly like he was afraid I would bite he placed a hand on my back and his other resting lightly on my arm rubbing up and down it. I curled up more this time sitting on his lap as I buried my face into his chest. He felt tense in my arms but slowly relaxed though I could still tell he was stiff. I felt sort of bad doing this to him, but then if he didn't want this to happen he should have never bothered me…

"Um…ya know my brother, Merle use ta git me in all sorts of trouble," Daryl coughed before going on, "I remember one time, it was just after Merle got discharged from the military. He was pissed and wanted ta drink till he dropped. 'Course I had ta make sure the dumb bastard didn't end up dyin' in a pool of his own vomit." I breathed out steadier, relaxing against his warm body. I unwound my arms from his body to clutch his shirt. "Anyways we went out ta this new bar they had done built only a mile away from home, Merle insisted we go. The place was packed with bodies, heh ya know me I ain't like ta be 'round people much but that was Merle's thing. He got drunk while I got tipsy, needed ta keep my wits 'bout myself and him. So he started runnin' his mouth off ta some biker guys, real tough lookin' ones too with shaved heads and piercin's.

"I tried ta settle thangs down but Merle, man that fuckin' asshole just wanted ta start somethang that night. Shoulda known too. Just as I got thangs settled he called…" Daryl started to vibrate from containing his chuckles. I smiled despite myself and nodded my head. "What did he call them?" I inquired keeping my eyes shut as I envisioned Daryl talking down some intimidating bikers while Merle stood behind him saying whatever came to his mind. He was such a loose cannon.

"Shit, well he called them, 'pussy wearin' motha-fuckers' then said, 'y'all need ta go shove them tampons up yer pussies cause I can hear ya bleedin' all the way over 'ere.' I let the first guy punch Merle just cause he needed ta be hit. After that tho it was an all out brawl, by the time we got home evadin' the police and all I was covered from head ta toe in bruises, Merle ain't look much better either. Didn't talk ta him for a week cause of it too."

"Damn, I can't remember if I miss the asshole or am glad he's gone…" I laughed lightly at his story and sobered up as he spoke the last part; it was more of a mumble to himself but being so close I heard him all the same. That's right, Daryl lost his brother just about the same way I did except he put Merle down after he changed, I watched as Shawn got put down.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and used whatever willpower I had to keep the tears at bay. "I miss him so much…"

I felt Daryl sigh, his hand still ghosting up and down my arm sending little chills down my arm. "What was yer brother like?" I smiled opening my eyes to stare down into my lap. I could see in the corner of my eye his hand moving, I watched as his fingers brushed down the length of my forearm. My face had just cooled off too, now I was blushing.

"He was funny, kind, caring, and brave. Shawn was my best friend and my worst enemy you know?" Daryl coughed probably nodding his head, I could imagine Merle being much the same for him though leaning closer to worst enemy more times than not. "We would bicker and fight endlessly over nothing at all then later we would laugh about how stupid it was. Whenever I needed help or a hug I could always look to him for it. If he hadn't been bit I'm sure he would be here now, he was tough like that. I think you would have liked him…" I looked up smiling brightly at Daryl. Thinking about all the good times about Shawn made me feel much better.

Though he was gone and there was no way to bring him back I still had my memories and they would have to do in the end because they were all I had left at this point. It wasn't like we could go back to the farm to get the baby books my Mama made for us, sometimes I wish we had but there wasn't time for any of that. Sadly.

"He sounds like a great man. Happy Birthday Shawn Greene." He looked down to me with this soft smile and I returned it.

"Happy Birthday Shawn, it would have been a great twenty-first." Sighing I hugged Daryl one last time relishing in the feel of his warmth and comfort he provided for me. Then I pulled away getting to a stand and turning around to see Daryl looking up at me. "Thanks Daryl, I really needed that." He shrugged.

"It's nuthin'." I loved how he tried to play all nonchalant about it. He didn't like to act like he was a hero even though really he was. "Yer old man was lookin' fer ya, said he called out fer ya earlier but ya kept runnin'. He asked me ta find ya…" I nodded lifting my tank to wipe at the drying trails of tears left behind on my face, I would need to wash my face later I hated the crusty feeling dried tears left behind. When I dropped my shirt down I noticed that his eyes were looking towards the ground now.

"Okay, I'll find him then. Really though, thank you." I said with such sincerity that Daryl actually turned a little bit red; he wouldn't meet my eyes but nodded.

I didn't have to look long to find my Daddy; he was sitting in his cell reading his bible like he always did when he had time alone. I think it gives him comfort in reading it sometimes it gave me comfort when he read out loud to Maggie and I but honestly I didn't really believe anything out of the bible anymore. I just never had the heart to tell him that.

"Hey Daddy." He looked up from the book smiling as he took me in. I walked into the cell to sit beside him on the bed as he put away the book. Once his hand was free he wrapped it around my shoulders pulling me in against his side.

"How are you holding up? Heard from Maggie why she was upset and I figured that was why you didn't hear me when I was calling out to you." I shrugged my shoulders looking down at my lap and feet.

"Good, I just needed to let out my emotions some." I thought about telling him that Daryl had comforted me but I held my tongue. It felt almost sacred and I didn't want anyone else to know like it was our little secret. Daddy squeezed my shoulder.

"I miss that boy, always a smile on him, he hardly ever frowned. Don't think he had it in him to be mad for long." I laughed agreeing with Daddy. "He always worked so hard too, always making sure everyone was happy, even when he was lying in bed he kept giving me hope that he would pull through. He knew, I think, that he was gonna die but still Shawn kept that hope alive in me." I looked up to see tears falling from his eyes. I wrapped both arms around him trying to give him comfort like Daryl had given to me. "I wish there was a cure, I miss Annette and Shawn so very much."

We sat like that for a good while just holding each other. I thought about what my Daddy had just told me and then I remembered my musings that morning how I wondered if life would go back to normal, if we would ever be safe. "Do you still hope Daddy?" I asked letting out breath like I was filled up like a balloon then being released of all air. I wasn't sure what his answer would be.

"I still hope baby girl, I will always hope cause that is all we have to keep us moving, hope." I smiled.

That's what I needed to hear. That at least one person who was very important to me still hoped for the best possible outcome of this world, it gave me a reason to hope as well and I needed that more than I thought I would.

Because without hope what was the point anymore?

* * *

**A/N: S**o essentially Daryl was suppose to place his hand on Beth's shoulder as comfort instead he rubs her back and ends up holding her on his lap…damn these fingers do not listen to me at all! Lol, I really liked how this chapter came out. I don't really have information on how old Maggie was when her mother passed but she had to be young enough for her to be 22 during the outbreak and with Beth being 16. And Shawn I know is supposed to be about two years older than Beth so…hope ya guys liked it! I do not know how Annette and Shawn died but I thought this would be the best case for them and I don't know if Beth knew about them in the barn, I'm assuming she didn't though.

Let me know whatcha guys think!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 9**

The rest of that day had been pretty sad and tiring. I took up Judith from Sasha, I guess she won the battle over the baby, and kept myself busy with her for the rest of the night. I got glimpses of Maggie throughout that time but I figured I would give her space for now and talk with her tomorrow when everything wasn't so raw. Glenn looked rather miserable watching her during dinner and I could understand why, usually Maggie was so open with him willing to let him hold her and care for her. It was unusual for her to be so standoffish to him.

More than once I noticed Daryl watching me, it sent chills down my back and at times I could feel a smile come to my lips when I got a glance of him staring at me. It wasn't bluntly but just little scans, he was probably still concerned over my well-being but regardless his reasons it still made me warm and tingly on the inside. My Daddy let the others know what was up, I guess there were more people in the cafeteria when I ran pass; I noticed Carol looking after me with concern as well as Rick who was eyeing me and Maggie over. It made me happy to know that everyone cared, we all needed each other greatly so it was nice to have others worry over me if only for a bit.

It was the next morning that I passed Judith off to Carol to go find my sister. I found Rick first and speaking to him learned that Maggie was up in the watchtower for her shift. Currently I'm standing outside wondering how to go about this. Normally Maggie is such a blunt and crass person I've never had to drag anything out of her, but I have a feeling there's something more going on than just Shawn's birthday popping up on us yesterday.

Maybe she was coming to the same conclusion I did? That nothing would really ever be the same and that in only a few short years' things would be far different than what we remember. Their depressing thoughts but I've grown so use to them lately that I've been able to think about everything in sort of an abstract way while Maggie I don't think had time to really ponder any of this. With Glenn in her life she hasn't really stopped to smell the roses. At least that's what I'm figuring as to why she's pulled away from everyone including Glenn. Thinking about it I can't believe she let me run off to be alone like she did, before I would be engulfed in a hug by her by now…

I sighed deeply forcing myself to just go through with it. I turned the knob and started up the stairs. Entering the small room I glanced around then caught sight of my sister leaning over the railing outside the room with a rifle by her side as she watched out over the fields. I stood still for a moment to take her in, her shoulders were tense like she was ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble but I had a feeling it wasn't cause she was on watch.

Moving to the other door leading outside I made sure to make noise so she wouldn't turn the rifle on me. Maggie jumped at the noise of the door opening; she turned to see me only to give a tight smile which worried me more before turning her eyes back to the fences.

The sense of déjà vu came over me as I leaned over the railing next to her. "Hey." Maggie blinked a few times before mumbling out a, "Hey," back to me. I frowned.

Carl.

She was acting like Carl has been and I couldn't understand why. I leaned further over the railing trying to get a better look at her face, she glanced at me with an annoyed expression at my antics. I tried smiling to reassure her without words but she only looked to her right trying to ignore me.

"Maggie…what's wrong?" She scoffed tilting her head downward still avoiding my gaze.

"Ya already know…" I rolled my eyes huffing out some air. Really we were going to go down this route?

"No I don't know, care to elaborate? I know this has only a little bit to do with Shawn's birthday yesterday, but…" I followed her gaze to the ground where I could see Glenn walking the fences; I looked back at Maggie to see sadness in her eyes as she watched him. "But there's something else about yesterday that's bothering you, what is it?"

My sister sighed still following Glenn with her eyes. I scooted along the railing closer to her till I bumped shoulders with her.

"I…don't know really. I feel almost like I've been in a bubble this whole time, ya know with Glenn in my life I…guess I almost forgot 'bout what life is like now." I nodded, being with Judith I sometimes felt the same way. "I guess I fooled myself inta thinkin' that everything will be alright, but then I saw that damn calendar…saw the date and…I thought 'bout Shawn and Mom a lot on the ride back and how…how nothing will ever be the same anymore." Tears cascaded down her cheeks and chin landing on her arms, the railing, and possibly falling off to the ground below. I reached over to grasp her arm. Slowly she looked back at me with watery green eyes.

"It's not just me and him Beth. It's all of us! I want ta get married in a chapel and have babies and a job! I want everything ta go back ta normal! I just want my life back!" I didn't realize I was crying till she was in my arms and I could feel the hot tears drip over her shoulder and little tank top strap. I knew exactly what she meant; I wanted my life back too. I want to wake up to be in my bedroom where Mama is downstairs cooking breakfast. Daddy would be reading the bible in the living room as per usual of his morning routine. Otis would come by later to help on the farm while Shawn would go tend the horses as his morning chore. I wanted to fight over the hall bathroom with Maggie cause I got there first for a shower but she was so darn bladder shy that she would force me out so she could pee in the morning.

But as I held my sister tightly to me and as she cried into my hair and shoulder I realized I only wanted half of that. I wanted my normal life back sure as anything but I also wanted everyone here in my life too. I wanted to be the baby sitter for Carl and Judith while Rick and Lori went out on Saturday night for a date night. I wanted Maggie to meet Glenn for the first time as he delivered a pizza to the farm house. I wanted to meet Carol with Sophia who I never got to formally meet before her death, and Andrea with her younger sister, T-dog, Dale, I wanted my old life back with everyone here apart of it, hell I even wanted Shane before he went off the deep end.

But most of all I wanted Daryl to be a part of my normal life.

I wouldn't know how we would meet, but I wanted us to meet. Sometimes I would have dreams of where I lived life before all this and everyone would make appearances in my old life as though they have always belonged there. I wanted that to be true so badly. But it wasn't.

This is our life now and we have to make the best of it and hope something better will come…

"I know it's hard, but we have to hope things will get better. I hope things will get better and I won't stop hoping either. I wish we could have our old lives more than anything in this world but we have to make the best of what hand we are given and do what we can, you're so strong Maggie," I pulled away pushing her hair out of her face while wiping tears from her eyes, "if anyone can make the best of a shitty situation it's you, you're my hero no matter what." Maggie snorted and laughed pass her tears and I joined her.

It was true though, Maggie could always make a bad situation better when concerning herself. She's so strong I envy that strength. It's something I wish I had, something I aspire to gain by being trained and working with Daryl. All I've ever wanted to be like growing up was Maggie cause she was so cool, pretty, and strong. I wanted her back bone, her will power, her strong resolve. Where Maggie was strong I was weak and where she was emotional I was not. We were almost complete opposites from each other, two polar opposites that need the other to complete the circuit. I don't know what I would do without my sister.

"Careful ya might stroke my ego too much." We laughed some more as we both pulled away from each other. Quickly almost simultaneously we wiped at the tears on our faces, giggling like idiots with red faces and runny noses.

"You're right; your face is so red it might explode from all the hot air!" Maggie shoved me back as I laughed loudly. I pushed back at her only for her to grab my arm and pull me into a hug.

"Thanks Beth, I really needed that. I love ya." I squeezed her tightly smiling over her shoulder. I felt much lighter, happier and I think I really needed this too. "I love you too Maggie."

"Hey can I join in on the hugs?" We both looked over the railing to see Glenn staring up at us with his hand shielding his eyes from the blaring sun. Maggie and I looked back at each other for a moment before she shook her head turning back to him, "Nah, girls only!"

I hadn't laughed so hard in so long, it felt great. Glenn didn't find it quite funny from the look on his face but he smiled like the trooper he is and even bigger when Maggie waved him up. I decided to let the two reunite and talk though Maggie didn't seem to want to let me go. I told her we would talk more at dinner, I really needed more sisterly bonding time with her and she seemed to need it too.

There really wasn't much I could do for the time being. Surprisingly I didn't have any chores that needed to be done and since I handed off Judith to Carol I didn't need to watch her either. I decided to wander around outside for the time being since soon it wouldn't feel so nice being out here, it was only in the beginning of fall soon though it would get far too cold to enjoy being outside the prison. I shudder to think about what it would be like inside the prison during winter. It wasn't exactly warm during the night so I can only imagine that it would be freezing once winter set in.

Maybe I should mention that to Rick, possibly get more blankets or even a heater that runs on batteries? I know Glenn always grabs batteries when he sees them on runs, he's always stating that we could use to them for anything that was battery operated. He had a point so we had an abundance of them lying around.

As I was walking I noticed Rick, Daryl, Tyreese, Sasha, and Carol standing near the fence talking. The lack of Judith told me Carol must have handed her off to someone else like Carl since he wasn't out there at the moment. I walked over towards them deciding to join in since I didn't have much to do and I could always be some type of help even if that was cheerleader more times than not.

"Hey guys!" I called out as I got closer to them. Rick looked up with a light smile, his eyes glowing brightly in the sun light. An answering smile came to my lips seeing him looking so happy almost excited actually. Whatever their talking about it must be good. Daryl glanced over at him with a tight smile just as I joined in the semi-circle.

"Wonderful, now we have another person to help!" Carol said happily slinging her arm around my shoulders. I looked among them feeling quite clueless. "To help with what?" I asked.

"Since the storm we were able ta open up the showers down that way, if we can get the water runnin' then we can have showers." Explained Rick smiling the whole time. I felt my spirits brighten more as I listened to them.

"There's a small river on the other side of the prison where we came in through the wall, maybe we can run a hose down towards that way?" Tyreese added gaining nods from all of us. I felt excitement bubble under my skin, the thought that I could be showering by the end of today made me want to jump in joy. I looked among us to see Daryl assessing me from Rick's side; I smiled brightly showing him that I was fine. I know I wasn't exactly going great after yesterday but I wasn't going to break either.

"I'm sure we can get a hose long enough from the laundry room." Carol commented brightly feeling just as giddy as I was feeling about a shower.

"Daryl do ya think ya can rig up the showers?" I looked over to Daryl along with everyone else. He glanced around our faces before shrugging lightly. He looked uneasy with all our eyes on him.

"Shore, I 'pose I can try somethang but I ain't makin' promises." Daryl grumbled out crossing his arms over his chest. Rick nodded beside him before turning to the rest of us.

"We don't know how many walkers are outside there so we go in groups. Carol you go search for some type of hose." The older woman nodded quickly her excitement showing. "Daryl, I wantcha ta try fiddling with the shower room, see what ya can do." He nodded curtly with his arms still crossed over his chest. "Sasha, Tyreese I want you two ta take the side by the wall." Both siblings nodded. Then Rick's eyes turned to me. "Beth, I want ya going with me, time for that training ya wanted." I nodded feeling my face heat up. Everyone knew by now that Daryl was training me but with Rick I knew I would get to use a real gun if need be.

My tummy was full of nerves and excitement. This was it; I could actually prove myself to everyone especially to me. I still couldn't forgive myself for what happened in the library with Daryl, he was counting on me and I let him down. This time though I wasn't going to freeze up, I had to have Rick's back he was counting on me. I glanced over to Daryl to see him watching me again; he waited while everyone else started walking ahead. I assumed he wanted to speak to me so I walked slower letting everyone else ahead of me. Rick mentioned that he was going to get me a gun, just in case.

"Beth." I stopped when I heard my name on his lips. A shiver ran down my back as I thought about the way he said it. Now was not the time! I turned to see Daryl heading up to me.

"Yeah Daryl?" I asked fiddling with the knife holster on my belt. His eyes dropped to it before coming back up to connect with mine.

"Ya be careful ya hear. Stay by Rick, listen to everythang he tells ya." I nodded resisting the urge to roll my eyes. I know he only cared and was actually worried about me but this time around I was feeling much more confident than before. I was still a bit worried myself but more than that I was prepared, thanks to him.

"Gotcha! I can do this Daryl; I know I'm well prepared thanks to you." He nodded slowly rubbing a hand on his cheek as he suddenly looked away from me. I arched an eyebrow but decided not to question his odd behavior.

"'member we got trainin' this afternoon, ya better be alive fer it." I snorted this time rolling my eyes but smiled either way. Daryl turned to me with a slight smile in the corner of his lips before turning and leaving me behind.

Rick found a small pistol, nothing extravagate but it would work for its purpose. It was smaller than the BB gun I was practicing with but it weighed heavier in my hand, almost a reassuring weight. The sense that I had a weapon in my hand came over me and I felt…stronger? I wasn't sure what I was feeling as I placed the pistol into a small holster Rick had also given me. It hooked to my jeans on the opposite side of my knife holster, I sort of felt like a cowboy honestly. Funny how before all this I would never dream of handling a gun, I was never interested in learning to shoot one either.

Close-minded as I was back then I felt dirty even thinking about looking at a real gun much less wanting to touch it. Living in the south I was use to seeing people usually older gentlemen with guns on them or the shotgun my Daddy had in the living room over the top of the fireplace but that was the closest I've ever been to that type of weapon before the end of the world. Now I couldn't dream of not being near one or having someone who knew how to handle a gun by my side.

I raised the pistol in my hand up aiming it at the wall as I got into position. My arms felt stiffer with the weight of the gun but I also felt…stronger, ready. I heard a cough to my side so I quickly tucked the pistol into my holster turning to see Rick watching me with amusement dancing in his eyes. I felt a bit embarrassed about being caught messing around with the gun. I know my cheeks were blooming red as I looked back at Rick.

"Ya ready for this Beth?" I breathed easy then nodded smiling back at him. "Yah as ready as I'll ever be."

Rick smiled encouragingly before we headed out. Glenn was down by the gates leading out of the prison as was Maggie. She glanced at the walkers lurking around the second fencing before looking back at us, or more specifically me. She looked extremely worried which made my gut clench uncomfortably. I tried to smile reassuringly at her but that didn't change the worry in her eyes so I tried not looking at her at all. The last thing I needed was to chicken out again.

"Be careful Beth, ya stay right by Rick's side ya hear!" Maggie called out as Glenn unlocked the gate, I just nodded to her but I refused to look her way. Rick nodded to the both of them then slipped through the small crack Glenn made, I followed behind quickly pulling out my knife as I did.

Rick glanced back at me before leading the way out of the second fencing pass the broken down gates and slow moving walkers. Some noticed us but were too far out to get to us so I didn't sweat it I just stayed close to Rick like my sister wanted and kept my eyes peeled around us. I felt on edge as we moved swiftly through the long grass running along the side of the fence around the prison. I've never been down this way so I didn't expect the steep hill going down into the creek running behind the prison. I stumbled gasping out and dropping to my hands and knees to catch myself. Rick turned back to me making sure I was alright.

"Got it Beth?" I nodded gulping as I pushed back to my unsteady feet. I managed to get back up close to the fence where the ground was much more level. My hand gripped the fencing as I moved along the edge of the stable ground keeping my eyes both on the ground and making sure I didn't lose Rick in the process. He was further ahead of me, not really running but he was walking much faster than I was.

Just as we rounded the edge of the prison where the creek opened up into the river Tyreese had been talking about I heard the groaning. I whipped my head to where my hand was to see a walker getting ready to take a nice bite out of it. Unfortunately I screamed in terror letting go of the fencing quickly and stepping back only to fall backwards down the steep hill. I landed on my back first then tumbled feet over head before landing fully into the water. It was far deeper than I anticipated so I had to kick my legs to break the surface.

"Beth!" Rick yelled out just as I got to the surface gasping for air. My back ached and my head was pounding but otherwise I was okay, luckily for me I did fall into the deeper part of the small creek so I didn't land on any rocks or stones. I swam towards the edge reaching for Rick's hand to help pull me up. "Shit, ya alright?" I nodded not really able to think of saying 'yes' or anything else. I was drenched completely and though that wasn't much of a bad thing I still wasn't happy.

"Stupid walker." I mumbled out squeezing out the water from my shirt and tank top. Rick snickered lightly patting me on the back.

"Well as long as yer alright." He commented and when I looked up to him I could make out the fear that had been etched on his features. He was just as afraid as I was and that strangely was comforting in a way.

After another minute of me catching my breathe I worked myself up to standing on slightly shaky legs. Breathing deeply through my nose I tried relaxing my pounding heart, it was beating wildly within my chest and it was all I could hear in my ear drums too. I sighed as I slowly walked over to where Rick was standing probably surveying the area but I came to find it was much worse than that.

"Holy crap." I whispered as I took in about twenty walkers moving about. There were about three stuck in the river's bank on our side while the rest lingered on the opposite side of the river lounging or shuffling around unaware of us. I guess I didn't scream out loud enough, thank goodness! We would be swarmed if I had been too loud. Looking around I was able to make out Tyreese and Sasha on the other side of the prison watching the walkers as well. "Rick, look." I pointed out and he nodded as he noticed them as well.

Sasha spotted us first and waved a hand with me returning the gesture. "What do we do?" Rick grunted thoughtfully while rubbing his chin.

"I think we'll have ta lure them away from the area, don't wanna infect the water supply here." I nodded. That would be a very bad thing especially if this would be our water source for showering.

"How exactly are we going to lure them away?" I had a bad feeling about what was going through Rick's mind. The only way I figured we could lure the walkers away would be if someone got their attention and ran causing them to follow. Dread pooled in the pit of my gut as I watched his mind move through the possibilities. Why did I have the feeling he was going to be the one doing just that?

"I'll lure them away by cuttin' my hand, it'll rile 'em up and give y'all the chance ta clear the three stuck on the banks." Rick looked back to me as I bit my lip. I guess my face told him I wasn't entirely up for the plan, I was fearfully of being by myself sure but even more so for Rick. I didn't want him putting himself in such danger. Suddenly without thinking I started shaking my head.

"Bad idea, bad idea! You need some type of back up!" He moved an inch from me and I quickly gripped his arm holding him in place and forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Please Rick, that's way too dangerous. We should come up with a better plan!" He only shook his head.

"We don't have time Beth. I'd rather it be me than Sasha or Tyreese." I frowned worriedly letting him pull his arm from my hands. I glanced back at the siblings to see them conversing too, probably trying to come up with a plan themselves. We really needed something like walky-talkies for this type of stuff; it would make it easier to communicate than waving hands and making hand signals. "Alright I'm gunna get to the other side then cut my palm to get thair attention, and then once I'm gone meet up with Tyreese and Sasha to take out the three walkers. Got it Beth?" I looked back to the three walkers struggling in the thick, muddy river bank. They probably got stuck there during the storm a few days back, they would be easy picking but the fact that Rick would be leading almost twenty walkers away scared me.

"Beth, ya got it?" I jumped at the serious tone he used. Turning to him I nodded slowly feeling quite pale and shaky. Rick looked me over before clamping both of his hands on my shoulders giving them a squeeze. "Everything will be alright, just keep hidden while I lead 'em away if I ain't back in ten minutes then panic." I nodded shakily feeling like I might bite through my lip at the way I was worrying it with my teeth.

"Okay, be careful please." My voice sounded small even to me, he only smiled though giving my shoulders another squeeze before releasing them and heading back the way we came. I let my eyes roam the area full of walkers willing the fear out of my body, Rick could do this he's done far worse than this and I know it but…that didn't shake the apprehension I was feeling towards his decision. Quickly I signaled to Tyreese and Sasha telling them to hide in the grass.

I crouched low just as I heard Rick calling out to the walkers. He was shouting out 'hey' and waving his arms about then pulled out his knife and proceeded to cut the palm of his hand. It was like the walkers reacted to it much like a dog would when smelling a cat; they all whipped their heads towards Rick almost simultaneously. I held my breath as Rick took off into the woods where the walkers followed stumbling around on the ground and each other, but they were making it up the hill and into the woods. I waited almost a minute before getting out of my crouch; I looked over to see Sasha and Tyreese getting up as well.

We met half way.

"Is Rick going to be alright!?" Was the first thing that came out of Sasha's mouth as she looked back to the woods where he had disappeared only two minutes ago. I shrugged my shoulders uselessly.

"He said if he wasn't back in ten minutes to panic…" That didn't really ease her concern by the look she gave me. Tyreese mumbled something under his breath then pointed to the three walkers struggling even harder to get out of the mud.

"Let's just take care of these three first then worry about Rick after." Tyreese said lightly looking between the both of us. Sasha nodded first and they both started walking down towards the walkers with me trailing behind.

I could do this, it wasn't really any different than taking them out from the fence they were still stuck in the ground so their movements were limited and it would be easy enough to just stab them in the heads. Though they were locked into the bank they were closer to the grassy ground than the water so there wasn't much fear that we would accidently drop the walker's blood into the water. I was still afraid though, my stomach was in knots and my breathing hitched in my throat as I neared them. Tyreese took out the middle walker first slamming his knife into the top of the walker's skull easily and using the handle leaned it forward into the grass and away from the water.

Sasha disposed of hers just as quickly and easily doing the same as her brother by laying the walker away from the water. They both stopped to look at the remaining walker then to me.

"Come on Beth, this'll be easy for you." Sasha waved her hand out smiling brightly at me. I needed to push this insecurity out of me, it wouldn't do to be unsure of myself at this point in this life, and it would only lead to my death if I keep second guessing everything I do. I just needed to do it and like Sasha said, it would be easy.

"Okay I got this." I stated gripping my knife tightly into my right hand. I edged closer to the walker as it clawed at the ground trying to get out of the mud and get a piece of us. I felt the urge to kick it in the face but refrained from doing so, it was in bad taste plus I didn't want to have blood or anything walker related on my shoes.

It was stuck deeper into the mud than the other two were so I had the upper hand in the height department; for once. I brought my hand up angling my knife so I would stab it straight into its head. My arm swung down and just as I was about to hit it the walker looked up. My breath got caught in my throat where I made a choking noise as I watched it stare straight at me unblinking. Its eyes were dark, blood shot and red-rimmed like all walkers as I peered into its eyes. The thought that this walker knew it was going to die crossed my mind but I quickly dismissed it. They didn't have a subconscious anymore, they weren't human and they didn't know anything more than animal instinct. Pushing pass the surprise I lifted my hand up again then I stabbed the walker right in the forehead as it watched me.

There wasn't any emotion in its eyes; there wasn't fear for its life or gratitude for ending its life. The walker just stared at me unblinking as I effectively killed it and it continued to stare at me as whatever type of life or instinct that was left in it evaporated from its body leaving behind a lifeless corpse like it should have been the whole time. I leaned the walker to the grassy ground pulling my knife out of its head and just staring at the dark, almost black blood coating the sharp metal.

I always thought killing a walker with a knife was much like killing it with the pipes through the fence. I was wrong though. It was much more intimidating for one and much more personal too. Through the fence they would drop to the ground lifeless and I would move on, but here where I stabbed the walker in the head I watched as it went lifeless, it didn't drop out of my sight it stayed within. I couldn't get out of my head that I ended its horrible life and I knew I should feel good about that but I didn't. I felt horrible and the feeling of wanting to cry over took me.

Who was that walker before all this? Did they have a family? Did they have a child of their own? Did they fight to live their life during this horrible age of death only to succumb to a human-less corpse of what they once were in the end? Is that what will happen to me in the end?

I knew the answer to be 'yes'. Till there's a cure to be found all of us will die eventually and when we do we'll come back as walkers to roam the earth and devour human flesh because it was instinct. I felt sick to my stomach, the knots and dread filling it became too much. Quickly I whipped away from the walker and my friends running to the side of the prison before dropping to my knees to throw up what I had eaten that morning at breakfast. I retched a few times emptying my stomach almost completely as I tried catching my breath. I couldn't bring myself to look back at the walker, it would only make me sick even more and at this point I didn't have anything else to throw up.

A hand on my back soothed me as I dry heaved.

"Breath through your nose slowly Beth, it'll help to keep you from getting even more sick." I nodded breathlessly forcing air through my nose instead of my mouth. I felt like I might pass out any second but what Sasha told me helped me regain my bearings. Quickly enough I was feeling much better though my throat hurt from throwing up but at least I didn't feel like I was going to pass out anymore.

"You did a good job Beth, you should be proud." Tyreese commented approvingly and I nodded letting him know I heard him. I know I should be proud it was my first walker kill without a fence to hide behind but I wasn't. I didn't feel any sense of pride at my handy work nor was I going to jump for joy of succeeding in something I was afraid of either. As much as I wanted to feel like I did a good job I just felt like I did something much more horrible.

"Hey there's Rick!" Sasha breathed out and I whipped my head from the ground to see Rick appearing from the trees, he looked sweaty but all in one piece. I imagined he ran for quite a while, it was definitely beyond the ten minute mark to panic. He waved lightly crawling slowly down the steep hill then without a second thought dove into the water. I didn't blame him; he must be hot from all that running around.

"Man I can't wait for that shower!" Tyreese crooned excitedly walking down to meet Rick and help him up the bank.

"Come on Beth, get up and walk it off. It'll help." I sure hope so cause I feel quite awful and all I wanted to do now was crawl into bed and sleep. I shouldn't feel as exhausted as I do considering I haven't done much of anything today but I guess emotions take more out of you than anything physical can.

"How was yer first kill Beth?" Rick asked as we joined him by the bank. I skimmed over the walker I killed not wanting to venture back into that frame of mind before shrugging nonchalantly almost copying all the times I've seen Daryl and Carl do it. I think I mastered it too because Rick didn't notice that I was distressed from the kill.

"Good, it's much different than killing through the fence though." He nodded in agreement smiling brightly as he pushed his hair back. It was getting long again; soon I'll have to order another haircut for all the men. If I didn't they would walk around looking like cave men with long hair and beards.

"That's great! Well I lead 'em away from here but they could be back soon so we need ta get that hose set up now."

Not too long later Carol appeared with a long hose that she created by connecting three shorter ones together. Daryl also came up there after stating that he might have gotten the system rigged so we can draw water from the river. He pointed out that the hose would have to connect to the piping on the side of the prison nearest the showers. There was a nozzle and pipe sticking out of the side of the wall that reminded me of the farm house where we would connect the gardening hose to it to spray water on the garden. I assumed it worked the same way expect taking water from the river rather than spitting it out.

We ended up having to find another hose to make it long enough to reach the water but that didn't take long at all. I helped Carol during our search and found the extra hose hidden inside an old shred that had been tipped over and buried underneath dirt and tree limbs, we would have missed it if not for my keen eye sight. Doing all of this manual labor helped to keep my mind off of what I was feeling earlier with the walker but I knew I couldn't escape the feeling forever.

Once we got everything set up we all walked into the shower room excitedly waiting to see if all our hard work was for something rather than for nothing. Daryl disappeared into a back room connected to the showers probably where there was a sort of generator for the water pressure. A minute went by as he fiddled around back there cursing loudly a few times as he worked. I withheld a giggle as I waited aside Carol. I was starting to get my hopes up much like it seemed everyone else was till Daryl called out, "Someone turn on a fuckin' shower already!"

Rick jumped right to it twisting the knobs on the first shower stall he saw. We heard the groaning of the pipes before a blast of water barreled out of the shower head drenching Rick. He shivered then laughed as well all did. I jumped in the air along with Sasha as Carol clapped her hands and Tyreese catcalled. Daryl poked his head out of the back room seeing the water running and smiled. I caught his eye and gave him a thumbs up.

"Way to go Daryl!" Carol called loudly walking over to him and giving him a one arm hug. He returned it half-heartedly smiling softly down at her. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them; it was that bond Carol had gone on about it what feels like ages ago. I didn't feel jealous in the least bit, well okay a bit envious but only of the bond they had not cause he let her hug him and didn't flinch. They've known each other much longer and I understood that I wouldn't be able to do that with him so quickly like she could.

"Yay! Now all the stinky men can finally shower and smell nice!" Sasha announced happily gaining frowns from the three men in the room. "I concur you men should shower first!" Carol proclaimed smirking at Daryl as he rolled his eyes.

"I dunno. I ain't exactly jumpin' ta see another guys junk." Daryl commented pointing out that all the stalls were without curtains, there was barely a privacy wall in-between them. I felt embarrassed just thinking about showering where the other women could see me. I was a bit insecure about my body to say the least. I had small breasts, round hips and barely any curves. It didn't help that you could see my ribs from how skinny I had gotten from all those months on the run with barely any food to sustain us. I crossed my arms over my chest almost self-consciously.

"Next run we'll git some curtains and try ta rig somethin' together." Rick declared seeing all of our troubled faces as we thought of seeing one another naked. Well…I looked over to Daryl briefly, I wouldn't mind seeing him naked really. My cheeks burned at my internal admission.

"Whatever I'll go first." Tyreese offered actually getting ready to shrug off his shirt.

"On that note I'm outta here!" Sasha said skedaddling out of the room before any of us could blink. Carol laughed lightly following after her with Rick behind her.

"Enjoy the shower Ty!" I called back following everyone out with Daryl trailing behind me.

Before I knew it he was up beside me as we walked. I peeked at him in the corner of my eye as we walked. I know he was going to ask how I did outside with the walkers and really I didn't want to go back to that place, I didn't want to think about it at all. But Daryl didn't know that and I couldn't blame him for wanting to know I mean I am his pupil of sorts, of course as a mentor he would want to know how well his training routine is doing.

So I decided if we were going to go there and possibly talk about my feelings on it I mind as well start it. "So I killed a walker in the mud." I stated blandly like I was saying the weather was warm and breezy. Daryl did a double take of me then smiled lightly, if I wasn't mistaken there was a bit of pride in his smile as he looked down to me.

"Really? That's great Beth!" I shrugged looking down to the ground as I fiddled my fingers together nervously. I wasn't sure how he would react to my thoughts and feelings on it, really I probably shouldn't mention them to him but I trusted Daryl and I appreciated his opinion even if it could be harsh at times. "Ya don't seem happy 'bout it." I don't care what anyone says about him, Daryl is very insightful and observant.

"Well…" I shrugged my shoulders again then stopped completely. He halted his movements turning to look at me head on. I backed up to lean against the wall opposite him to give us some space in case he blew a casket. "I guess I am proud that I could do it, but…I'm not happy about it. I feel sorry for what I had to do you know?" I looked up into his eyes feeling desperate to know that he felt this way too, that I wasn't having a 'sympathy for the devil' mentality going on. Daryl had his arms crossed looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I'm not sure he knew how to take what I was saying. I know I didn't. "Though I know what I did was for the best, I feel like I…" I shook my head pushing back my damp hair, it was slowly drying in certain places but my hair was still pulled back into a pony-tail so it was damp there.

"I feel like a horrible person! That walker looked me straight in the eyes as I killed it and I know they don't feel anything but…I felt something, I felt like a, like a…"

"A monster…" Daryl offered quietly. I nodded rubbing my hands up and down my arms as a shiver raced through me. Daryl sighed deeply lifting his thumb up on his crossed arm to bite on the tip of it.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who's felt this way…" My voice sounded weak and desperate, I felt weak and desperate.

"Yer not." He shrugged looking off to his left avoiding my eyes. "I've felt like that before too, ya just can't let emotions git in the way. Ya ain't a monster Beth, they are and they'll always be. Ya can't let that git ya down or allow it ta bring ya down either. Feeling bad fer yer actions is a natural thang. I use ta feel bad 'bout killin' animals fer meat but ya git over it and move on, it'll pass once ya kill a few more. Trust me." He finally turned back to me catching my eyes and boring into them. I felt comforted by his words and the fact that I wasn't the only person to feel this way. I'm sure if I asked I would most likely get the same answer from everyone else here.

"Yeah, I trust you. I'm sure it's just a fleeting feeling that will pass with time…" Daryl nodded.

"Yah, it will. Come on let's git some lunch then I'll teach ya how ta get out of choke holds an' shit." I smiled lightly.

"That sounds great Daryl." Truly a man after my heart…

* * *

**A/N: T**his chapter got so out of hand! It wasn't supposed to be nearly as long for one and two after Maggie's moment in the beginning the whole shower thing wasn't even supposed to happen! Ugh these damn hands write without my consent I swear! I mean I was going to have the thing about the showers as a background thing that went on during her training, Beth wasn't supposed to be a part of it like she was but I guess she is. So now the actual training part is pushed to the next chapter since this one is getting way too long. As for the moment with Maggie how was that? I have an older sister who's 18 months older than me, we're complete opposites in more ways than one (literally she's an Aries and I'm a Libra, we're 180 degrees apart on there making us opposites) and I kind of channeled us there cause really that's how we are. Maggie reminds me of my sister while Beth is sort of like me, why I feel comfortable writing in 1st POV with her.

Though the shower stuff wasn't supposed to be there I did like how it all happened. I've seen a clip where Carol is trying to fix a hose for the showers and Rick has to save her? I kind of ripped off of that without having seen the actual episode. I haven't seen any of season four but I've already been spoiled on what happens which is alright with me cause I need to keep tabs on who lives and who dies! I think I brought up something they hadn't really touched on in the show, about how hard it is to actually kill a walker knowing it had been a person at some point, I mean correct me if I'm wrong but I just feel like they kind of skipped over that development for the characters. I know they do it for their loved ones and people they know but what about the other walkers they don't know? I guess fear of dying helps you not think about it in the beginning but what about afterwards?

Let me know y'all's thoughts on this! And let me know whatcha y'all thought of this chapter! Hopefully the next one will be out soon, it'll have more Daryl/Beth moments and touching! Ohh la la!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Chapter 10**

Lunch didn't consist of much talking between Daryl and I. Mainly I was forcing myself to choke down the food in front of me. I wasn't feeling up to it but I needed the energy especially with the training I would receive after lunch. It was fascinating though watching Daryl eat. He ate like he was always starving and unless it was soup he would eat with his fingers too. It made me wonder if he even tasted his food half the time.

I looked down to my food blandly; wish I had his gusto to eat right now. Carol and one of the older lady's from Woodbury learned how to make bread recently so it was two slices of bread and some rabbit meat from Daryl's last hunting trip. It was real good but I couldn't stomach more than half of the sandwich before I was done. I pushed my plate over to Daryl silently asking him to finish it for me.

He looked at the plate then me for a second before picking up the sandwich and devouring it in one bite. If I had blinked I would have missed it. Daryl then eyed me over briefly before commenting, "Ya need ta eat more girl. Barely any meat on them bones." I scoffed at this words, folding my arms over my chest.

"I know that! I just can't put anymore in me." Daryl looked unconvinced but didn't push the topic further, instead he stood up stretching his arms over his head displaying his lean muscles just under his skin.

Discreetly I checked my chin for drool cause that was definitely drool worthy. "A'right lets head out fer yer trainin'." I nodded putting our plates together then followed him out.

By the time we got out there the sun had reached the highest point in the sky. My clothes were still a bit damp from my trip into the river so it helped to keep me cool under the heat. That was the south for you, it could be cool and windy one day then hot and humid the next.

We came to a stop by the usual place where unfortunately I had to go through my warm-ups. Instead of barking out orders Daryl opted to stay quiet, observing me as I ran my sprints. During the full thirty minutes of my warm-ups he barely said a word and when he did it was just to tell me to do another set of push-ups after my sit-ups. I hoped he approved of my progress cause I worked so hard on getting myself this far.

Luckily for me Daryl was in a giving mood and allowed me a ten minute breather. I was sweating profusely under the beating heat of the sun and it left me out of breath. I should have grabbed a bottle of water before hand but I forgot. I was regretting my forgetfulness now.

"So the basics of gittin' out of most holds is ta catch yer opponent off guard." Daryl said as I sat with my legs crossed in front of him. I probably looked like a little kid just staring up at him as he talked. "Since yer little and unintimidatin' ya can use them underestimatin' ya ta yer advantage." I nodded pressing my lips together to not yell back. I was not that little and I can be intimidating! Daryl noticed my expression cause he snorted bluntly like he was holding back from laughing in my face. That only made me frown angrily at him.

"Anyway," he started, "if yer caught even when tryin' ta evade them ya can still escape. Git up." Daryl waved, gesturing me to get to my feet. As I stood I noticed I wasn't the only one sweating bullets. "Now reach over and grab my arm."

I hated this. I knew once I did Daryl would show me what to do but it would be at my expense. Reluctantly I placed my hand on his arm. "Come on Beth, tighter." I internally groaned and tighten my grip then quick as lighting he twisted his forearm that I gripped onto and twisted right out of my grasp. I blinked rapidly, that had to be like two seconds before he was released. It was that fast.

"See how I did that?" I shrugged uselessly. "Barely." I mumbled out.

"Watch closely then." Daryl drawled letting me grab his arm again. "The same time ya git grabbed ya twist out of thair hand, catches them by surprise." No kidding, it caught me by surprise and I knew it was gonna happen. Daryl showed me step by step (there was only two steps) on getting out of that grab before testing it on me.

I wasn't as quick as him and his grip was much tighter on my arm than I was on him. My first few tries at breaking his hold were unsuccessful, at one point I felt like I was getting whiplash in my arm. His grip was realistic I'll give him that but I knew at the end of the day I would have a red hand print on my arm. Finally though as Daryl grabbed a hold of my arm, just a slight grip I found my cue and twisted from his hand before it found any real purchase on my arm. Daryl looked proud and I did it a few more times breaking the hold each and every time.

"Good job Beth, now that was a simple frontal hold. I wanna do a frontal choke hold." I placed a hand on my neck. "Yah, fer someone yer size if I can't grab yer arm I'd go fer the throat." I nodded, logically this hold would be the next step, that didn't make me anymore excited to learn it.

There's something intimate yet violent about grabbing a person's neck that sent shivers down my spine. It's such a vulnerable area that one wrong move could either kill you or damage you. "I won't hurt cha Beth." Daryl stated softly. I felt sucked in by the emotions swirling in his eyes that any fear and apprehension I was feeling disappeared completely. I trusted him and I just knew that he would rather hurt himself over me any day.

"Okay." Daryl nodded once.

"Now a choke hold will be harder fer ya ta break but it ain't impossible. Ya just need ta know how. Fer this one tho ya can't use me as a demonstration, yer too short ta reach." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that short but I get that it wouldn't be as effective.

Daryl then walked up to me, we were standing almost toe to toe and his gaze was burning into me like the heat of the sun was on my back. "Ya trust me…" He wasn't asking and even if he was it seemed like he was too afraid to know the answer.

I only smiled gently, encouragingly looking up at him. "Of course I do." Whatever tension that built up as he waited for my response cleared up like Daryl was releasing a held breath. He nodded stiffly then proceeded to lightly grab my neck. His hands were loosely placed there encircling my throat entirely between both of his hands. His thumb lightly brushed my pulse point as though reassuring me.

I breathed deeply through my nose waiting for him to tighten his grip but it never came. I felt stunned that he hadn't gone through with it yet and peered up at him. "Daryl?" he coughed dazedly squinting his eyes at the sun first before connecting with mine. "Ya might bruise."

I rolled my eyes, now who was the one hesitating? "I'm prepared for that." Daryl still looked unsure so I grabbed his wrist giving it a squeeze, "Come on Daryl, don't wimp out on me now." He snorted.

"I ain't wimpin' out." I was about to call bullshit when the thought came to me out of nowhere.

I hadn't thought about it for weeks since that day but now seeing how hesitant he was with going through this, the strain in his muscles as he held his hands on my neck, there was even a fear in his eyes as I stared into them, it all came to me like an epiphany. I thought Daryl had been sexually abused when he was younger by the way he acted and how he didn't like being touched but I think I wasn't on the right track of abuse. If he was having a hard time holding me on my neck then obviously he had to have been in this position before only on the receiving end.

He wasn't sexually abused, he was physically abused.

It felt like my throat had thickened as realization dawned on me. Why hadn't I noticed it before? Growing up my Daddy had been sort of like this, he would never lay a hand on us and the one time he did on Shawn there was so much shame and fear in his eyes I think Shawn felt worse about bringing the rage out of Daddy than the slap on his butt. Honestly I felt like all the air around us was sucked out of the atmosphere. It was so hard to breathe and the sudden sensation to cry came over me. I don't know if I was just emotional from yesterday and the events of today but my eyes started to blur as I stared up at him.

Slowly Daryl's hands released my neck pulling away from me but not stepping back. I wanted to ask so many questions, hell I wanted to demand answers! Daryl is so caring, strong and loyal, I can't imagine someone hurting him. It made me wonder who it was that would lay their hand so violently against him. Merle came to mind but I was pretty sure he wasn't it. As much as his brother angered him Daryl still cared about him even after his death so logically that only left two other people...

His parents...

"I'm so sorry Daryl." Tears rolled down my cheeks and my lips trembled as I gazed up at him. Without thinking about the consequences of my actions I wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his chest. Daryl froze at my touch with his hands limp at his sides. By now he had to have known I figured him out. I only knew the basic of his past but that was enough. It was more than enough for me.

His chest moved up and down in a deep breath then a hand gently touched the middle of my shoulders. It wasn't hard just lightly pressed there. "Ya don't need ta be sorry. It was years ago anyways." I nodded but that didn't change the sympathy I felt for him. It didn't change the hurt I felt deep inside my chest when I thought about what he went through. The pain that was mental, emotional, and physical that had been inflicted on him so carelessly. How could I have missed it?

Really thinking about it clearly now it all made sense, the fact that he knew how to fight, how to break these holds and everything else blended together smoothly. His distrusting behavior, the flinching from any physical touches even when it was all good-natured and the fact that more times than not he held people at arm's length. He maybe close to the others like Carol and Rick but he still kept them out in some ways, I wonder if I'm the first to realize this about Daryl?

Does Carol know? I found that hard to believe she doesn't, she knows more than anyone else what it feels like to be oppressed upon physically and mentally. But does Rick know? My head throbbed painfully as my thoughts swirled around my mind.

I feel like I'm seeing Daryl for the first time. I know I can never fully understand all the implications of his pain or abuse, really I just barely scratched the surface of who Daryl Dixon really is. But I wanted to know, I wanted to be the comfort that he didn't even know he needed. I wanted to show him that I would be here for him I just didn't know how to tell him, so instead I held on to him. I hoped he understood what my actions were saying.

Finally after a few minutes I pulled away smiling a watery, red-eye smile at Daryl as I stepped back to give him space, I'm sure he needed it. I pushed my hair back then wiped away any remaining tears from my cheeks. "You okay?" Daryl's voice came out quietly, subdued and sober. He was watching my face, gauging my expressions like he was waiting for disgust from me. Well sorry to disappoint but I wasn't disgusted, at least not with him.

"Yeah…yeah I'm good, are you?" I had to ask, he looked fine at first glance but his eyes looked so tired and exhausted. He nodded though and everything shifted back to normal. It was almost like it didn't happen, I just wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or a blessing in disguise.

We settled back into the hold after another moment of collecting ourselves. Daryl's hands grasped my throat like before only this time though he tightened his grip but not enough to choke me, "First, ya wanna spread yer legs fer balance."

I looked down to my feet and spread them apart. "Now the next step ya'll move to the right or left, dependin' on yer dominate hand ya'll go the opposite way." I nodded.

"I'm right-handed so I go left." Daryl smiled with a nod. It looked strained but he was pushing it in the back of his mind, he would probably deal with it later when he was alone. "Right." I gave him my full attention hoping that maybe this would assure him that I wasn't going anywhere, not any time soon if I could help it that is.

"Now the tricky part is breakin' free. When ya take the step ta yer left ya gotta bring yer right arm over mine." Daryl let one hand off my throat to reach over taking a hold of my right wrist. "Ball yer hand inta a fist." I did so and he directed me to bring my arm over his locking his wrist in the crock of my elbow and as he shifted my hand to go downwards it forced his hand to loosen up on my neck pretty much releasing me from his hold.

"Ya do that when ya take that step to yer left that way yer pullin' away from my hold and usin' yer arm to completely break it, now do it." I went back to the beginning taking my step to the left and brought my arm over both of his wrists. "Good now the last step is ta bring yer elbow down breakin' my hold and fer extra measure either punch yer attacker in the face or slam yer elbow inta their chest."

I nodded trying to absorb all the information the best I could. We repeated the steps a few more times so I could memorize the movements so it came out more naturally and fluid. Daryl as always was a strict teacher, pointing out my flaws as we practiced but he also pointed out when I was getting it right. He wasn't much for praising me on a regular basis but when he did I felt hyped up, happy and more eager to learn.

Ten minutes had to have gone by before we got serious on the choke hold. Daryl came at me like a real attacker would. We mixed in the arm grab with the choke hold, so when he came at me he grabbed my arm but I already deflected it, twisting out of his reach. Then as quick as I broke that hold did his hands grab my throat. The hold didn't crush my windpipe but it was close. I wrapped my right arm over his as I stepped to the left bringing my elbow down to break the hold then like Daryl instructed earlier I stepped forward slamming my elbow into his chest hard.

Daryl stepped back coughing as he placed his hand on the center of his chest. "Shit girl!" He commented breathlessly. I smiled with a bit of uncertainty, I know he wanted me to think as though this attack was real but I hope I didn't hurt him at the same time.

"So…how'd I do?" I asked with a hint of excitement. Daryl brought his hand from his chest up to rub his chin thoughtfully. He was going to make me wait for it I just know it! "Come on Daryl!"

"A'right, a'right! Ya done good, real good." I felt relieved but also happy about my accomplishment. My smile was literally splitting my face as I beamed at Daryl. He shook his head trying to hide the amused smirk on his lips but I saw it.

"Oh don't be so modest over there! 'Ya done good, real good'." Daryl snorted giving me this expression that just shouted, 'seriously'.

"The hell? If yer tryin' ta copy me ya ain't got it right." I laughed brightly feeling so feather light now. It was like all the emotions, tears, and sadness of the last day and a half was washed away from me. If I wasn't so obviously grounded I'm sure I would start floating in the air from the way I felt right now.

"Sorry, not everyone can have your country drawl." I commented teasingly giving Daryl a flirtatious wink. He just stared at me with an arched brow before rolling his eyes to the sky.

"If I ain't known any better I would have thought ya was flirtin' with me." My cheeks burned under his stare that bore into me but I somehow managed to shrug.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you know better huh." He just shook his head at my antics and I let my glowing smile help lighten the mood between us.

Today is a good day.

From there on we moved to frontal and back grabs which were a bit trickier but I got the hang of it, eventually. As Daryl pointed out so long ago I needed to have confidence in my ability to fight, to know I would win in the end regardless of the situation. With him teaching me I felt pretty confident I could, he's an excellent teacher.

I found with the back grab I needed to get him in front of me quickly. Daryl showed a multitude of ways I could escape the hold like jabbing my elbow to their gut, stomping on their foot, and quickly as I'm being grabbed drop to a crouch to slip out of their arms but also I can kick my leg out knocking them off balance. We practiced and practiced all afternoon and I was seriously getting tired. Not to mention I was sweating something awful and in major need of a shower.

I was really looking forward to that shower.

At the end of our training session Daryl stated that he wanted to do an overview of the holds I learned to break and such. At this point I didn't really care as long as it led to us being done cause I had a sinking feeling I had a sun burn on my shoulders. They felt tender and tight as we got ready to cycle through everything one last time. "Ya ready?" Daryl barked out flexing his fingers and rolling his shoulders.

I nodded mentally preparing myself for one last go.

He ran at me without warning throwing a punch to my chest. I managed to block it with my forearm where he reached over to grab my blocking arm. I twisted to release from his grasp just as he reached to grab a hold of my throat. This time he did crush my windpipe. I gasped as air was locked from my lungs but I didn't panic, instead I went to the left wrapping my arm over his then my elbow went down.

Daryl pulled back as I went to shove him away causing me to lose my balance. I stumbled forward where Daryl pulled my arm towards him then twisted me around so my back slammed into his chest. He brought the crock of his arm around my throat once more cutting off my oxygen supply. I choked then rammed my elbow as hard as I could into his gut getting my escape.

Just as I went forward to spin around on him I felt it. Warmth squeezing firmly on my butt cheek. I was already out of breath so now I was near gasping for air as I felt Daryl's hand close down and grip my butt. In slow motion as it felt like to me I spun out of his grasp falling to my behind with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

Daryl Dixon did not just grab my butt!

Daryl looked just as shocked as I was with an equally red face. I was gaping like a fish out of water, I couldn't even begin to think up what to say much less speak it. Daryl opened his mouth to speak but closed it slapping a hand to his face in utter embarrassment.

I felt like I could see his thoughts without him saying a word to me. 'Oh shit! I ain't meant ta grab 'er ass! Shit! Fuck!' Maybe I've just been hanging around Daryl a little too long, his thoughts were becoming predictable for me.

"Fuck! Beth I…shit I…for fuck's sake I went ta grab yer hip not yer ass!" He all but shouted out flinging his hand in a wide arch from his body. I don't think I've ever seen Daryl so flustered, if I wasn't still in disbelief I would have found this situation very funny and amusing but right now I just wanted to bury myself face first into the dirt and hide away.

My butt tingled from the touch and though unexpected it wasn't unpleasant. I didn't know what to say to him so I just sat there in my stunned state as he stood before me. After a minute of silence he just turned on his heel and left me there.

You know one of these days it's going to be me leaving him alone and confused…

* * *

**A/N: I **know I said this would include what I was suppose to put for this chapter but evidently I realized the next chapter was going to be a biggie too, and somewhat have important developments in it for both Beth's relationship with Daryl and with Carl. Plus another appearance of Lizzie, this time with her sister!

Anywho I hope you guys like how this went. I figured with Beth's realization of Daryl being abused she could pick up that he was physically abused especially since going back in the seasons Hershel mentioned his father being a mean drunk and all. I know a few people who've been abused and I know talking to them that they would be more upset at hurting their child in the same way they were or even close to that way then possibly the child themselves, so…that's where I got that from. I hope Daryl didn't come off 'out of character' (OOC). I mean it was only a matter of time before Beth figured out his abuse.

This is also a turning point in their relationship, now instead of just Hershel's youngest daughter and Maggie's little sister Beth has a bit more meaning to him. She knows him a bit better and understands enough to be there for him. It's a quiet we don't talk about it but I'm here for you type of thing, especially with what happened in the other chapter. It's not love just yet but she's more important to Daryl than she had been before and that's a start!

Review and let me know y'alls thoughts please!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Ch.11**

I felt groggy and instantly I was annoyed. Someone was waking me up way before my biological clock was set and I had a feeling it was Maggie. A hand gently pushed my shoulder a little, jostling me to waken. I groaned turning on my side so my back faced whoever it was. I figured if it was important or urgent there would be shouting accompanying the hand.

Their hand then pushed at my back shoulder and I frowned. Why can't they just take a hint and leave me alone?

I had been up late the previous night with Judith dealing with her teething issues and crying. I just want my sleep! Then there was a pinch on my arm and I flipped around abruptly shouting, "What the hell!?"

Standing there looking unamused by my anger was Daryl.

I was surprised to see him so soon especially after yesterday's incident. Involuntarily I blushed as I remembered the butt grabbing. Looking at Daryl now though I would have never guessed he could get so embarrassed over an accidental cope. I didn't mind but I also didn't tell him that either, nor would I ever do so. That would be an equivalent to going to school naked, so freaking embarrassing.

The rest of the day had consisted of me taking my long awaited shower (even though the water was cold it was well worth it), taking Judith off Carl's hands (he still wasn't talking to me) and hanging out with Maggie for our sisterly bonding. It was so nice to just laugh and reminisce with her; I've never felt so close to my sister as I do now during the apocalypse.

I can't figure out if that was a good thing or not.

I also spent the day feeling quite confused about Daryl. I couldn't get over his reaction to touching my butt. I don't know if he was legitimately surprised and embarrassed or…disgusted. The way he left me there sitting on the concrete I felt put off and hurt. Everything was going just fine before that incident; we were training well enough especially after that moment between us over his past. I was so sure Daryl thought of me more of a friend now, someone he could trust to the end but…

I guess it was the look in his eyes that really torn me up. I know what shame looked like, and I could see it clearly in his blue eyes as he stared down at me in shock. Did he really feel so shamed at touching me? Was I really that undesirable? I just couldn't figure out what Daryl was feeling or thinking at that moment. If I'm such an open book for everyone then Daryl was my opposite with being such a closed book. I understood his reasoning's for it but logic always had a way of hurting me in the end.

If he couldn't think of touching me without feeling so ashamed for doing it then what was the point in having a crush on him?

Nothing was going to happen even if I wanted it to, and let's be honest cause really I actually wanted to see if something more came out of this between us. I like Daryl completely, he has his moments where he's an ass, a jerk, and downright cruel and cold to people around him I'm definitely acquainted with that side of his personality. Yet there's the other side I've come to see in him. He could also be kind, protective, and all around a strong, dependable man. I would never have gotten to know that if I hadn't requested that he train me.

And if I did eventually find this out about him it would probably be a long time from now and possibly…when he's on his death bed that is if I hadn't died by then.

I hate thinking about those things but it's inevitable not too. We all had to be prepared for the unknown with this world, it really sucked that I essentially had my own will verbally put out before I have even reached the age of fifty. Though honestly I had nothing of value to be handed off to anyone aside from maybe my journal that was about it. I guess that was something good about this world, life wasn't about the possessions you had (aside from weaponry or food) anymore, now we people who are still living can truly cherish our loved ones and our lives instead of living day by day in a routine or rut.

That is probably one of the only good things I can believe in about the apocalypse. Human companionship came hand-in-hand with surviving now. Not that anyone couldn't survive on their own but it would be so much more difficult to not have someone watching your back. I know I could never survive on my own, I would be dead probably within the hour or so. I would be even more of a wreck if I lost my sister or Daddy, I still have a hard time knowing that I'm living on without my Mama and my brother but the only thing you can do is keep moving, keep living, keep being.

Daryl though, he could live on his own. If anyone could survive it was definitely him. He was more of a survive than myself or even Rick, so much more.

"Git up." Daryl commanded standing back as I stared at him. Really get up? I groaned loudly to show him how much this aggravated me and how tired I really am, of course he didn't care. I pushed back the covers feeling the cool air circulating in the prison and tried not to flinch when I felt how icy cold the concrete floor was to my feet.

"What is this about Daryl?" I asked after a long yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Then it occurred to me that I probably had bed head. I quickly patted down my hair feeling it warped around my head in tangles and knots. I spared a glance at Daryl to see him smirking, split between looking at me and out of the cell. Sticking my tongue out I reached over for my hair brush off the nightstand. "Well?" I prompted wincing when I came across a particularly tough knot.

"I got watch duty in the tower, thought ya could use some trainin' with the rifle." I blinked in surprise.

Me using the rifle? Well it was only a matter of time before I moved up from using the BB gun to real weaponry. My eyes moved to the gun and holster also sitting on the nightstand. I tried giving it back to Rick yesterday but he refused stating that I needed to have a gun on me and I earned it.

I didn't feel like I really did earn it but I wasn't about to argue with him either. Staring at it I didn't feel like I was ready for that type of responsibility, well barely anyways.

"Rifle training huh? Maybe I can start taking shifts in the tower too." Daryl shrugged before leaving my cell. "Meet me at the tower." He stated as he left.

I watched my sheet flap from him leaving then it stilled. I guess he wasn't exactly over yesterday like I thought but knowing Daryl he wasn't going to let that stop him from doing what he wanted to do. In this case it was making sure I got trained properly. Sighing I put my brush on the stand; I needed to get changed and ready.

I took maybe ten minutes getting ready, this time I decided to put my wild hair into a tight braid pulling it over my shoulder to keep it out of my face. I had my knife strapped to my hip like normal for me lately but then my eyes sighted the gun. Should I bring it? I tried weighing the pros and cons but there really wasn't that many cons to dissuade me from bringing it plus I've gotten my training and I practice every day when I could so it wasn't like I was inexperienced. Shrugging I reached over quickly strapping it around the belt loop on my jeans.

Now I'm ready.

Walking out of my cell I noticed there was some light coming through the windows near the ceiling but it wasn't sunlight, the dawn was just starting over the horizon. It was so early even for me. I peeked in on Judith in Carol's cell to see her sleeping silently in her crib. Once I had gotten her to quiet down and sleep I placed her back with Carol, really I feel like the older woman was feeling left out with the baby girl. Carol was doing better from what I could see but she still had her moments of darkness and that bothered me so much.

I was worried she might do something rash without thinking. It was like now in this time of peace those demons she kept hidden inside were starting to make themselves known and I don't how to help her. I wanted to talk about it to someone like Rick or my Daddy but I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship over my concern like it did with Carl. For all I know it might just be a phase that Carol is trying to work through on her own, she is a grown woman she didn't need someone as young as myself to tell her how to live her life. Still it worried me regardless.

When I got out Daryl was standing by the tower talking to Tyreese I noticed that the air was chilly and crisp with the autumn season. This was a bit cooler than normal but that was something I expected in Georgia though. Sometimes summer stuck around longer during the fall season and sometimes fall would get skipped and winter would immediately start. I hated those times; it was such a drastic change.

"Hey Beth." Tyreese greeted me happily. I smiled at him saying, "Hi," back at him. He patted Daryl on the shoulder then left us to get some much needed sleep. I waved to him in passing as he headed inside. As I turned back around Daryl was already heading inside so I followed behind.

"It's chilly this morning." I commented as we ascended the steps. Daryl grunted his answer but spoke no more. Great so it was back to that behavior huh. Ignoring his lack of conversational skills I went on, "Soon it's gonna be winter, wonder what were gonna do about heat?"

Daryl opened the door to the tower and I closed it once I was up there with him. He seemed to be considering my answer as he reached over grabbing the forgotten rifle leaning against the wall. Lifting it up he turned back to me. "Not shore, we'll git ta that when we git thair I 'pose." I pressed my lips together not really liking the answer I got from him. Then again Daryl wasn't our leader, he was just part of a counsel for those decisions but still I expected a bit more of an answer than that.

"'ere take the rifle, we start yer trainin' now." I huffed loudly taking, practically yanking the rifle from Daryl. I wasn't taking a liking to his new attitude towards me and I wasn't going to hide it. He only frowned at me then led the way out of the tower. I came to a stop by the railing over looking most of the prison yard. I noticed there were more walkers than last time I was up here, that being yesterday.

"Lift the rifle up to yer shoulder." I rolled my eyes but did as I was told. Bringing the weapon up to set against my right shoulder, it was heavy but not as much as I thought it would be. I could handle it. "Now with the rifle thair is more of a kickback than a handgun, so keep yer shoulders relaxed otherwise ya be feelin' it later." I rolled my shoulders to relax them but I felt so annoyed with Daryl's behavior it was harder to immerse myself into what I was doing.

I jumped when hands dropped on my shoulders. "I said relax." Daryl's voice came out gruffly with a slight tone of annoyance. I felt even stiffer with his hands on me but I forced myself to relax and feel peace. His hands squeezed my shoulder blades pressing his thumbs into my back, somehow that actually helped me relax my tense body.

"Keep yer shoulders squared, it also helps wit' the kickback." I nodded as his hands left my shoulders only to drop to my hips squaring them with my body. Daryl then kicked my lets a bit apart for a better stance, his hands stayed put on my hips. I wanted to say something sarcastic about him liking to put his hands near my butt, but I couldn't think of anything especially when I felt a finger touch my skin underneath my shirt. It was just a quick swipe against my skin but it gave me goosebumps nevertheless.

"Look inta the scope." He ordered staying right behind me. I could feel the warmth of his chest near my back, there had to be maybe an inch between us. Though it was chilly out I was feeling quite warm and cozy. Closing my left eye I looked through the scope, it took me a second to locate what I was looking at then I pinpointed a walker further out from the fence.

"Lock on a walker and like wit' the gun follow it wit' yer rifle." I hummed to his instruction slowly following the walker through the scope. It was male looking quite ragged and dirty. He had been bald prior to his death so he was easier to keep an eye on with his big white head. "Feel the shot and then take it."

I did exactly that, I felt for the shot and I pulled the trigger.

I hit the walker but in the shoulder rather than the head. The kickback took me by surprise though and I fell back into Daryl gaining a grunt from him as his fingers gripped into my hipbone. My shoulder whined at the force of the kickback but I ignored it pulling away from Daryl's very warm inviting chest as he released his grip on me. I turned to him to see he was rubbing his chest where my head collided with it but he didn't look irritated with me.

"Told ya the kickback was rough. Next time brace yerself fer it tho." I mumbled out, "sorry," but Daryl just shrugged moving from behind me leaving my back suddenly cold.

"Keep practicin'." Was all he said as he left me outside on the balcony.

I sighed deeply willing the growing aggravation I was feeling for his attitude and used it to motivate myself with shooting the rifle. As I directed my shot I could still feel the heat of his fingers on my hips, it was like it seeped through my clothes into my skin, burning me. Even when he's being a jerk I still feel like this, ugh.

I disregarded those feeling; right now I needed to focus on shooting plus the jerk left me alone. I bit the inside of my cheek as I located the same walker from before, I think this time it will be a better shot since he's now coming towards the fence rather than away. I locked on his head squaring my hips and loosening my shoulders for the shot. Once I was sure I had it in the bag I pulled the trigger. This time the kickback wasn't as jarring for my shoulder and I also succeeded in hitting the walker's head. His body crumbled to the ground lifelessly.

For the next few minutes I took shot after shot of the walkers moving lethargically around the inner fence with them not even noticing that one by one they were losing their ranks. After the first few misses I got much better, more able to dictate my shots. I found with the rifle it was only different in how the shots sailed through the air. Of course the bullets came out faster but I had to aim a bit higher than the center of the head to make up for the downward shooting from the tower, I'm sure if I was on level ground it would be a simple point and shoot. The further out the walker the more I had to take in consideration of the meters and feet separating us.

Without Daryl telling me anything I was figuring out how to use the rifle all on my own. I felt proud of myself for this accomplishment, even downright smug. I wanted to gloat to Daryl just to annoy him but withheld from saying anything when he finally joined me.

He came back out all causal like as he lit a cigarette. I coughed at the smoke waving my hand for emphasis but he just rolled his eyes to the sky. "Maybe on the next run you should find a nicotine patch or gum." I commented offhand lining up another shot. Daryl scoffed at me from my left.

"Tch, dyin' of lung cancer ain't gunna be the worst death I could have." He grumbled out, obnoxiously blowing smoke in my direction. I coughed at the smell then pulled the trigger. Once more another walker crumbled to the ground joining the few littering that area. Being this far away from them separated me from the realization that I had felt yesterday.

I decided to put this feeling into prospective and go back to it when I would have to knife a walker down without the protection of the fence. Hopefully that could help be move on from feeling so terrible over it. As Daryl told me it as only a matter of time before I got use to it, desensitized from it. I wasn't sure if I wanted that though, I didn't want to be some cold blooded walker killer yet I didn't have the choice in this world. I don't want to be a liability for everyone anymore but I didn't want to lose me.

I was so back and forth with this feeling, I thought of mentioning it to Daryl but…I'm not sure I would like his answer to that. I mean I don't exactly think he's changed much from who he use to be before walkers took over the world, not that I knew much about him or who he was before hand either. I do know people have changed though, my sister Maggie being a good example. She has always been strong but there are times where she's harder than she use to be, even Glenn has lost most of his goofiness from when we first met him. Carl, Carol, and Rick, we've all changed, evolved with this world but not everyone was for the better.

I wonder if I changed for the better? I hoped so.

'All this melancholy I'm feeling is starting to depress me,' I thought hitting another walker this time in the eye.

"Shooting with the rifle is pretty easy." I couldn't help but gloat anyway giving Daryl a cheeky smile it also helped me not think my depressing thoughts. His expression was pretty priceless too; it took everything in me to not laugh out loud.

"Yah? Say that 'gain when ya have returnin' fire. Won't be easy then." He had a good point but I still wanted to be smug so without paying much attention to aiming correctly I just lined it up and took the shot. I did hit the walker though, surprisingly.

But the kickback took me by surprise, I grunted in sudden pain as the scope came back knocking me in the eye. "Shit!" I mumbled out yanking the scope away from me as the hollow bone around my eye throbbed painfully. I quickly set the rifle down bringing both of my hands to cradle my poor eye.

That's what I get for trying to be a smartass. Damn karma.

"Ya a'right?" Daryl asked around his cigarette as I leaned against the window panel of the tower. I groaned as my response. "Tch, come 'ere. Let me see." Daryl came into my sight, his cigarette gone now. His hand circled my wrist pulling away one of my hands as I dropped the other one. My right eye was half closed and tears were leaking out of it.

I flinched when his hand came up to my face, his expression was unreadable to me and it wasn't because my eye was swelling up either. He lightly cupped the side of my face leaning closer to inspect the damage the scope caused and my showboating. I could feel his breath caressing my face and I'm sure there's a blush covering me from head to toe. Daryl's never been this close to me and I felt nervous, my eyes unfortunately kept darting between his eyes to his lips. Luckily for me though he was more intent on checking my eye out.

"Looks like it'll bruise but I don't thank the bones scratched or cracked. Ya got lucky." I bit my lip. I didn't realize I could have caused more damage to me and I felt embarrassed by my actions. Suddenly I took a sharp intake of air as Daryl ran a cool, rough fingertip on top of the forming bruise. It felt nice though there was a slight ache even from the light pressure of his finger. "Ya should be more careful next time."

"Y-Yeah, I know." I stuttered out nibbling my lip to pieces. Daryl's eyes moved from the bruise to my eyes then to my lips, he blinked rapidly then quickly pulled back turning away and briskly picking up the rifle.

He called over his shoulder, "Go let yer old man check that out, we're done for today."

I merely nodded feeling confused once more by Daryl's actions. Why do I get the feeling he wanted to kiss me? I walked by him leaving without saying a word. That's ridiculous, there's no way he was thinking of kissing me. I mean everything that has to do with touching me seems to always set him off, he seemed alright touching my face but then he noticed me so close…I don't know anymore. I went to rub the bridge of my nose and flinched at accidently brushing the bruise.

Just as I was leaving the tower I heard a gasp to my right. I couldn't see very well through my right eye but I did see that it was Glenn probably getting ready for his guard duty of walking the fence. "Hey Glenn." I greeted trying to smile but the movement made the bruise ache.

"Wow Beth, how did you get the shiner?" Glenn asked me pointing at his own eye.

"Oh well…Daryl was showing me how to shoot the rifle, the scope bumped my eye." He hissed mumbling, "Ouch," before patting me on the shoulder.

"Dang Beth gotta be more careful. Your Dad's probably in his cell if you want him to check it out." I nodded thanking him then left for my Daddy's cell.

I hope the bruise doesn't look as bad as Glenn seemed to indicate, the last thing I need is for everyone to mention it.

But of course though it was a short trip I practically encountered everyone on my way there. I kept getting comments of 'ouch', 'shiner', and the most unoriginal 'bet the other guy looks worse' every turn I took. I did get lucky in not coming across Maggie; God only knows how she would react to my eye. I didn't even want my Daddy to see it but I needed to get it checked out anyway and I couldn't exactly keep the inevitable from happening.

"Daddy?" I lifted the sheet flap to see better into his cell. He was sitting on his bed wrapping up his leg. I winced at seeing it so closely, my head spun and I felt dizzy from the sight. I breathed softly through my nose centering myself so I wouldn't faint or pass out. My Daddy smiled looking at me but that quickly disappeared as he took in my bruised eye.

"Beth, sweetie what happened?" I shrugged lightly hoping to not make this whole ordeal big. He patted the bed beside him so I walked over seating myself there. He pulled out a first aid kit we found not too long ago.

"Daryl was showing me how to use the rifle and I sort of got hit in the eye with the scope." Daddy nodded his understanding pulling out a cotton ball and pouring alcohol on it.

"Ah yes, quite the kickback that weapon has. Good thing it looks to be more yer eye socket than yer eye." He lightly pressed down the cotton ball aggravating the bruise and causing me to hiss at the pain. Daddy gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Bethy I know it stings but I gotta make sure it's clean."

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled as he worked.

"Got quite the shiner there, what kind of story are ya going ta tell the others?" I snorted rolling my eyes though it was a bit impossible at the moment with my right eye. He found this quite humorous, poking fun at me but that's better than worrying over me. It's also a far cry from what I expect Maggie to say once she sees me.

"Well I don't want to tell them the truth. I was kind of showing off when this happened." I blurted out picking at the hole that was slowly getting bigger on the knee of my jeans. I looked like I was taking fashion advice from Daryl.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. There all done." Daddy leaned forward kissing my forehead then patted my shoulders. I smiled despite the ache I felt. Back when I was young my Daddy would be the one to patch me up, Mama would kiss the boo-boo better and Daddy would fix me up as new even though he was a vet. Honestly it was all the same procedures and such, just different patients and bodies.

"Thanks Daddy, you're always here fixing me up." He smiled back but I saw this haunted look in his eyes, it made dread pool inside my stomach weighing me down like a pound of lead inside me.

"As long as I'm here I'll always patch ya up sweetie." I didn't like the way he said that. I wanted to say something else but the raw emotions from his words kept my mouth from moving. I managed a nod then left him there to his thoughts.

I don't like thinking about losing my family, I don't know if I could survive if my Daddy or Maggie was gone. I know I would be devastated and broken if I were to lose either of them; then again I'm sure I would be just as choked up if I lost Rick, Carl, Carol, Glenn, Michonne, or Daryl. Especially Judith, I'm practically raising her on my own half the time. I don't like thinking about this stuff, wasn't I trying not to be depressing only a thirty minutes ago? So I blocked the thoughts from my mind, I am done being emotional I've had more than enough tears coming out of me to last me a good few months now.

I want to be strong like Carol and Maggie, even like Daryl. I never see him shed a tear or look worried when the circumstances looked grave. He always stood tall holding his head up with so much strength, I envied that about him. I rarely ever see him looking anything but confident, at least up until recently that is.

I sighed deeply walking right pass my cell to head on out to get some breakfast. Mind as well get it over with and all. As I sat there eating some oatmeal I felt someone sit beside me. I turned to my right to see Lizzie sitting there eating some crackers and her little sister. I didn't know the younger girl's name but she was so sweet and adorable, Carol had talked about her plenty of times when we did chores together. I smiled at them both.

"Hey Beth." Lizzie greeted eyeing me over but opting to not say anything about my black eye. Her little sister on the other hand smiled almost warily of me staring bluntly at my eye.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice, her jaw was slightly unhinged as she waited for my answer.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just a bruise." She nodded going back to her oatmeal while her older sister stared at my eye. I knew she was going to question me, I had a feeling that was just the type of girl she is.

"How did you get it?" I sighed pushing my finished oatmeal away, I was done. I played with the braid over my shoulder fiddling with the tail end.

"Would you believe me if I told you the other guy looks worse?" I said jokingly seeing Lizzie roll her eyes as her little sister shook her head. I smiled at her. "What's your name?"

"It's Mika." Lizzie said quickly cutting off her sister before she could say anything. She frowned at her sister but didn't say anything except nod. "Did that redneck guy hit you? That's what one of the other kids have been saying." I kept my jaw tightly clamped shut as I tried to keep from frowning. How could they think that of him?! Then again Daryl isn't exactly the friendliest person around here and not the easiest to approach as well.

I shook my head slowly. "No actually he was training me and I gave myself the black eye." Lizzie looked skeptical but I just smiled encouragingly.

"Does it hurt?" Mika asked touching her own eye socket as she kept her blunt stare on me.

"A little bit but I'll live." She nodded with wide eyes.

"Oh okay." I held back a giggle. Lizzie, I noticed was much more critical of everything around her than her little sister. She was staring off into space now but as I followed the line of her sight Carl happened to be at the end of it. He was reluctantly talking to two boys from the Woodbury group. He looked uncomfortable and forcing out smiles with his shoulders hunched over as he ate. Honestly would it kill him to be just a little bit happy?

"Have you talked to him yet?" I inquired trailing my eyes back to meet Lizzie's. She frowned chomping down on a cracker; Mika spoke for her this time. "Yeah, but he's mean! He ignored us." I huffed out some air.

"Yeah that sounds like Carl." Lizzie snorted pushing her crackers to her sister as she turned fully to me.

"Then why would you tell me to be friends with him?" Mika nibbled on the offered crackers also watching me.

"Well everyone needs some friends, Carl may not be nice right now but he really needs friends his age." Lizzie stared me down hard almost without blinking. It was such a deadpan look.

"He doesn't like us." Mika spoke up again. "He doesn't trust us." Lizzie stated glaring over at Carl now. I nodded unfortunately, she was right he didn't trust them.

"Carl's been through a lot, it's a hard adjustment for him is all. But that doesn't mean you should stop trying." I looked back at Carl to see him looking over at us. I smiled lightly trying to not look so pathetically sad when he looked away from me, I did notice though he seemed concerned about me.

I suppose it's the eye that got that reaction from him.

"He doesn't like you much either." I sighed defeatedly, this girl was so observant it was kind of annoying.

"Yeah well right now he's mad at me." I bit my lip feeling suddenly sad. I missed Carl. Even with him acting standoffish at least he acknowledged me more than he did now. I wonder if Glenn ever got around to talking to him. I hope so, I miss him so much.

"If he can't forgive the friends he has now then what chance do I have becoming his friend now?" Lizzie asked before getting up from her seat with Mika following after her. She smiled brightly at me giving a wave as she trailed after her sister.

She had a point, how could I get Carl to become friends with others when he wasn't feeling up to forgiving me?

* * *

**A/N: I **hope y'all loved the first portion of this chapter with Daryl! He sort of got redeemed for his butt grabbing in the last chapter, and poor Beth gave herself a black eye! Again I hope Lizzie came out in character and her sister, once more I haven't actually seen them in action.

This is the last chapter of Beth getting trained on weaponry, for now anyways. Now the real action starts and the story progresses further! Next chapter Beth will be going on her first run! Can ya guess with who?

Leave a review to let me know your thoughts on this chapter!

_**ALCzysz17**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Walking Dead'.**

**Iris**

**Ch.12**

I was looking at myself in the mirror, not so much primping as seeing how my black eye was doing. It had faded a bunch in the last few days now it looked to be a slight discolored smudge along my eye socket near the bridge of my nose. I endured the questions and looks of concern throughout the week including Maggie's reaction.

By the time I came across my sister I had all but forgotten about it. It wasn't so much her yelling or concern that reminded me but the way she responded to seeing it. I was getting together Judith's blankets and clothes to get washed when Maggie came into the room.

"Hey Beth!" She tossed over her shoulder barely glancing my way as she went to leave the common area. I just smiled and continued to fold when I noticed in the corner of my eye that she had stopped walking.

Turning my head up I watched as Maggie wrestled with herself then walked backwards to come to a halt beside me. I gave her a toothy smile knowing she was about to flip out. Instead of yelling in concern she eyed me critically. It was silent for maybe two minutes as I waited for the verbal assault but it had yet to come.

"Everything okay Maggie?" I asked innocently. She brought her hand to her chin as if in deep thought.

"Yah, just tryin' ta figure out wha ya said ta make Daryl hit ya." She barked a laugh. "I know ya can be annoyin' but damn." I dropped my head into the folded pile of clothes.

"Maggie!" I groaned just as she full on laughed at me. "You know that ain't true!"

"Yah, I know. Had ta tease ya though. So," Maggie moved to sit across from me, "how'ja get the black eye?"

"Bumped the rifle scope into my eye." My sister hissed touching her eye. If I recalled it correctly Maggie had done the same thing too.

"Yowch! At least it wasn't yer eyeball 'member how swelled up my eye got." Unfortunately I did, she looked like she had gotten into a fight, it was much worse than mine and it took forever to heal which was inconvenient considering it was near the time the Governor was going to attack. "I woulda thought Daryl would have taught ya correctly." Ugh. I just know she's going to make fun of me.

"Yeah, about that. I sort of…tried to show off and wasn't paying attention." Maggie stared at me hard. Then…she laughed, loudly.

I felt the sudden urge to throw the folded clothes at her.

"Wow Beth! Yer somethin' else!" I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah. Yuk it up." Maggie then reached over to pat my shoulders.

"Aside from that blunder how was yer shootin'?" Finally something that wasn't making fun of me, learning from my mistake earlier I avoided sounding cocky.

"Really well actually I was really getting the hang of it." Maggie smiled.

"Great, ya'll be goin' on runs before ya know it."

We talked a bit more before she left for guard tower duty. What she said though made me both nervous and excited. I wanted to go on runs and be more help for us but it scared me because of what's out there. I didn't do so great during the shower incident, I tripped and goofed not to mention almost choked when knifing a walker. Because of my feelings Daryl had taken me out of the fence with Michonne to help take out the growing crowd of walkers. Rick figured they migrated from the back of the prison where he had distracted them. Either way it became my practice range.

Daryl was with me every step of the way as I knifed walker after walker.

At first I had a hard time, just looking at their faces made my stomach churn and my gag reflex choked me.

"Daryl I don't think I can do this." My voice quivered and my hand ached from how tightly I was holding my knife. Daryl stood behind me with his hunter's knife in hand and crossbow on his back.

"It ain't that hard Beth, don't thank 'bout 'em as anythang but walkers. Thair walkin' dead bodies." I nodded pinching my lips together as one walker; a female that was short and stout approached me. We matched in height which made it easier for me.

No stretching my neck to reach her.

But as she came near I felt sick to my stomach and a sinking feeling of dread weighed me down. I kept telling myself to raise my knife and put her out of her misery but it was like my arms were numb. They wouldn't obey me.

"Beth." Daryl said my name sharply, warning me that I needed to kill the walker. I sucked in breath but no matter how much I tried willing my arms to listen they wouldn't. It was like the feeling you get when your leg or foot goes to sleep, I didn't have the pins and needles feeling but I did feel as though my arms were out of my control, numb even though I could feel them.

Suddenly she was right on top of me, reaching with her blood encrusted arms that were slowly rotting from the inside. I think my fight or flight reaction is busted cause I just stood there, waiting. To my left fast as lighting Daryl slammed his knife into her forehead without flinching. The walker dropped to the ground, motionless in a heap of decaying flesh. Tears sprung from my eyes as a sense of failure and self-loathing came over me.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I fought with Daryl on this, to be taught to survive in this world and the minute I'm out here I fall apart! All that training and trust was pretty much all for nothing if I can't suck it up and do what needs to be done! I mean their walking corpses who won't think twice if at all about killing and eating me!

"Fuck Beth! Git yer head outta yer ass!" I pulled back from Daryl's harsh words as though they would physically slap me across the face. He looked as angry as he sounded. "If ya can't do this than git back in the gate and stop wastin' my time."

Now that-that was a punch in the gut.

An answering anger replaced my self-loathing. I gritted my teeth together and gripped my hands tightly. Before he could blink I was running pass him and slamming my knife into the first walker I saw. I bum-rushed it and quickly enough it crumpled on the ground with a nice sized hole in its head.

I didn't stop there though I kept going taking out one, two, three, four walkers in rapid session. Suddenly it was like I had taken off my rose colored glasses to see what I needed to see. It's all right to feel for these dead people, it's humane and the most humane thing I can do for them is let them rest in peace. No one wants to wander this world lifeless and eating others to survive.

Clarity shined upon me and as we finished taking out the rest of the walkers I felt much better, almost at peace with myself. It was even better when I saw how approving Michonne looked and the pride in Daryl's smile. "Good job Beth."

I can still hear his voice when he said that. Vaguely I wondered if he said what he said to get me motivated and pumped up. It was a possibility.

After that Daryl, Rick and Glenn took care of the bodies, dragging them to the woods and burning them. Since that day I've felt better, self-assured of my strengths and I knew without a doubt that I could take out walkers with just a knife. I practiced daily like I was suppose to with little direction from Daryl, he was mainly there now to watch over me and my partner when we sparred.

I smiled at my reflection lightly running a finger along the bruise. Daddy said it should be gone in two, three days tops. I turned away from the mirror to ring out the water in my hair. I was by myself in the showers so I wasn't self-conscious enough to hide my nakedness. I didn't much like showering with the others, years of being modest and self-conscious can't be forced away so easily.

I placed my hands on my stomach. It wasn't as concaved as it had been and I could see the muscles hidden within. But, I looked to my reflection, I look like I have boys body. Almost no shape, not to mention my breasts were so small. I reached up to cup them and they barely filled my hands. The only thing I had going for me were my legs and a bit of my butt.

Jeans made my butt look better.

A sigh echoed around the empty room. I didn't feel very attractive right now, haven't felt that way for a while really. It's hard to feel that way when you're covered in sweat, blood and dirt, and possibly walker entrails. I did feel cleaner though, more human. I especially liked that I am able to shave my legs again!

It's the little things in life that matter the most now.

Just as I left the showers to head towards the cafeteria I was pulled down another corridor. "Thair ya are, been lookin' 'round fer ya."

I looked to Daryl in confusion. "You have?" He nodded dragging me down to the library.

He didn't give any explanation why he was looking for me and before I could ask further we were already there. I took in everyone standing or sitting around one of the tables. Maggie caught my eye and smiled.

"A'right now that everyone is here and accounted for we can start this meeting." Rick announced from his spot at the front of the table.

Wow, I couldn't believe I was actually a part of a council meeting, normally I wouldn't be but I have a good guess that Daryl said something. My eyes briefly roamed over him as we stood off to the side.

"So it's pretty obvious that we're headin' inta winter fast so I want to git a quick run in for more blankets, warm clothes, and possibly food, but mostly we need things fer winter." I smiled knowing this was gonna be coming. "Now I just need two people to drive over to the crossroads shoppin' center."

"I offer Beth and I ta go!" I jumped at my name being called out by the person I least expected to. I wasn't the only one either, Rick looked perplexed and Daddy looked as though he was sick to his stomach.

"Are ya shore…Maggie?" My sister nodded with a smirk shoving how confident she felt about her decision. I for one had very mixed feelings about this and apparently so did Daryl.

I glanced at him to see his shoulders tense and his face encased in a frown. It was only two days ago that I had gotten over my fear of killing walkers and now…

"Hershel?" Rick asked further. I bit my lip to keep from saying something I would come to regret. I understand his need to get approval from my Daddy but I am old enough to make those decisions on my own. Daddy laced his fingers together as he thought.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I questioned not able to hold my tongue for very long. Rick looked extremely stressed as I waited to be acknowledged.

"What do you have to say Bethy?" Daddy inquired gently bringing all eyes on me. I stilled my fidgeting fingers and steeled my resolve.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I've been training real hard for weeks. I want to help out there, I want to do this." Maggie nodded.

"She's ready." Daryl stated stunning me, I tried not to look so astonished but I don't believe I could hold back my eyes from widening. It's one thing for Daryl to praise me by ourselves and a whole other to do it in front of everyone.

I couldn't get a better recommendation.

"And I believe it. Beth is old enough to make her own decisions. I am alright with this Rick." Daddy turned to give me a very proud smile. I felt instant relief; though I wanted everyone to know that I'm deciding on what I want to do it was still nice to have my Daddy show that he approved of me going. Daddy's girl to the end I suppose.

"Well a'right, then Maggie, Beth git ready ta leave in an hour." Rick nodded to everyone and we all started to leave. I lingered seeing as Daryl had as well. I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me and I really wanted to thank him for his vote of confidence. Without it I probably wouldn't have gotten to go, I know he feels like he doesn't matter all that much to anyone here but really his words held more power and persuasion than he realizes.

"Beth." I turned to see Maggie coming up to me with a steady smile. That was another thing that surprised me, I know she joked about us going on runs together but I never thought there was any value in what she said. Guess I was wrong huh? "Ya ready for this?" Maggie asked walking up to me with a cheeky smile then reached over to punch Daryl in the arm. "If not for yer recommendation we might not be goin' together, thanks." Daryl shrugged rubbing his arm; I had no doubt that my sister punched him hard she's not one to hold back.

"I'm nervous but more excited to get out of here for a bit." Glenn popped up beside Maggie his arm finding its way around her shoulders. He smiled encouragingly towards me.

"I wouldn't worry with your sister by your side I think everything will run smoothly." I nodded high fiving Glenn's hand.

"Tch, hope so." Daryl mumbled out not looking quite as excited or all that happy really. I raised an eyebrow but he only looked the other way. Did he regret giving his opinion? Does he really not think I'm ready for this? If so then why the heck would he say I am when he clearly thinks I'm not?

My brain was starting to hurt from all this processing. Maggie seemed to pick up on Daryl's attitude cause she was frowning at him before looking back at me with smile. She pulled me into a hug then though it was one armed at first and I know I heard a grunt from my left so I assumed she hit Daryl again. I smiled into her shoulder. "Everything will go just fine, don't ya worry. Big sister's here." I rolled my eyes but squeezed her tighter to me.

Thank goodness for that.

Daryl disappeared after that and I talked a bit to Maggie and Glenn hoping they could help settle my nerves. Luckily for me Glenn knew just how to keep me laughing and feeling better about everything and I already felt tons reassured with my sister by my side, I couldn't feel any better unless I had Daryl coming with me to.

Even with all this reassurance going on I still felt…confused about him. I didn't get why he was going back on what he said, he was so sure of his words I could hear it in his tone. He wasn't lying to anyone either so why the sudden change of heart? Maybe my skills really weren't up to par for him? I would think he would point that out, Daryl's never had a problem nitpicking me when we were training. Oh great, now I'm second guessing myself. Maybe I should go practice while I still have time.

And that's what I did.

I practiced my swipes with the knife even taking the stupid BB gun out and shooting a few walkers through the fence. Literally nine times out of ten I was hitting their heads even with them limping around. Not to tut my own horn but I was doing just fine. I ran my laps, I did my pushups and sit-ups; I did everything I normally do. There was sweat dripping off of me at this point and that kind of pissed me off cause now that shower I took was all for nothing. Great.

The more I practiced the angrier I felt. Where the hell does he get off!? I am so ready for this, I couldn't be any more ready than I am right now so what the hell is his problem!? Well I'm not going to know it if I don't ask right?

I whipped around getting ready to chase Daryl Dixon down when I ran right into him, literally. My nose ached at the impact to his chest which was like running into a wall and his hands propped me on my shoulders into place. I pulled back abruptly though releasing his hands from me as I glared up at him. My anger was still boiling just under my skin, strangely it seemed only he could get that out of me.

"Beth." Before he could even begin to speak I was already on top of him, figuratively.

"What the hell is your problem!? I am ready for this, I've been practicing for the last forty-five minutes and I know for a damn fact that I am so ready to be out there! So please Daryl with all your wisdom and knowledge tell me why the fuck you don't think I am ready?!" My face burned from the blood rushing to it and honestly I was sort of embarrassed at how loud and explosive I got. I can't believe I just said the 'F' bomb! I could barely think the word much less say it but here I am spewing them out like a regular sailor.

Daryl's reaction though was much more interesting than I would have thought. He looked embarrassed though I wasn't sure if it was from my lovely words or possibly from the fact that I picked up that he thought I wasn't ready. He was red in the face like me but his lips were set in a thin line and his brow pointed downwards in a frown. He wasn't happy, well good cause I wasn't happy either!

"Ya are ready." Daryl stated tightly gridding his teeth together. I placed my hands on my hips not willing to back down from this.

"Well if I'm so ready for this then why do you act so reluctant about letting me go?" He didn't answer my question just left it hanging in the air between us. Frowning I went on, "I've learned from the best Daryl, you! I can defend myself, I can fight and take out walkers; I don't understand you! You tell everyone I'm ready but act like I'm not, just tell me what you're feeling here cause I ain't a freaking psychic here!" He just stood there though staring down at me but not saying anything. It was so infuriating! "Daryl!"

"Cause I ain't gunna fuckin' be there wit' ya! Damn girl!" Daryl backed away wiping his bangs from his forehead as he directed his own glare at me. "Ya wanna know wha I'm fuckin' feelin'!? I'm worried as fuckin' shit 'bout lettin' ya out! Yer first run should be wit' me, I'm the one that trained ya! I just…fuck!" Daryl flung his arms out, his hands tightly pulled into fists. He looked like he wanted to hit something. I was shell-shocked to be honest.

I knew he cared about me, as much as I put myself down at times and feel as though I'm worthless here I always knew he cared. I just didn't know how much this arrangement upset him. Honestly thinking about it, it upset me too. I wanted my first run to be with Daryl too but Maggie's my sister, I can't just tell her 'no' plus it's already set. I won't go back on my word how awful would that be, or even how that would make me look to everyone?

"Wh-Why didn't you say anything?" My voice shook as I spoke. Daryl just looked away from me, his anger shimmering down as he walked back and forth. My hands dropped from my hips to hang limply.

"Yer sister said it first. Why the hell didja thank I looked everywhere fer ya? It won't fer Maggie ta take ya out." I nodded. That made sense; he did say he looked all over for me. Rick didn't hold up the meeting for me he held it up for Daryl, of course. No wonder he was stunned about Maggie wanting me on the run, did he know Daryl was gonna have me go with him?

"Did Rick know?"

"Sorta, I mentioned it ta him but I didn't say it would be so soon. Look at me Beth." I lifted my eyes from the ground to level a stare at him. "Ya are ready, much more than any of us were when this shit happened. Ya got ta prepare fer this, ya are ready I just…wasn't ready fer ya ta go wit'out me." Daryl shrugged at the end rubbing the back of his neck; his eyes left mine to look to the ground this time. Suddenly I couldn't contain a smile from lighting up my face.

All this time I was thinking he thought I wasn't ready when really…he wasn't the one ready. It was such a strange turn around I could help but smile and then laugh. Daryl frowned at me but I couldn't help myself, never have I ever been so thrown through my emotions and ricochet back. Even when I'm on my period I've never felt so out of control of my emotions, so easily back and forth with them. Not till I got to know Daryl that is.

"A'right stop laughin' at me." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at me." He looked confused, I'm sure he wouldn't understand but I do now feel very confident about this run. I walked right up to Daryl and like as of late I wrapped my arms around his middle hugging him, not quite as tightly as I do with Maggie but close enough. He was tense but slowly loosened up. I felt his hand settle on my shoulder giving me a little squeeze after a moment, his way of telling me enough was enough.

He was never very comfortable with being this close to someone, at least when he's not initiating it.

"Ya'll do a'right, like ya said yer trained by the best." Upon releasing him I just rolled my eyes.

"Now don't be getting a big head from that." Daryl shrugged.

"If ya stop strokin' my ego I wouldn't." I just laughed lightly punching him in the arm as we left the area.

"What else would you like me to stroke then?" My mouth halted just before closing as those very words started to make sense in my head. That sounded much better in my head than it did out of my mouth. Oh God! Daryl choked to my right coming to a stop as I walked a little ahead. I peeked over my shoulder with a red face. I wondered what he would say to that but I also wanted to run away, crap that sounded like I was coming on to him!

"Anybody ever tell ya that ya need a damn filter fer yer mouth?" I blushed deeper than before following him with my eyes as he walked pass me. He walked further ahead then looked back over to me. "Yer lucky ain't nobody 'round ta hear yer mouth." His comment did nothing to ease the blush from my cheeks. I walked behind him slowly feeling like such an idiot. Just as I got to his side and we were about to enter the cell block I heard him mumble, "It'd be my ass on the burner not yers."

Thinking about it, he's so right. My comment would be seen as something innocent while it being only directed to Daryl it would make him seem like…a dirty old man. Seriously though good thing no one was around to hear that.

Maybe I do need a filter for my mouth…

"I miss music." Maggie commented as we drove through the barren back roads. I was looking out my window when she spoke and I gave her a funny look.

"There's cassette tapes in the glove compartment." I pointed out reaching over to open it to further prove my point. Maggie rolled her eyes.

"No I mean music on radio stations! I miss flipping through the different stations to hear music." I shrugged turning my eyes back to my window.

"I guess, I still prefer my own mix tapes." Makes me wish we could get them back from the farm house. If only, that would be too risky though. God only knows if there's still a herd inhibiting the land now.

"Sometimes when it's just me and Glenn I fiddle with the stations, ya know just hopin' something might play; anything. Guess that's wishful thinkin' huh?" I turned back to Maggie to see her glancing at me with these hopeful eyes. I smiled placing my hand on hers.

"Better to be wishful than to give up all hope." My sister smiled brightly at me.

"I knew it was a good idea to bring ya along." I snorted. I still would have liked Daryl being here instead but I felt calmer with my sister around. With Daryl I feel like I'm out to prove something to him while with Maggie I could just…do my thing and have her back.

"You know Daryl actually wanted me to go with him over you." I stated bringing my eyes to face forward. I kind of wanted to see what Maggie would say on the matter, would she care that I had a major crush on him even though he's way older than me or would she view him like I had been thinking earlier, a dirty old man.

"Really? Guess he wanted ta see how his protégé would do out here." I nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, he was real worried though. Kind of felt nice you know." I looked in the corner of my eye to see Maggie frowning, her nose all scrunched up as she concentrated on driving while we talked.

"No I don't know, how nice are we talkin'? Like its nice ta have someone care or like it's nice that he cares for ya?" I gulped trying my best to not give away much but the tone Maggie was using put the fear in me. I had the unsettling feeling that she knew which nice I was talking about and just wanted me to confirm it to her. She's crafty like that. Ugh.

"Mmmhmm, mostly the latter…" I hummed gently rolling the window down further than the crack; I just needed something to do.

"Beth." Maggie said my name in that tone, the tone that meant she wasn't playing around and I better listen up. I ignorantly ignored the warning in her voice and avoided making eye contact with her. "Beth." She said again and still I refused to turn to her. I know the instant I did she would see that I liked Daryl much more than I should and I can just hear the yelling that would follow. "Beth!" Nope not turning to her.

Then she did something I should have seen coming. Maggie whipped the steering wheel to the left making me whack my head against the window. "Hey!" I yelled afterwards rubbing my skull as I glared at her. She smirked with a shrug.

"Next time ya'll look at me now wontcha?" I stuck my tongue out at her resisting the urge to push her. Why was it that I reverted back to my childish ways whenever I was with my sister? She always did bring out the worst in me more times than not. "Beth, seriously you like Daryl? He's…old…and dirty…" I snorted trying to hold back my laughter when she said those two particular words. At least she didn't say dirty old man, but it's very close.

"So," I shrugged, "it's just a harmless crush, it's not like anything will come from it."

"Yer right, nothing will come from it." I looked away instantly turning to my window once more with my chin propped on my arm in the door. I know she didn't exactly approve but she didn't have to shoot it down so quickly like that. I mean of course I know nothing will come from it, look at me! I'm not exactly fine pickings to begin with, I don't connect with him on the same level as Carol does nor am I a cute little baby to get his affections.

I'm just Beth Greene, barely an adult and one step up from Carl. My left hand picked at a hole forming in my jeans as I stared blindly out the window. I hate this back and forth in my mind. It's like one moment I feel like I might actually have a chance with Daryl and then something happens and it's like I never had a chance in hell of being with him. It didn't help that practically almost everyone I care about wouldn't approve, though I don't get why.

"Yeah, it's just wishful thinking…" I mumbled to the window though I was loud enough for my sister to hear me. She sighed deeply but didn't say anything else. I hope she feels bad cause I feel worse…

We stopped a few blocks from the crossroads area turning off the car and just sitting there for a good minute. I glanced around our surroundings to see it mostly empty, that wouldn't last for long though I'm sure. Maggie unbuckled her seatbelt leading me to follow; she reached behind her to pull out the machete she usually carried. I looked between her weapon of choice then at her. She looked so badass with it in her hand; I wonder if I looked even remotely like that with my knife? Probably not.

If anything I more than likely look like a crazy homicidal blonde.

"Ya ready fer this?" Maggie asked putting her hand on the door handle turning to me for confirmation. I smiled tightly and nodded placing my hand on my side's door handle. "Let's do this then."

We both opened our doors simultaneously then shut them gently. I kept my eyes peeled as we walked towards the crossroads. It was literally a big four way section of this small town that had different shops on all sides. Normally this would be dangerous for just us two but Rick had stated before we left that they had checked the area to find that many walkers have vacated it. I wondered why though? I could only assume that something else had taken their attention and dragged them away from here.

I let Maggie lead the way since she knew best what to do for runs, much more than I did. She moved quietly and swiftly making me look quite clumsy and all over a wreck. My shoes kept scuffing the ground as we moved and I almost tripped over a turned over garbage can cause I was too busy looking around myself than looking at my feet. I just felt incredibly nervous; the emptiness of the streets worried me. Even if most of the walkers have left shouldn't there be a few stragglers?

"Beth here." I looked up to see Maggie looking through the glass window of a clothing store. I caught up to her and peeked in too, I had to put my hands around my eyes to see better with the sun glaring down on us. There were clothes, hangers and stands knocked to the ground but aside from that I couldn't see anything moving inside, though there were many shadows within.

"Do we go through the front door?" I asked pulling away from the window to look at my sister. She smiled at me then nodded.

"I ain't seen any walkers inside, mind as well." I walked over to the door looking around area. I peeked around the corner of the building by the door to see a very narrow alleyway, so narrow in fact that I could probably make it through but just barely. Seeing nothing ready to jump at me I grabbed the handle to the shop and twisted it open. Maggie quick as lighting reached up grabbing the jiggling bell that almost indicated our entry.

"Nice." I mumbled out as I squeezed through the small gap we created. I reached up having to get to my tip toes to hold the bell so Maggie could get in once done she shut the door so I could let the bell go.

"Remember that when we leave." She stated then we moved into the open area. There wasn't much places to hide really, most of the clothes were on the ground gathering dust and dirt.

Maggie and I went our separate ways then just searching the area for warm clothes. Since it was in the summer that everything went to shit it was harder pickings to find long sleeve clothes for winter. I looked around sharply but almost everything I came across was meant for summer like tank tops, shorts, and even bathing suits. I looked to the wall opposite the entrance to see a sales rack on the ground. Usually that meant winter stuff for sale. Feeling quite hopeful I went that way bending down to search the clothes find a few long sleeve shirts in the bunch.

I took off my backpack and tried to neatly fold the shirts so they would all fit inside my pack. I looked to my right to see Maggie had found children clothes and was stuffing them into her pack, and so very like her she didn't bother folding them just stuffing them in there as they were. I guess it was a bit of over kill to fold them but I wanted to be sure I could fit in tons. I found some jackets too including a nice big winter coat. It was dark blue with soft brown inside. Feeling a little giddy at the find I couldn't stop myself from putting it on, I figured if it fit then I would take it.

The coat was a bit loose but not much, room to grow as Daddy would say.

"That's cute, ya should take it." I smiled at Maggie seeing her coming my way. I did a little spin around to show it off to her.

"It's really warm. Wish there were more though." I looked around the pile but there wasn't another. Maggie just shrugged her shoulders.

"It ain't a big deal, I'm sure this won't be the only run we do for this stuff." I nodded in agreement before taking off the coat I could barely just get it in my pack. Luckily I also had a crossover pack for other things, so if I did find something else I could still grab it. Rick had made it known he only wanted us to grab what we could, no return trips. "Hey ya'll be a'right here alone?"

"Alone? Where are you going?" I whipped around to stare at her in disbelief. Maggie pointed outside.

"Just wanna check for food next door is all. I won't be long, once yer done just head on over." I frowned feeling like that wasn't the best idea. "That is unless yer afraid ta be alone." My jaw clenched. I know she wasn't intentionally trying to rile me up but she did regardless.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Go on." I snapped at her turning away to look further into the store. When I looked over my shoulder I watched as she grabbed the bell then slipped through the crack without making a sound. I felt a bit of envy lick at my insides.

I had always for as long as I can remember wanted to be just like Maggie. Her confidence, power, and of course beauty made her easy to like. Everyone trusted Maggie, she was such a powerful force all her own. I just wish I had that ability too. Instead I'm just looked at as little Beth. I want to be seen as someone everybody can rely on, someone that could be seen as strong and powerful.

Well I'm on a run right now; I could prove to everyone that I could do this. Maggie won't be the only Greene who can pull her own. I'm just as much a fighter as she is!

"Ack!" I yelped out tripping over a stand and landing on my face and stomach. "Okay, not as much as a fighter as I thought…"

I got back to my knees rubbing my face with my hand. Thank goodness no one saw that, that would have been extremely embarrassing. After I got up I found some underwear for both men and women. Not knowing what I should get I just grabbed a bunch of random sizes but making sure I got what I needed as well. I pulled out this cute pink leopard print bra with black lacing on the tops of the cups. It was so sexy looking. Blushing I pulled it up to my chest, it was actually a bit smaller than what I needed but hey it would make my little mosquito bites look better.

I wonder what Daryl would think?

Quickly I banished the thought from my mind stuffing the bra to the bottom of the pile in my crossover. I really didn't need to be thinking about those types of thoughts right now, maybe later in the privacy of my cell but out in the open here was not the place. Once I packed that to the brim I figured I mind as well mosey on over to the place next door to see how Maggie was doing.

I got to the front to see nothing out of the ordinary going on, it was just as empty as I had left it. That still didn't settle my nerves though. Sighing I turned the handle and pulled the door open.

Then the bell had rung, loudly.

"Shit!" I mumbled out reaching up to grab the bell but by then it had already sounded off, like a dinner bell. I gulped nervously looking around the area but I didn't see any walkers clambering to get to me. Damnit Maggie should never have told me to remember! I only remember best when no one says anything!

Then I heard it.

Those terrible, fear inducing groans. Not just one but many. I slammed the door shut setting off the bell once more, why can't anything be easy for me?! A thump on the door told me the walkers had located my hide out. I stepped back from the door looking over to the windows to see Maggie coming out of her store. I didn't hear her but I could tell she cursed upon seeing the walkers then her eyes looked back at the windows. I connected mine to hers but I'm pretty sure the glare from the sun on the glass made it impossible for her to see me.

"Go out the back and git ta the car Beth!" Maggie shouted out swinging her machete at the first walker that came to her. I watched in a trance as she worked through the walkers, where ever the hell they were coming from they were just piling on out. If I didn't do something then my sister was going to get overrun.

"Hey! Over here! Hey!" I banged against the windows gaining the attention of the walkers going for Maggie. I kept banging letting my sister find her way through, she glanced back at me this time I knew she saw me. I could see the fear in her eyes. "Just go! I'll be there!"

Her nod told me she heard my words. I pulled back seeing as my view was getting blocked from the abundance of walkers coming at the window. A few banged on it causing cracks to form in the glass. I didn't have much time.

I spun around and ran to the back jumping over the fallen stands and clothes. Luckily there was a back door to the store and I went to push it open but it wouldn't budge. I heard more cracking from the front and my hands trembled as I pushed harder against the door. It was a simple fire escape door but it wouldn't open for me! Looking down I noticed a key slot. Crap! I pushed on it again just as a crash was heard behind me.

The thought that I was going to be eaten alive struck me to my core.

I ripped out my knife and forced it into the key slot then with a twist and push I got the door open. I struggled on pulling out my knife but got it just as walkers got close by. I slammed the door shut holding them back but just barely. Now that it was unlocked all they had to do was push their combined weight against the door to get through. My feet slid on the concrete then something grabbed my arm. I gasped as a walker; a boy probably had been about Carl's age when he died.

He bared his teeth down on my arm but I slammed my knife into his forehead stopping him before he could get close. His body dropped to the ground and I kicked it away as I held back on the door. I wouldn't be able to keep this up though; I had to make my run for it. I looked around but there wasn't any place I could go. The wooded area behind the crossroads was blocked off by a big stone fence that was too high for me to climb up on. I could try going through this back alley but if my eyes were right it stopped mid-way down connecting with the last building.

That's when it came to mind.

The alleyway!

I wouldn't be able to get through though with my packs. I would have to take them off and carry them in hand and that was dangerous since it left me without my knife to defend myself. I really didn't want to leave anything behind, not after finding it all. Plus it wasn't just for me; it was for everyone at the prison. It was going to be very cold once we hit winter; I wouldn't be surprised if anyone got hyperthermia from just being inside the prison. We needed these clothes.

I pushed back on the door just once then bolted to my right. I flung off both packs putting them in both hands then quickly side walked in the alleyway. It was tight as I figured it would be but I was making it through. The walkers though sniffed me out and at least two of them, one after the other had gotten in as the rest crowded the entrance and getting stuck. With nothing holding them back they moved much faster than I did.

I got mid-way through when the first one reached me. I brought up my crossover blocking the walker's teeth so it was chopping down on the pack. I kept going though forcing my way through. There was no way I could stab the walker even if I had a hand free, the space was too tight and as I got further through it, it only got tighter.

Just as I reached the end of the alleyway was when I truly got stuck. My backpack wouldn't budge through the two corners of the shops. I pushed my knee into it getting it to move a little bit but not much. Double crap!

I let go of my pack then reaching for my knife as the walker came upon me again. I used my crossover as a shield as I tried to stab it in the head with my knife, that's when the other walker that made it through bombarded the first which knocked into me. I wanted to scream at this point but I held it in my throat. I could not afford to scream, I couldn't afford to do anything but live. And I was going to live!

This would not be the end of Beth Greene!

I yanked my crossover down and with the adrenalin racing through my veins I brought down my knife into the walkers head, right at the top of its skull. Blood sprung from the wound hitting my face and chest. I cringed at the feel of its nasty blood on me. Then with that same power I pushed my backpack through managing to not trip on it as I followed it out into the open. Without sparing a glance back I slung my pack on my shoulder and ran. I hit a walker just around the corner taking it out as I went.

The car came into my sight and Maggie drove right up to me. I got in quick and we were off.

"Holy shit are ya a'right?!" Maggie cried out seeing my blood stained face and shirt. I just nodded leaning back against the seat after forcing both of my packs to the back of the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I searched the glove compartment to find some napkins to wipe down my face; I could feel the blood dripping down my chin. I made sure to be extra careful of wiping around my mouth, don't want this stuff inside me. We never discovered if drinking walker blood could turn you but I didn't want to be the test subject and find out.

"Ha, shit. That was a close one. Where the hell were they hidin'?" Maggie commented giving out a relieved chuckle. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know…man I can't believe I forgot to grab the bell!" I couldn't help but berate myself over that. Had I just remembered we wouldn't have gotten into that predicament. It was all my fault.

"It ain't yer fault, they were bound ta come out at some point." I nodded. She made a point but it was mainly said to help me not feel so awful about it. I did need to look on the brighter side though; I went head to head with a herd and a few stragglers and made it out alive.

"Not bad for my first run huh?" Maggie snorted reaching over to push my shoulder.

"Yeah, not bad."

* * *

**A/N: I **know some of you were hoping for badass Beth, well she'll be coming soon. Well okay later on in this story but she'll be coming I promise! So really again my mind just won't work with me! The run was suppose to be simple, easy but no my mind won't let me make it easy for Beth. I am truly evil at heart apparently. Also the whole thing with Daryl wasn't supposed to happen either; him worrying over her wasn't really supposed to be a thing. Thanks **Mione788 **for getting that into my head with your review in ch.9!

Anywho I hope y'all liked it! I had fun writing the interactions between Beth with both Daryl and Maggie. The whole banging her head on the door thing, yep my sis has done that to me. Bitch. Lol. Oh and please check out my story '**Stronger**' it's a 3rd POV for both Daryl and Beth bout my take on the mid-season finale afterwards. Till next chapter!

_**ALCzysz17**_


End file.
